RWBY Amazon NEO
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Three people survived through chance and the intervention of a destroyer and now find themselves in a world of Remnant. But two of them are a catalyst ones to begin a Bloody Evolution. Shall they hold onto their humanity and hunt the Grimm or shall they become no better and hunt all to feed as the ultimate predators known now and forever as AMAZON! Let the Die Set Down their fate
1. Chapter 1

RWBY Amazon NEO

ESKK: Hey everyone I decided to try something new here and figured since everyone is making teams comprised of Kamen Riders and all I figured why not do something similar yet different. Now then let's start and let the Die Set Down.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider Amazons now enjoy. **Also a huge chunk of this chapter was copy and pasted from another writer! I do not own it so don't go bitching at me without getting the proper information first.**

(Start)

If there was anything Hiroki Nagase had ever truly felt happy about in his life, it had been his actions in taking Chihiro and Iyu out of this hellhole of a town.

After he found Chihiro and Iyu at the chapel, the poor kid a miserable crying mess. Nagase had only seen him like this before a handful of times back during their naive, glory days as Team Kiss. Thinking back on it now, Nagase was an asshole to Chihiro. Though he took him in, practically begging Owner to allow Chihiro to stay at the bar and use it from time to time, he never once thought of the kid as a friend. Just a meal ticket. He should have realized what kind of dangerous game they were playing when he first saw Chihiro fight an Amazon. What he felt at the sight back then was awe, amazement...and excitement. Something that was so abnormal, so freakish; so...different from that dull and boring life he led in high school.

It wasn't until Takumi turned into an Amazon right before his eyes, and watched as he ate Kenta's leg that he realized that he was playing a dangerous game. That was what it was to him. A game. A way to get away from his boring life...and now reality hit him in the face. If it weren't for Chihiro for all those times...they wouldn't even be alive. In fact, every time they survived while hunting Amazons may as well have been dumb luck. At first, he was pissed beyond words and wanted to kill as many Amazons as he could get his hands on. Then he met Mamoru, an Amazon that used to be friends with Owner.

"We wanted nothing to do with humans...but they continue to hunt us! We didn't want anything to do with them anymore, and still they kill us! How is us hunting humans any different from what they've been doing, Shido-kun?!"

To this day, he could still hear those damn words echoing. In a way, that Amazon was right. It wasn't fair. When it came down to it, Nagase realized he was still a kid. A naive kid. When he found Chihiro again, and learned about Iyu, he wanted to try and make amends. The best way to do that was what Chihiro was trying to do...and that was get Iyu to be human again. From what he understood, 4C turned her into a living corpse, an Amazon without a will of her own. Yet Chihiro believed that it was possible to bring her back. Nagase remembered what she was like before; kind, cheerful, always smiling...if he were honest, the cold and apathetic face she always bore, expressionless and bland, had unsuited a girl of her looks. Really, she was stunningly beautiful, so he was willing to help Chihiro and try and make her human again.

Then...shit went to hell in a handbasket.

Chihiro...all of this time, he had been the point of origin. The reason why Takumi became an Amazon...why so many people were turning into Amazons and killing and eating people. He wasn't sure what to feel when he confronted the boy about this after he sneaked into 4C and saw what had been the result of his apparent rampage. Debris, carnage, destruction, death...it was all so focused, and Iyu stood in the middle of it uncaringly, staring blankly at a wall that had a photograph with her and Chihiro, the boy smiling. He should have been angry and pissed about Chihiro...but that face. That pathetic, sniveling face that wanted to live...to be with Iyu, the one person he could truly smile and be with, had all but want to make Nagase want to help him in any way he could.

So what if 4C wanted to kill him? So what if his own fucking father wanted to kill him? What right did they have? That Amazon...Mamoru was right. The humans were hunting Chihiro, an Amazon, who just wanted to live and be with Iyu. To stay by her side to try and save and protect her, to bring her back to normal, and yet still they hunted him. It wasn't fair...it wasn't fair at all! What right did they have?! Wouldn't they be the same if they were suddenly in Chihiro's shoes?! Being hunted simply because he was a monster?! For the first time, Nagase didn't see Amazons as the monsters, but instead humans themselves. When it came down to it, there was no crueler monster in the world than humanity itself.

At the chapel...Nagase found Chihiro again, surrounded by death and carnage once again, holding Iyu, face expressionless as always, weeping and holding onto her like a lifeline.

"Why...why can't we live in peace?!"

Nagase wished he could answer that. He half-expected Chihiro to try and convince 4C to stop whatever it was that they were doing to Iyu. He wasn't stupid. He saw what was happening to her arm, that disgusting and putrid burn on her arm that was slowly spreading. The armlet must have been what was causing it, and for a while, he was worried Chihiro's was like. Instead, though...the boy had a request. To keep Iyu safe while he tried to convince 4C to stop what they were doing to her.

Bastard didn't even give him a chance to say no.

And so, here he sat, outside a small warehouse near the outskirts of the city limits, leaning against his motorbike while Iyu sat against the wall, her look as bland as always. He tried several ways to think of a conversation...but would it have mattered? He had tried before, and she didn't listen. How could she? She didn't have a will of her own. She was just a puppet that listened to orders. He sighed, scratching the back of his scalp while trying to find a way to stop whatever was happening to her arm. He tried everything. Ripping it off, a pocket knife, even a fucking crowbar...and NOTHING WORKED. What the hell was that strap made of?! Iron?! Or had it melted into her skin, preventing him from taking it off? Either way, this was a bad situation. If Iyu died...kami, he didn't want to think what this would do to Chihiro.

Speaking of that brat, it had been at least a few hours since the last time they spoke. He looked back at Iyu in worry, looking at his phone. Every second that passed, Nagase was growing more and more concerned. Where was he? What was taking him so long? As if to answer, his phone vibrated. Instantly, relief and panic both spread, seeing the caller ID. He picked it up immediately, and pressed it to his phone. "Chihiro?!"

"...gomen, Hiroki," Chihiro said on the other end in a pathetic voice. It sounded so defeated, it was enough to make him cringe. "I tried...Tachibana and Kurosaki...they..."

"Never mind that!" he hissed. "Where are you?!"

"Near the city limits...I think I can smell them...tou-san...and him..."

Immediately, Nagase's heart dropped. His father was closing in again. Dammit, what the fuck was he?! A cockroach?! He would have thought the shotgun shell would have slowed him down, but apparently, it didn't do jack shit. He cursed, turning to his bike. "Do you know where exactly you are?!" he shouted. "L-look, just wait there! I'll come and-"

"Hiroki-kun." Chihiro's voice made him stop. There was something in his tone that made his body cease its movement. "It's fine...I'll be alright. How...is Iyu?"

He winced, looking at Iyu. Her head was lowered, so he couldn't get a good look on her face, but she still seemed motionless and unfazed. He looked at her arm. The disgusting patches of flesh were getting bigger. Spreading. "...it's bad."

"...she's not going to make it, is she?"

"Where are you, Chihiro?!" he shouted, finding the strength to make his body move again. His heart was thumping against his ribcage. "Listen, just tell me where you are! I can swing by and-"

"Nagase."

Once more, his body stopped, and this time, his eyes widened.

Chihiro...never called him by his family name.

"It's fine...everything is going to be fine."

No, it wasn't.

"Hey, do you remember...the first time we met? Hahahaha...it seems like it was so long ago."

No...No, no; no.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused...looking back on it, I should have tried to stop you. Kenta, Takumi, you...we should have stopped. Maybe then, Takumi and Kenta would still be..."

He couldn't be doing this. He just couldn't. This...it had to be some kind of sick joke.

"Nagase...can I ask you a favor?"

"C-Chihiro?" Nagase whispered, realizing what kind of voice his friend had now. A cold, clammy sweat poured through his hands. "Don't tell me...you're planning on...?!"

"Stay with Iyu...for as long as you can."

"Chi-"

The line went dead. Nagase held the phone to his ear for several minutes before his brain registered what was happening at this very moment. When it caught up to him, he couldn't help but scream out of anger, grief and frustration as he threw his cell phone to the ground, smashing it into several pieces. He continued to scream still, yelling profanities and curses and swears while he kicked and punched at everything around him. Trashcans, poles, the wall, the litter on the ground. He had even thrown his bike to the ground, grabbing a nearby pipe and whacking it repeatedly. Throughout all of this, tears poured down his face, grief and rage pulling at his heart.

That phone call was Chihiro's goodbye. He had no intention of asking for help, nor receiving it. He was going to die...and he didn't want to let Nagase attend his funeral.

"DAMMIT! CHIHIRO!" Nagase screamed out, his throat burning. "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! BAKA! YOU STUPID IDIOT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT A~LL!"

When his anger and grief-fueled high reached its end, he slammed his kick next to Iyu. He panted, sweat pouring down his face, slowly removing his boot from the wall before he found himself leaning on it, pressing his head against his arm while letting the tears flow freely. Iyu barely moved at all during that whole time, staring at the ground while her arm trembled because of what was pumping through the systems in her arm.

Eventually, she spoke. "...Hiroki," she said, her tone low. "Where...is Chihiro?"

Slowly, he looked at her. Gritting his teeth, straining to keep himself standing, refusing to let himself fall like a pathetic child who threw out his pride, he told her, "Chihiro...he's leaving. And that fucking idiot...he's not coming back." He gave a bitter laugh that sounded more like a sob. "And the bastard...didn't even have the balls...to invite us to his own funeral. What...a fucking...prick..."

Once more, she fell silent. Had Nagase looked, he would have seen something flash through her eyes. A foreign thing. Though outside her body was composed and without action, inside her mind, the gears were moving and clicking away. Ever since the first moment when she lost all control of herself, her emotions resurfacing for the first time in so long since her death, a fact that still shook her, as well as her present state, and found herself reviewing the memories she had. She understood the memories of when she was alive up to the moment of her death at the hands of her father...or what was left of him. Her heart shuddered, sadness and horror surfacing before her mind began to look at the memories that came after death.

The memories of the boy known only as Chihiro.

In their first meeting, she found an individual who was an Amazon, yet not. She felt not bloodcurdling lust for flesh, only a human with the powers of an Amazon. However, her existence was like a ray of hope for this strange child, who claimed that he didn't feel the need to eat her as he touched her. Since then, he showed some sort of infatuation for her. She thought nothing of it, and deemed him dangerous whenever he allowed his Amazon instincts to rob him of his senses. Back then, he was a target. Then Kurosaki ordered her not to hunt him. That date was foreign and unknown to her, yet some part of her seemed to understand what it was that Chihiro was trying to show her. Even when he suddenly lost control of himself and attacked wildly, she thought nothing of him. Strangely, she did not feel the hunger of an Amazon from him at that time, but something else. In subsequent encounters, he didn't fight back at all. No, it was more like he refused to against her. Then, when she saw him being beaten and brutalized by Jin Takayama, his father...she understood. She remembered what he said to her when she met Haruka Misuzawa once again after the death of her father.

"Iyu...if I could feel your pain, I..."

From there, an unknown sensation entered her. A sensation that continued to build as she stayed by his side. When she reviewed the memories of her life with her parents and sister, and reached the memories of the day her father became an Amazon...she felt horror. Disgust. Fear. Without understanding what was happening, her emotions went wild and attacked aimlessly. It was only until she had accidentally injured Chihiro, who was trying to calm her down, that she realized what she had done, and found herself reliving the moment of her death.

Now, as she reviewed the memories she spent with Chihiro...a new sensation began to form in her. A sensation that felt so...warm. Comforting. That smile he showed her when they spent the day at the park, the way he laughed so awkwardly after he accidentally smashed a cake in her face...his attempts to not harm her when she attacked...all of it sparked something. Eventually, she remembered their last meeting, which came after her rampage. Suddenly, she found herself touching her fake eye, this sensation budding into something new and foreign, yet wonderful...and saddening.

Chihiro...was going to die.

Chihiro was...going to die.

Chihiro was going to die.

Chihiro was going to die.

He was going to die...and he was not coming back.

The sensation that burned, and eventually, overwhelmed her, made her, for some explainable reason, cause her subdued and otherwise non-existent Amazon self-known as Sigma manifest. Her right hand changed, becoming raven black with feathers protruding out from what appeared to be an exo-skeletal bracer and sharp claws meant to rip through flesh. The action caused Nagase to look at her, startled. Then, he saw her face, and gasped.

Tears poured down her face, her breath in a chaotic pant before she raised her arm, letting out a scream before swinging it down. In the next moment, liquid splattered against Nagase's horrified face.

'So this is where...I'm going to die...'

Strangely, there was no panic or anger in this thought. Rather, it was only acceptance and relief. His body hurt like hell. Gashes and deep cuts were engraved right into his skin, regardless of the armor that his Amazon Neo form provided. Chihiro could only pant as he saw on his knee, cradling his left arm while pieces of his helm fell to the ground, revealing his face partially. Locks of black hair fell out, sticking to sweaty and red-stained skin while blood leaked down the side of his face, barely coming close to his eye. His left eye was solemn and subdued, so tired from the constant fighting that he found no strength in being able to stand. Haruka Misuzawa and his father both knew that, as they stood across from him, readying themselves for the final blow.

Jin's mind was a mess. His son was kneeling on the ground, helpless and defenseless, choosing to go down fighting for dear life rather than a peaceful one. He wanted nothing more than to end the suffering Chihiro was going through. Contrary to what others would have thought, he actually cared about Chihiro. Had he not loved Nanaha...Chihiro would have been born as someone else's son, living a happy life with Nanaha if she ever found a man to settle with. He would have had the happy life he deserved...instead, he got a shitty excuse for a father who wanted to kill the Amazons. And look at the end result. Ordinary people were becoming Amazons because of him falling in love with Nanaha and getting her pregnant, and he turned his own son into an Amazon. Worse...he turned Nanaha into an Amazon. All of this was not Chihiro's fault. This was his own fault. Even now, he felt his hands shaking. In a few seconds, this would all be over. He tried to steady himself, but found it impossible. How could he be calm in a situation like this? This wasn't some Amazon he was about to kill...it was his child. His flesh and blood. Even still...the least he could do was send him to his mother. At least then, he would be at peace.

Haruka, meanwhile, was conflicted. Ever since the day he embraced his Amazon self, choosing to protect those who had not awakened to their instincts and feed upon humans, he wondered if he made the right choice, choosing to remain as a monster than as a human. And now, this very decision was placed upon Chihiro, the child he had chosen to protect from Jin for four years. Even now, it was hard to imagine that the boy was Jin's son at all. He had observed him a little, and found him to be a little like himself. Naive, yet gentle in his own way. He had even tried to bring Iyu's humanity back. As much as he wanted to believe that the boy could do it...he knew that it was a pipe dream at best. Even if he could do it, what was there for Iyu? To live in a world without her parents and sister that she loved so dearly? To live as...what? A corpse? As much as he would hate it, he would have to kill her, and have be at peace with her family, waiting for her in heaven. He would do the same to Chihiro soon enough. The boy knew he was dangerous...but he wanted to live. At this very moment, he was...and in the next moment, he would be dead. As much as he wanted to stop Jin, he knew the man wanted to be the one to end his son's suffering. How much hell has this child had to endure, being the one who turned his own mother into an Amazon just by being conceived in her womb and also the cause behind humans turning into Amazons? Had there been any other way...Haruka would have wanted him to live, but he knew Chihiro would be unable to live with himself, hence why the three stood here now.

As the two men stared at the young child before them, they once again made up their resolutions. They saw the look of resignation and acceptance reflected in his clear eyes, and they knew that this last moment would be the end of his suffering. At the very least...he would be with Iyu and Nanaha...and perhaps Jin would be with them shortly after. He had stated his desire to end his own life when everything was said and done. Perhaps...when this was over, Haruka would follow his example.

After all, when everything was said and done...this was going to live a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. An aftertaste that he doesn't think he could live with.

He took a deep intake of breath before he pushed the cylinder deeper into the Neo Amazons Driver while Jin, with a slight trembling hand, twisted the nozzle of his own belt. Two voices, one deep and one electronic, rung out from their respective belts, and felt increased strength flow through certain limbs. For Jin, it was his leg, which began to burn with steam, and for Haruka, it was his own claws, which shook with strength, veins bulging underneath the armor and steam rising.

[VIOLENT STRIKE]

[A-M-A-Z-O-N B-R-E-A-K]

'Just wait a little while longer, Chihiro...' Jin thought somberly. He was lucky the armor covered his face, otherwise both the brat and the kid would have seen him crying. 'You'll be with Nanaha-Chan soon.'

Haruka closed his eyes. 'Gomensai, Chihiro-kun...I promise, this will be quick.'

Chihiro saw the two readying their finishing attacks, and exhaled a heavy breath, closing his eyes and awaiting the end. He heard them release a battle cry, lunging into the air with their respective limbs ready to strike. Time seemed to slow to a crawl, as he thought back on his life these four years...to eating his mother to meeting Nagase to meeting Iyu...and now, to this moment. Had his life actually meant anything at all? When he thought about it...was he really living? Until he meet Iyu a few months ago...he wasn't sure of anything. He struggled to accept that he was an Amazon when the truth was staring him dead in the face. If there was a regret he had, it was that he never got the chance to see her smile.

"Back in school...she was always smiling. Baking cakes for everyone without a reason. I don't think there was a single day in my life that I never once saw her without that damn smile."

Iyu...ah, if only he had one last chance to see her again. To hold her in his arms, to tell her just how much he meant to her. Hah, now that he looks back on this whole situation...it reminded him of that one story his mother told him. Romeo and Juliet. Was this how Romeo felt, when he thought that he would never see Juliet ever again when he died, choosing to end his life by her side? Oh, if only...

'Iyu,' Chihiro thought warmly, a small smile forming on his face. Time was resuming back to present, and the two loomed closer to ending him. 'I'll...see you on the other side...'

Just as acceptance and resignation fully set in, and awaited Jin and Haruka to bring an end to his life, a metallic clang echoed throughout the air, followed by a new voice.

" _ **ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!"**_

"Nani?!"

"Tch!"

Chihiro's eyes snapped open, and looked up. Jin and Haruka's attack was interrupted, barred by a single blade before its owner forced them back, throwing them back a ways before landing on the ground. Astounded and amazed, he gazed at his apparent savior. The figure, male going by physique alone, was garbed in a strange suit of armor, the main color of which was a fair shade of magenta with white and black highlights. Tesla bands adorning his wrists and ankles. His helmet was adorned with several barcode-like stripes, two of which rose in the simulation of horns, with a smaller one between them, and a yellow gem at its top. Large, bug-like green lenses, no doubt acting as the eyes, sat on either side of the helmet. Around his waist was a belt with a peculiar white buckle, and in his hand rested the blade that forced the two Amazons back, strangely resembling a book.

"Yare, yare daze," the figure groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "I thought I would be dealing with Shocker, but instead, I got in between a threesome between a, bunch, of Riders. Looks like I lost another bet." The figure sighed, drooping his head. "Man, when I get back, I'm gonna be in the doghouse now."

"You..." The figure craned his head, giving the red-clad Amazon Alpha a sideways glance. "Who the hell are you?!"

The figure chuckled, twirling his bizarre weapon around in his hand before allowing it to sit on his shoulder. "Who, me?" he asked jokingly. "I'm just a Kamen Rider passing through. Remember that." He then turned to Chihiro, who suddenly realized that the figure was the reason why he was still breathing at this very moment. "By the way, kid...you might wanna take a few steps back. Your ride's here."

"W-what?"

Then, suddenly, a sound echoed through the area. Thanks to his enhanced senses, partially due to his Amazon genetics, Chihiro was able to identify it as the sound of a car engine. Turning his head, he found a truck barreling its way down upon the four. However, his eyes went wide when he saw who was in the driver seat. "H-Hiroki?!" he cried in shock. Suddenly, panic and worry overcame him. What was he doing here?! How in the hell did he even manage to find him?! What the hell was he thinking?! He was going to get himself killed if he got involved! It was why he kept him away from all of this! Just before he could open his mouth again, telling him to run, his eyes caught sight of who was in the bed of the truck, sticking out her hand towards him.

Whatever words that he had managed to form in his throat fell silent as his heart skipped a beat, seeing a beautiful face bearing a look that betrayed the otherwise apathetic and emotionless gaze she always had while her hand was stretching out towards him.

"CHIHIRO!"

In that one moment, Chihiro's earlier desires and sentiments were shattered, and his Amazon instinct flared in full force. On impulse by these instincts, his hand stretched out towards her, moving to grab it. As the truck grew near, the two Amazons tried to move in, but found themselves once again blocked by the magenta-armored stranger, kicking Haruka away with a roundhouse to the solar plexus and countering Jin's left jab with the flat end of the blade. The truck went straight past them, and Chihiro grasped her hand. With impressive strength, she pulled him unto the bed of the truck. Nagase, seeing the target of his rescue now in his possession, turned the wheel around and made the truck do a semi-u turn, proceeding to slam his foot as hard as possible on the gas pedal, and drove like a bat out of hell. The figure evaded with a sweep from Haruka, hopping over it while twisting his body and slashing at his exposed back, causing New Omega to cry out in pain, sent to the ground before the stranger ducked his head to avoid an elbow strike from Alpha, blocking another strike and parrying it, ramming his knee into his stomach and delivering a solid heel strike to the face while he was stunned. As a result, Jin was flung back, landing next to Haruka.

"Dammit," Haruka groaned as he and his temporary partner got up to their feet. They would have moved to go after the truck, but the self-proclaimed Kamen Rider stood in their way, aiming the tip of his bizarre weapon at them threateningly. The purpose behind the gesture was clear. If they wanted at Chihiro...they would have to go through him. However, as they stared him down, the two felt their Amazon instincts go wild, and made them realize something that startled both veterans to the very core. "Who...no, what ARE you?!"

For the first time, both of their Amazon sides were telling the two men to RUN.

"To be perfectly frank," the figure ignored their question at first, chuckling a bit. "I've always wanted to see what you Amazon Riders were capable of. Now, to answer your question...I'm just..."

"...a Destroyer of Worlds."

(Scene Break That Night)

Night had already descended by the time they were far away from the city, the truck shifting slightly due to the rocky road they traveled on, having been unpolished by road companies for several years. There were hardly any cars passing by at all, showing a wonderful view of the black sky above them. The stars had never been shown so clearly, leaving Chihiro nearly breathless as he looked up and gazed at the sky, Iyu resting with her head on his lap. The drive had been nearly silent ever since they left, and so far there had been no signs of 4C, or his father and Haruka Misuzawa chasing after him. There was also no sign of the magenta warrior that defended him, either. Chihiro frowned slightly, remembering how the man referred to himself as a Kamen Rider, and for some unexplained reason, had arrived to save him. There was no logic to be found at all. The man had no reason to come in and save him...so why?

Then again...he should be happy with these turn of events. He had completely given up hope of ever seeing Iyu being back to normal, and yet, right at the moment where he was supposed to die, she was there, holding out her hand to him while shouting his name with a look that, while not quite the face he wanted to see her wear, made him happy regardless. Now, as she laid there in his grasp, a faint smile was seen, which only made him even happier. However, he winced when he gazed at the empty space where her right arm used to be.

At first, he was bewildered and shocked that Nagase had managed to find him, and even more so that Iyu was with him, alive and without an arm. He was horrified when he realized upon seeing the black splatter along her right hand that she had purposely ripped off her left arm just to stop the armlet from killing her any further. He wanted to berate her for doing something reckless, but could not find it within him. He could also find no words to express anything about how he felt, as the girl, as soon as he was adjusted to his surroundings after being pulled in so suddenly, pulled him into a hug.

"Don't leave...please."

Was there anything he could say to that?

Chihiro closed his eyes and let out a small sigh, reclining against the back of the truck, adjusting his position slightly so he could be a bit more comfortable. "...you were a fucking jackass," Nagase said to him after a long period of silence, his eyes trained on the road. "You know that? Seriously, what the fuck Chihiro?"

"G-gomen..."

His friend sighed, scratching his scalp before giving him a brief glance over his shoulder. "Well, whatever...I'm just glad you're alright man." Chihiro didn't have to see his face to know that he was smiling. The relief and happiness in his voice was more than present. "Anyway, who the heck was that pink dude? A friend?"

"I don't know. He called himself a Kamen Rider."

"A, what now?"

"Search me," he shrugged. "Anyway...where are we going, Hiroki?"

"Anywhere that is not that hellhole," he answered. His grip on the steering wheel tightened, and his jaw clenched. "Screw the people there, and screw 4C. We're done with this shit." Chihiro couldn't tell, but Nagase's hands were shaking out of anger and frustration. He knew there was a chance that 4C or those two would come after them, but he was more than ready. Before he and Iyu went after Chihiro, he was "borrowed" a couple of things from Owner's place. He needed a bit of practice with the stuff, but soon he'd be able to back up Chihiro if those bastards came after him. "It isn't fair that you two went through all of that man. You..." He shuddered, took a small breath to calm himself. He didn't want to get so emotional that he might end up crashing the car by mistake. "...you deserve a good life."

The boy didn't know what to say to that. Chihiro realized that the Nagase in that driver seat was different from the Nagase he knew back when they first started Team Kiss. So self-centered about his own well-being while craving that wonderful excitement that let him escape his dull life...and now, here he was, caring about him as a person rather than some meal ticket. He had always been there for him, trying to keep him away from 4C. Had he always been capable of that? Regardless, the boy was grateful for everything Nagase had done for him. A sense of drowsiness went through him as he found himself yawning, his eyes becoming heavy. His body slumped up against the back of the truck, and closed his eyes. Minutes later, he fell asleep, snoring softly.

Nagase glanced once more at the bed of the truck, finding Chihiro' silence as him having fallen asleep. He was starting to get drowsy himself. It was also getting cold, so he would have to stop. He pulled over to the side and stopped the engine, pulling some blankets he grabbed from the passenger seat and exiting, hopping into the bed of the truck. Upon seeing the two Amazons, sleeping together peacefully, he smiled softly. "What a bunch of lovebirds," he muttered as he carefully place the blankets over the two without disturbing them. Really, from his perspective, what else did they look like? Not only that, but the devotion and care he had for Iyu was definitely "love," or perhaps something else if you wanted to get technical. If he remembered right, Iyu was the only person he never felt the urge to eat.

As he hopped out of the truck's bed and to the driver seat, he felt his cellphone vibrate. "Who the hell?" he frowned, taking it out and seeing that it was an unknown number. No one should even have this number, unless 4C decided to find a way and track his damn cell. He flipped it open, and found that it was a text.

FROM: Tsukasa

If you want to give Chihiro Takayama and Iyu Hoshino a normal life, head to Hikari Studios in Nagoya.

"...the hell?"

Tsukasa? Who was that? More importantly, how did he know who Chihiro and Iyu were? Was this a trick by 4C? And why in Nagoya? Nagase frowned, wondering whether or not he should delete the message, but he found his eyes staring at the two words that caught his attention the most: "normal life." The words he wanted to make a reality for those two. Ever since this Point of Origin business started, he wanted Iyu and Chihiro to have that; a normal life. No Amazons, no one hunting them, no need to fight anymore...for a while, he found himself wondering if this thing was legit. Was this 'Tsukasa' person offering to give them that? His mind then raced back to that magenta-colored stranger who saved Chihiro from being killed by that Mizusawa bastard and Chihiro's dad. Clenching his phone, he sighed, shaking his head. For now, he'd head to sleep.

Come in the morning, he'd make a decision.

Haruka never thought he would find himself back at the house that his mother, Reika, had taken residence in. It wasn't "home," per say, as it belonged to the former president of Nozama Pharmacy, but hardly anyone came here. When he entered the house, he found his friends from the Peston Services gathered in the living room, all with forlorn faces and holding the yen coins that were given to them by Mamoru. Hearing his approach, Shido turned, and his eyes widened slightly. He didn't blame him. He looked like hell. His jacket was gone, his shirt was in tatters, and he had wounds all over him, along with bloodstains, so it looked like he had just gone through the wringer. "You look like shit," Shido remarked crudely.

"If I'm being honest," he said mirthlessly. "I feel like it." His face then turned somber. "Is...Mamoru...?"

Silence was his answer. No one could look at each other, simply staring listlessly at the coins in their hands. Haruka's hands clenched, gritting his teeth. None of this would have happened if he had tried harder, if he had stayed with the others instead of running off...and maybe, in a sick and twisted sense, if he let Jin kill Chihiro. But he couldn't. The boy was his child, and he had made his promise to Nanaha to protect him until the time came. He looked down at the floorboards, clenching his fist angrily.

"...is it done?" Shido asked after a period of silence. "Is Chihiro...?"

"No," he shook his head. "Someone got in the way." Haruka winced a bit as he rubbed his arm, feeling the sting of the blade that cut him. The others gave him a look as he sat down in one of the chairs, setting his belt on the floor by his feet. "He called himself a Kamen Rider...whoever he was, he was strong. He managed to push me and Jin-san back." The stares became even more bewildered. Everyone from the extermination group knew that, even after being blinded, Jin Takayama was a terror to behold. He had endurance to keep fighting and the determination to stand tall and move forward with the intent of ripping apart anyone who had the gall and nerve to stand in his way...at least if that poor individual happened to be an Amazon. The fact that someone managed to push him and Haruka, who was, while less experienced than the former, just as strong back, only told volumes of how powerful he was. "That friend of his, Nagase I think his name was, came and grabbed him. Iyu was with him too."

Fukuda looked up, knitting his eyebrows together. "Iyu?" he asked. "How is she alive? I thought her armlet was killing her?"

"...she was missing her arm." The implications said it all. Haruka could scarcely believe it herself. Either someone had ripped off her arm, or she had voluntarily tore it off with her own hands. The latter wouldn't be possible, as she had no sense of self to drive her to make such a decision...yet the face she had as she reached out to Chihiro had spoken otherwise. Haruka, for the first time in a long while, felt overjoyed. Somehow, Chihiro had succeeded. Iyu was back to normal, and if the look she had when she grabbed Chihiro's hand while reaching out to him was any indication, then she had a reason to continue living as a corpse. "That man, the Kamen Rider...he was strong," he recalled, gripping his hands together, which shook slightly. "The voice in my head...my Amazon...it was telling me to run. Run as far away as possible." He looked up at his friends, grimacing. "That...that's never happened before. And I think Jin-san felt it too."

Nozomi leaned forward, shaking her head. "So...there's a guy out there who can match you and Takayama," she recounted. "And managed to scare the shit out of your wild side?" He nodded. She was still having a hard time believing it, as Haruka was powerful in his own right, but for him to actually lose and be scared shitless by someone... "How strong is this guy?"

"I don't know...all I know is, he called himself a destroyer of worlds."

"Destroyer of worlds?" Misaki asked with an eyebrow raised to his hairline. "So...what? He's a chuuni?"

A low laughter caused the conversation to end. The group turned, and found the former president of Nozama Pharmacy, Takaaki Tenjo, nothing more than a crippled old man in a wheelchair who gazed out from the porch. His mouth was set into a grin, his laugh rising. "A Destroyer?" he said between guffaws. "My dear Narutaki, you fascinate me!"

"Tenjo-san?" Haruka called, frowning. "Do you know...who this Kamen Rider is?"

Takaaki turned to him, lips curved into a smile so wide it would have snapped his face in half. "Mizusawa-kun," he said with glee. "My truest belief is that in this world, there is a natural order and a food chain! The Amazons who hunt the humans, Jin Takayama who hunts the Amazons, and of course, yourself who hunts them both! However, above that, there is something even higher up! A Devil who hunts Amazons, Jin Takayama, and Haruka Mizusawa!"

He slammed his cane down, smirking.

"Yes...a devil called DECADE!"

When morning had arrived, Nagase had decided to give a benefit of a doubt, much against his bitter judgement, and drove towards Nagoya, which was already a few miles ahead. By noon, he and the two Amazons arrived and asked for directions, finding the aforementioned studio. It had the name printed in what looked like a banner resembling a camera lens, and the exterior more or less resembling a traditional Japanese house. "So, this is the place?" Chihiro asked. "It looks sort of run down."

"Tell me about it," Nagase said in agreement. He approached the door, rapping his knuckles against the wood. "Hello? Tsukasa-san? It's me, Nagase. You sent me a text?" There was no response. The black-haired teen frowned heavily, giving a slight look to Chihiro, who took out his driver, wrapping it against his waist while Iyu stood behind him, readying herself. Nagase took out one of the weapons he "borrowed" from Owner, that being a small handgun, and put his hand at the knob. To his surprise as he turned it, it clicked and the door pushed open. The three shared a look with one another. The fact that the door was unlocked, and that no one was answering, meant a lot of things. Nagase then pushed the door open further, allowing them to step inside.

Hikari Studio appeared to be abandoned for the most part. The walls were old and gray, the paint peeling off while the decor seemed to be perfectly in shape. There was a small space that could possibly be a waiting room as there were a few chairs and a table with a tea set on it, and further in a large space with a backdrop. Nagase stepped inside, keeping his aim steady as best he could. He was not used to the weight of a gun yet, nor was he even remotely experienced with one. This was his second time holding a gun, after all. Chihiro followed behind him, keeping an eye out for anything unusual. Iyu was behind them, looking out the door for anyone from 4C before she closed the door behind them. She then joined up with them.

After a brief search of the studio, they found no one inside. "Guess they're not here," Nagase said as he took a seat in the waiting room. He gave another look around the studio, noting that while the building itself was old as hell, the furniture was well in shape. "Weird...paints coming off the walls, and everything else looks fine."

"I wonder if it's a trap," Chihiro wondered. He saw Iyu taking a look at some of the pictures on the wall, which had a few unusual sights. Some appeared to be portraits of individuals, and others of landscapes. She also notices that there were a few pictures that looked absolutely obscured, as if unfocused or capturing an image within an image that had gone horribly wrong. "And who is Tsukasa?"

"Beats me," the human sighed. "Anyway, you doing okay, Chihiro?"

"Mm. Though I might need to restock on protein packs. I'm starting to run out."

Nagase nodded, making a mental note to find some of the stuff. It was a pain that Chihiro couldn't eat normal food, but given the shit he's gone through, it was understandable why he couldn't. He then looked at Iyu. "Out of curiosity," he asked. "Can Iyu eat? I mean, I know she's...dead...and all, but can she taste stuff?"

"I don't know, actually," the boy said. Truth be told, he hadn't asked her if she was able to experience most stuff anymore, like being able to feel pain or if she could taste stuff. What he did know, though, was that she still needed protein to keep herself in working order. At the very least, though, she was able to feed herself now. "Hey, Hiroki?"

"Yeah?"

"...thank you." Nagase blinked, looking at Chihiro strangely, who scratched the back of his head, cheeks pink. "For...saving me back there. I...I thought it would be better if I died. In a way...dad and Mizusawa were right. I can't control myself sometimes...and maybe I had given up on trying to get Iyu back to normal. But, then you came, and Iyu, she was..." A soft smile formed on his face, bowing his head. "Really...thanks."

For once, Nagase felt utterly embarrassed and turned away, scratching the back of his scalp. "D-dumbass," he muttered, making Chihiro grin. "Of course I'd save you. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"Aah!" Suddenly, the two boys shot up in alert, looking in alarm. Iyu was on the floor, rubbing her rear end. Seeing the two's startled looks, she stood up, waving her hand. "I-it's fine, I just tripped." She then noticed that she had accidentally pulled on one of the chains hanging in the air, which were keeping some of the backdrops up. One had fallen into place, though it was quite bizarre to the three. It showed a wonderful city with people strolling by, however there were a few odd individuals also shown in the backdrop. There were many people but what truly caught their attention were the people with what looked like Animal parts on them from horns, to tails, ears, or even both ears and tails. Sure there was signs of racial hate and distrust (No society is perfect after all) but it left a nice image for them to enjoy for sentimental reasons. "What is this?" Iyu asked, breathless. "It's...beautiful."

Nagase raised an eyebrow. "You think so?" he asked. "Kinda looks weird. Why's there a backdrop like this?" Then again, he had to agree with Iyu's sentiment somewhat. The smiles on both the animal-like individuals and on the normal people's faces were comforting, as if accepting the strangeness around them. For a moment, he envisioned Chihiro in his own Amazon form with Iyu in hers among their number, smiling without having 4C or Chihiro's father and that green bastard in the shadows hunting them. "But...I guess I see the appeal." He holstered the gun in his belt, and turned to the two. "C'mon, you two. Let's jet. Doesn't seem like that Tsukasa guy is here." The two gave a nod, and they made their way to the door.

Chihiro opened the door and stepped out...

"ACK! LOOK OUT!"

...and promptly collided with an unstoppable object. "Oof!" he let out a cry as he found himself thrown to the ground. Iyu promptly rushed to his side, going to help him up while Nagase growled, whirling on the guy who knocked him down. "Oi, asshole! Why don't you..." he trailed off and found his mouth hanging open, eyes wide in disbelief and shock. When Chihiro snapped out of his stupor, he shared Nagase's look of surprise with Iyu, staring at the person who knocked him down.

"Crap, I'm so sorry!" the inhuman woman cried. Her physique was human in the truest sense, having a well-rounded face with a sharp nose and an athletic physique, dressed in a tank top that read "Sports Club Ookami" with a bright orange short-sleeved jacket over it, and denim shorts with sport sneakers, as well as black bands around her wrists. She also had a collar around her neck. The "inhuman" part came in the fact that she had wolf ears and a wolf tail and her eyes vaguely resembled that of a dog. Small, sharp fangs poked out from the inside of her mouth, resembling fangs of that of a wolf, and her messy hair had two triangular appendages that were curved on the inside, giving the slight impression of being animal ears. However, the twitching proved that the ears were real. "You okay?! Gah, I knew I should have slowed down!"

The three teens said nothing. They could only stare at the woman in utter shock, which she noticed as she folded her arms, cocking her head in confusion. "What's the matter?" she asked. "Haven't you seen a Faunus before?"

Nagase was the first to break the silence, with only three words to describe this situation; "...what the fuck?!"

Those three words were colorfully, and probably, the best that the Amazons and human could describe. They stared at the woman who called herself a Faunus in utter shock and disbelief, incapable of any other action. Nagase at first thought she was an Amazon, but the woman looked far more human than any of the ones he's seen. That, and Amazons, when they transform, lose any semblance to a human being. Their form was warped, matching an animal or something utterly inhuman. The woman was clearly far more human, and unlike Amazons, showed sanity. Chihiro and Iyu also felt nothing from the woman, which proved that she was not an Amazon. That was confusing for the two, given that the woman was not human.

"What?" the woman who called herself a Faunus frowned, confused even further the by the stares the three teens were giving her. "Have you guys not seen a Faunus before?"

Iyu managed to form a response, though it started in a flustered stutter. "S-sorry, but...we've...never seen anyone like you before."

"Eh, really what back-water village did you come from to not see a Faunus before?" the woman asked, surprised as Faunus were in all the Kingdoms and these three didn't look like they were from Atlas.

"Faunus?" Chihiro asked as he was completely lost here.

The Wolf/dog woman nodded, folding her arms. "Uh, yeah?" she said, though she became a bit confused as to why they didn't seem to be familiar with the term. However, before she could talk with them further, one of the bands on her wrists lit up and let out a small beep, making her eyes widen. "Oh, shoot!" she cried before she hopped atop the railing, running around the two Amazons before falling back down to the sidewalk, taking off in a sprint. "Sorry, I'll make it up to you later!" she shouted over her shoulder before she quickly disappeared, leaving the three dumbfounded.

"...again, what the fuck?" Nagase questioned, staring at her retreating form. He had seen some weird shit during his time with Team Kiss, but this? This was just a whole new level of crazy. He looked at Chihiro and Iyu. "W-was she an Amazon?"

"No," Chihiro groaned as Iyu helped him up, dusting off his clothes. "She wasn't...but that doesn't make it any less weird."

Weird was one word for it. The three teens had more or less encountered a woman who had dog-like traits. They even noticed she might have had a tail wishing around behind her backside. However, the three then noticed something was off. Way off. Their surroundings were not the urban district of Nagoya, but rather a more structural and flourishing cityscape. Small stores, tall buildings, and a corporation tower not too far off in the distance. That, and rather than the still slightly dim sky that had come with the early morning, there was instead a bright azure blue sky with white streaks - a fact that should be impossible in minutes rather than hours. "W-what the hell is going on?" Nagase muttered in shock. "Did we take the back entrance by mistake?"

"Can't be," Chihiro said, also confused and startled. "We went in the way we came."

"Um, guys?" they heard Iyu call to them from behind. "Where's...the studio?" The two boys turned, and sure enough, what should have been Hikari Studio, the place that they were told to come to, was instead an old building with a steel shutter and a broken banner that read "Higashikata's Antiques." The shutter was spray-painted over as well, and over that was a sign that said "Closed Down."

Needless to say, the teens were floored. This...was impossible. A store does not simply vanish out of thin air, and one does not find themselves in another city in just a few seconds. Nagase scowled, already feeling the onset of a massive migraine as he held his head in frustration. "Dammit all, what the absolute crap is going on?!"

(With Decade)

"...are you sure about this, Tsukasa? I mean, don't me wrong, I'm sure you had a good reason for saving Chihiro-kun and all, but...you also have to admit that Mizusawa-san had a point. He can't control the lysogenic cells."

"Oh, have ye a little faith, Yusuke-kun. More importantly, where's our resident thief?"

"Right here. Just got back from Amazons' World."

"...isn't that Sigma-chan's armlet?"

"I see you're still a treasure-whore."

"Back off, Kadoya."

(Meanwhile in Remnant Kingdom of Vale)

A group of thugs no doubt hired from Junior's club was walking through town at night. As they walked people stepped away from them knowing who the orange haired cigar holding man was as his suit was neat and pristine. The group then entered the Dust shop called Till Dust to Dawn as they looked around and noticed all the Dust here. The Orange haired man walked forward as he was holding a violet stone in his hand it seemed to glow in a way that was opposite to the Dust in the store. The Stone was in the form of a necklace that hung over his grey scarf before the man looked to the old shop owner.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust Shop open this late?" The man asked as soon the goon pointed a gun at the old man.

"P-please! Just take my lien and leave!" The old man said scared as he held his hand up in the air. Unknown to them a certain group of dimension traveler saw the whole thing happening.

That was when the man stopped the old Shop owner before speaking. "Calm down, we're not here for your money." The man said before turning to his goons. "Grab the Dust." He ordered as the goons went and did just that which they took out empty Dust Cartridges and began taking the Dust.

The Henchmen then put a case on the counter opened as the old man was scared. "Crystals. Burn. Uncut." He ordered as the old man did just that and grabbed the crystals.

(With the Group prior)

As they explored the city they found more Faunus people as when they looked up to the night sky they saw a shattered moon which wasn't like that at home. They had millions of question but the prime one is what the hell was going on. They passed by many people and even the Faunus and felt no Amazons and saw none of them were Amazons save for Chihiro and Iyu. They asked around and they got weird looks like the three have been living in a rock or a dream or something as apparently they were in some Kingdom called Vale.

What's worse… they also learned that the world is inhabited by monsters bent on the destruction of humanity called Grimm. What's more so is that Japan or any of the other countries they knew of didn't exist either save for the Four Kingdoms of Vale, Vacuo, Mistral, and Atlas with the unofficial Kingdom outside the four called Menagerie. That...that had to be impossible. None of the three was even remotely aware of such a thing. As a result, it only made them even more confused, and the human frustrated. They were trying to find some sort of answer to explain how it is that they found themselves in this situation, but so far, they found no feasible explanation. Iyu had one theory, and eventually decided to test it by asking around with certain questions.

"Do you know the Competitive Creatures Control Center?"

"Have you ever heard of Amazons from five years ago?"

"Do you know the Nozama Pharmacy Corporation?"

The answers were all the same. After an hour or so of walking around town and taking a rest at a nearby bus stop, they went over what they learned after asking so many questions, and finally decided on the one thing that they still had a hard-time believing.

"Are we...really in another world?" Chihiro asked, skeptical. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it would explain why everything is so...weird, but..."

"Yeah," Nagase sighed in agreement. "Who ever heard about dimension jumping through a studio?" He took a quick swig of the water bottle he swiped from his apartment prior to heading after Chihiro with Iyu, downing a third of it before taking a breath. "Kind of feels like we're in an anime or manga."

Iyu nodded, drinking from her protein pack. Truth be told, she was equally as stunned, but was trying her best to stay as open-minded. Going by the circumstances...it was possible that this 'Tsukasa' individual, most likely also the magenta-colored warrior who saved Chihiro in time for them to grab him, was responsible...but how? Just how could a studio allow them to enter an alternate world? What could have been the cause? She searched her memory, and recalled that she had accidentally pulled down a backdrop, which had a setting similar to the city they were in, and a few inhuman individuals walking around with humans. Her eyes widened.

'Could it have been...the backdrop?'

Though it was irrational and crazy, it seemed to be the most likely reason how they ended up in such a place. Did that 'Tsukasa' person plan for them to enter that place and open the backdrop? "Iyu?" She snapped out of her thoughts, turning to see Chihiro staring at her in worry. "Are you okay? You've been quiet."

"Sorry...just thinking is all," she told him. "More importantly, how are you doing, Chihiro-kun?"

"E-eh?"

"She has a point," Nagase pointed out. "Up until yesterday, you were ready to get yourself killed by a shitty dad and a shitty green asshole, and to top that off, you were the point of origin behind the Amazon infections..." He winced, recalling just how sensitive that subject truly was, given the fact that two of their friends died because of it. No doubt the boy felt responsible for that, as well as Iyu's father becoming an Amazon and killing his entire family - poor girl included. "...so we have a reason to be worried." He gave the boy a scrutinizing glare. "So you better not try and do another stupid BSOD moment on us."

Chihiro sighed, rubbing his neck. He knew they had a point...but even now, he still felt at odds with himself. On one hand, he was happy that he was with his friends, and more importantly, with Iyu, who was finally back to normal...but on the other hand, he was still the source behind many problems. His father had tried to take the blame, claiming that he was the one responsible. In a way, he was right. If he had never fallen in love with his mother, Nanaha, maybe none of this would have happened...but 'what-ifs' meant little. The fact was, Chihiro was born, and he was a walking plague to everyone around him. Who was to say he wouldn't infect the people in this...new world? It was a horrible thought, and for a while, he thought it would have been better if his dad and Mizusawa had ended him.

As he thought this, he felt a hand wrap around his own. Surprised, he found Iyu staring at him, which of course made his heart thump wildly. "It'll be fine now, Chihiro-kun," she told him, her wonderful brown and yellow eyes staring back at his own. "Think about it like this...you don't have to fight anymore."

He would have responded, but he found a lump in his throat, which left any word he could have formed left stuck there. He felt his cheeks burn, and something inside of him swelled. Those lips were luscious pink, and they looked so soft. Her cheeks, round and rosy pink, and a slim neck. His heart was starting to thump. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, tighten his grip so she couldn't escape him. He wanted to hold her close, feel her skin and her breath on his skin. He wanted to feel the exposed flesh on her body. He wanted to taste those wonderful, chaste lips on her face. He wanted to-

"Good god, will you two love birds get a room?"

Nagase's jape snapped Chihiro out of it and immediately recoiled, realizing just what kind of territory his thoughts were going while Iyu's face turned red, glaring cutely an the human who chuckled at their reaction. "W-we aren't like that, Hiroki-kun!" she insisted, ignorant of Chihiro's own reaction. His face was scarlet, and was forced to bury his face in his hands just to hide it. 'W-what was I thinking?! I-I don't want to do that to Iyu! It-it's just...wrong...' And yet in spite of how wrong it would be, he still felt the urge, and like his instincts to feed, he tried to squash it down. 'Dammit, what is wrong with me? I...I never felt like that before. It's...different than wanting to eat someone.'

As Chihiro calmed himself down, and his skin color returned, he noticed a commotion going on. "What's happening over there?" he wondered aloud, catching his friends' attention as they all looked and saw what looked like a fight going on in a store.

"Looks like a Robbery." Nagase said as he was ready to look the other way and walk away from it.

(Back at Dust till Dawn currently)

As one of the henchmen went to the other side for dust, he stop as he saw someone in the back.

A girl wearing a red hood, reading magazines, and listening to music on her headset as she read, as the guy pulled out a weapon and said, "Hand in the air where I can see them."

The girl didn't move or really seem to be hearing him as the guy said, "Hey do you have a death wish I said hands in the air." Reaching over grab her shoulder and pull her out of her reading as she said, "Hu?"

The henchman saw the headset as he pointed at them, the girl understood and pull them down to hear what the man was saying as she said, "Yes?"

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" the guy said to the red hooded girl as she asked, "Are you… robbing me?"

"Yes!" the guy was tired of saying it over, as the girl said, "Oh."

*Insert: This Will Be the Day

AS everyone was busy with the dust collecting as the there was a commotion in the back as someone went flying to the front of the shop.

Another Thug came in and pointed his gun at the girl as he want kidding. "Freeze!" He called as he pointed his weapon at the girl.

(Outside)

*pause song

*Continue music

The window still was soon shattered as the thug was thrown out of it as the girl followed. The three Thugs looked out the window and saw the girl's weapon transform into a scythe before she spun it around and taking a battle stance.

*Ends song

"Ok..." The man said as he turned to his goon squad. "Get her." He said before the three thugs left through the door to go after the girl that had a riding hood thing going on.

The Girl soon began to fight them as she used her Scythe built in gun to propel it to smash into the goons. She was kicking there asses as she slashed and bashed them making sure not to kill them. It looked like she was winning until a thug got up and charged at the girl who was about to bash him only to drop a Dust Crystal he snagged and shot at it knocking the girl back hard.

(Back with the trio prior to the explosion)

The two teens' eyes widened at this, and looked back to Nagase. Nagase, for his part, was unconcerned, as he turned to leave, something which Iyu noticed and frowned in disapproval. "Hiroki-kun, where are you going?"

"A place for us to crash," he answered, turning to her. "Also, the police can handle this. There's no reason for you or Chihiro to get involved."

"But..."

"Weren't you the one who said that Chihiro didn't have to fight anymore?" he said, causing her to cringe, realizing that he was using her words back at her. "I think the same goes for you too, Iyu. You went through even worse shit than Chihiro."

Iyu still looked unconvinced. She looked over to Chihiro, who looked at the store with the same worried expression that she did. They wanted to help the people inside...but a part of them knew that Nagase had a point. They had no reason to get involved, or fight. They had a chance to live peaceful lives without anyone hunting them, and exposing themselves here would be problematic. They had no knowledge of Amazons, and thus, they had no way to react to seeing two kids turn into monsters and suddenly rush in. Humanity would always fear the unknown. This situation was a part of such a thing. They were obviously somewhat afraid of what extra-species could do, especially if they were willing to rob a shop.

Reluctantly, Chihiro was about to leave with Iyu and Nagase. However, as his foot swiveled, the unmistakable sound of an explosion resounded loudly in the air.

Suddenly, Chihiro remembered the day he started to turn Iyu back to her average self. When they took cover in the chapel, hoping to take a rest, when 4C cornered them, one of their own men turned into an Amazon and attacked his comrades, killing a few of them.

The memory of him tearing into his mother, and the memory of hearing the sounds of the snake-like monster eating his friends, made themselves known. His hands balled into fists when he felt his instincts flare. They were a part of his Amazon Instincts, but not truly apart of them. The instincts of an Amazon were three things; to escape life-threatening situations, to feed when hunger was present, and to fight for one's survival when escape was no longer an option. The instincts...the feelings he felt now had developed when he became a part of Team Kiss and were further enforced when he started to fight alongside Iyu. He knew what these feelings were telling him, and what they wanted him to do. Feelings he gladly embraced, and thus acted upon.

Nagase saw him taking off the bag over his shoulder, taking out his belt. His eyes widened. "Chihiro?!" he cried when he slapped it around his waist. The belt immediately attached itself to him, the two ends coming together and tightening itself on him for a comfortable fit. "Don't tell me you're gonna-?!"

The moment Chihiro slammed the cylinder into the slot, and injected whatever was inside into the belt, which then began to pump into his systems, throwing his Amazon Cells into a wild frenzy, Nagase knew that he wouldn't be able to stop his friend. Instead, he backed away, knowing that what came next was going to be a blast of hot air. He had experienced what happens when being in close proximity to Chihiro when he is about to transform, and suffice to say, he could still remember the intense heat that washed over him, nearly setting his damn clothes on fire.

 _ **[N-E-O]**_

When his eyes burned orange-red, Chihiro's Amazon side came to, and yelled at the top of his lungs,

"Amazon!" Chihiro yelled as soon the belt and his body released a burst of intense heat causing the thugs and the leader to look to them seeing what had happened as Ruby and Roman saw the transformation. The Thugs unlucky to be to close were thrown back as Roman Torchwick was in shock about it. Walking torts them as he released an ominous almost beast like sigh was the one who hunts Amazons the one called Neo.

"What the hell?!" He called in shock as Neo stood in front of Ruby like a shield as he glared at Roman. "Ok blue lizard whoever or whatever you are this is where me and you two say goodbye." Roman said as he aimed his cane at them which then opened as he fired a blast from it which when it shot Ruby was shocked.

"Look out!" She called but it was too late the blast hit as Ruby shielded her eyes as she felt something splatter a little on her face. Ruby opened her eyes and saw her savior was ok but she saw some black substance was exiting his body but quickly healing as she then reached to her face and saw the black liquid on it and wiped it off.

"What the no way he took a full blast from that and shrugged it off." Roman said as he didn't see this coming. He quickly fired again forcing Neo to grab Ruby and jump away to avoid the blast as Roman used his chance to make his escape.

"Will you be ok?" Neo asked as the old man nodded. "What about… you?" He asked but not to see if the red girl was ok but saw Ruby was already chasing down the criminal.

"Come on!" Ruby called as she ran ahead as he didn't even see her move.

Roman was soon cornered as Ruby caught up as both Ruby and Neo had caught up to the criminal with ease. "Persistent." Roman said as soon a Bulwark began to rise from street before Roman as Neo saw it as did Ruby. Roman then got on the Bulwark as he then pulled out a Red Dust Crystal as Neo wondered what he was planning. "End of the line, Red and Blue Lizard!" Roman said before throwing the crystal at them.

It was then that Neo's instincts told him this was bad as he soon he was right and just in time too as Roman fired to the Dust Crystal only for a second yell to be heard.

"AMAZON!" The second yell called as soon Iyu jumped in and grabbed the Dust Crystal before throwing it at Roman as the crystal and blast met half way.

"Holy crap that was close." Roman thought before he saw what he had thought may have been some unholy offspring of a human and Nevermore.

"Move children!" Came a voice as soon a blond haired witch like librarian/teacher appeared as Ruby saw her. Just from first glance, little red knew exactly who she was as she was star struck. "A huntress!" as she could barely contain her excitement upon meeting one of these brave warriors.

However there was no time for that as she was now locked in a battle with a woman in a red dress as they traded attacks with each other. Trying to knock the plane down, the elder blond huntress created a giant spike from the destroyed concrete only for her opponent to shot it apart piece by piece. Adjusting her tactics with her telekinesis semblance she took the concrete shards to attack it from every angle.

Though in counter the woman in red knocked them all down before they could touch the plane.

Finally pulled back from her awestruck moment, Ruby was ready to step in as she then fired Crescent Rose in its sniper form at the Bulwark. Neo and Iyu weren't done as they soon charged straight at the ship in question and jumped to its cockpit to meet the red dressed woman who was shocked at this.

Quickly retaliating the woman in red fired a few fireballs. But Neo went in first and grabbed the woman pushing her to the metal wall hard enough to dent it as the woman was shocked. He then used his limited from movement of his arm and is the cylinder on his belt activating a function on it.

" _ **BLADE LOADING!"**_

When it invoked that he was pushed away from the red wearing woman who then saw the segments of his right arm open up as a blade began to come from it almost in a biological way as it also produced a handle as she saw it was a weapon.

Iyu then charged at the woman and shew quickly saw the resemblance she had to a Nevermore Grimm as she tried to establish dominance over her with Salem's teaching but she didn't get anything other than a far off Nevermore that was too far for proper control. "What are you?" She asked in shock but soon Iyu hit the red woman hard as she then slammed her head to the wall as Roman saw this while driving.

"Definitely was not expecting my night to be turning out like this" as Roman took out a fresh cigar. "Cinder, you mind doing something about this or else we'll both be caught!"

The woman in red glared at him as she didn't care much for his behavior. As much as she would have liked to roast him, they were still allies as he had resources they needed. So much to her apprehension, "I will keep them busy. Make your escape at that time". Staring at the two who were before her as she had to basically bum rush them both off the Bulwark. She didn't want to flaunt this ability so early. With her stolen half of the fall maiden's power, it was somewhat detrimental constantly eating at her consciousness wanting to be complete. But against an opponent like these two she needed to fight with everything she had. After the power they displayed and the ability they had they might become a danger to their plan as she needed to be dealt with now. Backing up, she gave herself a running start as she launched herself out. Moving at blinding speed to her opponents she used her power to basically bum rush them off the Bulwark as they ended up grabbing her and taking her down with them.

Neo and Iyu were able to get a release but Neo kept a firm grip as they landed in an alley. Iyu landed on a dumpster as Neo was used as a cushion for the girl as she then got out of his grip as she then to her shock saw he didn't use Aura at all but as Neo got up he showed he was completely find as if a fall like that was basically just a love tap.

Not taking chances, Cinder distorted her face with magic to hide her identity as she was ready to face off against her opponent.

"Come quietly." Chihiro said as Iyu then spoke up.

 **"Or you will be taken by force!"** Iyu said sitting in her battle stance. **"And we really don't wish to hurt you too badly."** Iyu said as she didn't want to hurt someone to bad even if they were trying to kill them.

Cinder found their overwhelming confidence beyond irritating. She was going to enjoy crushing them both and as she would show the difference between them was like heaven and earth before bringing them to Salem because they may prove useful. With her power as the fall maiden, how could she lose? Seeing her opponents charge straight at her, "amateur". Just at her thoughts alone several fireballs formed around her as she launched them in continuous volley. Even if they tried to escape or go for cover there was nowhere for them to run.

But to Cinder's thoughts they charged in head on as Neo swung his blade around slashing through the flames or deflecting them causing said blade to start to heat up. Iyu then jumped from wall to wall grabbing make shift shields as she then used them to block the flames as they came at her. Cinder didn't realize these two were this good and powerful.

They soon got close as Iyu jumped up from behind Neo using his shoulders as spring board before she got to Cinder as the two rolled to the ground a bit and separated. Iyu was in a crouching combat position as Cinder mirrored it a bit as Iyu then charged in as Cinder was then clawed at as she saw the claw marks from Iyu on her skin shocking her to no end. Neo then came in as Cinder saw it as the two Amazons were really pushing against her in this fight. Cinder was baffled that she couldn't hit her target after everything she threw at her. "What are they?" She wondered as there was no conceivable way they were able to dodge all her attacks so easily.

AS the battle progressed Cinder began to track their movements and soon saw what they would do next as she knew she had them now as she was setting up explosive traps she was going to capture them soon. Just as Cinder anticipated Neo and Iyu had tripped those traps as they exploded beneath them. Quickly jumping into the air she escaped the detonation as the two Amazons kicked off the air escaping one blast after another. But once they was high enough the final trap was released. Looking around them in surprise the two were completely surrounded by several layers of fireballs as the woman in the red dress had her arm raised out with her hand open.

Clenching her hand into a fist, Cinder concentrated all of it right at Neo and Iyu as it ignited into a powerful explosion destroying the buildings adjacent to it knocking down walls, collapsing floors, or shattering windows. ". . . . Hmph" she smirked as nothing could have survived that.

But after a moment allowing the smoke to clear Cinder was taking her leave before out of nowhere Neo and Iyu charged straight out of the smoke and bum rushed Cinder catching her by surprised as they both roared out at Cinder.

Cinder then released her power as she then jumped back summoning her weapons as she didn't think she would be forced to do this. "What?!" Cinder exclaimed absolutely dumbfounded as her opponents had charged out from the smoke, dust, and with nary a scratch on them.

"We're really hard to kill." Neo said as he glared at Chihiro.

As the situation had finally sunk in, Cinder took a step back. "What kind of monster are these two?!" She wondered as Cinder had witnessed and fought things of nightmares as she never dared to back away. But for what stood before her now, she was paralyzed where she stood. Seeing her hand shake as she felt cold sweat slide down her face her anger had started to flare. "I'm . . . . Afraid? . . . ." Clenching her fist in rage, "Me?! Afraid?! Impossible!" Seeing her opponent charge at her again she was brought out of her stunned state as she released a continuous flame that covered the entire road.

Iyu charged straight in ignoring the flames as she then grabbed Cinder who then slashed at Iyu who spun to avoid the weapon but was nicked by it causing the substance from her blood which was black to hit Cinder in the eyes as she was blinded for a moment.

Iyu used the moment unaware of the blindness to kick Cinder hard as Cinder used her Maiden power and weapons to stop herself as she caused the ground to turn to lava. Neo then charged forward as Cinder had got the black substance she assumed was blood out of her eyes as she then saw Neo just in time to start a sword fight with him.

However Cinder knew her defeat was imminent. If her opponent was truly aiming to kill, this battle would have been over by now. Escape at this point was practically impossible. However the only thing on her mind right now was why was she going to lose? Even if she only had half of the fall maiden's powers she should have been more than a match to about any hunter or huntress out there. Yet here was these two unknowns who clearly can bleed and had no Aura to protect them who should have both been considered a novice. However at this very moment together they had her completely backed against the wall. To add insult to injury she was not even fighting at her absolute best.

For the short time she had observed them, their abilities surpassed her own through teamwork that went to a deep understand of each other where words weren't needed and what they lacked in skills and training they made up for with cunning and ingenuity.

"What power could possibly be greater than that of a maiden?!" She mentally screamed at herself before the two then jumped up and did a drop kick at her sending her flying to the wall hard as it even made a hole to the other side. The two walked in glaring at her as Cinder was barely conscious to see the two Amazons walk in here.

"W-what are you?" Cinder asked as her magic wore off as she was about to black out.

"We're… Amazons." Neo said as Iyu stood with them.

"Amazon…" Cinder said before she blacked out defeated by two unknowns to her plan.

"Chihiro Iyu!" Nagase called as he ran up to the two as he glared at them. "Are you two nuts?! We needed to keep a low profile!" Nagase said as the two returned to normal.

"S-sorry." Chihiro said as he removed his belt from his person.

"But… people were getting hurt." Iyu said as Nagase saw that Iyu now having more access to her emotions looked down right adorable right now with that kicked puppy look on her face.

'Damn a woman's ultimate weapon… kawaii.' Nagase said as he tried to resist but failed miserably. "Fine whatever just lets beat it before trouble finds us." Nagase said but soon the blond haired woman from before was there at their exit route.

"Too late young man." Glynda Goodwitch said as this was going to give her headaches later she just knew it.

"Oh fuck." Nagase cursed before the three were taken in with a detained Ruby.

(Later Vale Police department, interrogation room)

Ruby, Nagase, Iyu, and Chihiro were sitting in the room with a single light above them, for Nagase this was like something he would see in a movie with his friend. Iyu felt like she was back at 4C again but nothing major here. For Chihiro he felt like a guilty teen caught for stupid minor crime but they all saw Glynda walking back and forth in front of them as she said to them, "I hope you realize that your actions tonight, will not be taken lightly, you four. You put yourselves and other in great danger."

"They started it!" Ruby started to Nagase look to his fellow 'inmate,' as he said to her, "Calm down girly, she can't really say that. You know our action are in self defends, if anything we are here mostly here against our rights." Nagase said hoping they can play that card here unless they are here for questioning.

So the question is, why are they in an interrogation in front of a huntress (who the three had assumed she was since they were told about the hunters who hunted the Grimm), than a police officer to maybe give their statement of what happen that, almost being ridiculed. But if they pull the illegal vigilante justice card on them then they were screwed.

"Self-defense stopped when you chased after the criminals in question though they are in custody, your actions tonight are still being called for," Goodwitch said as she walk in front of them as she said, "But if it was up to me I would just send you home with a pat on the back." Ruby seem to smile at that but with the trio they had a small warning sense going off like they're supposed to be something else, as Goodwitch went on saying, "And a slap on the wrist."

'SMACK!'

Smack her riders whip on the table scared Ruby, and somewhat the others but Nagase had gotten worse before. "Lady or you into that dominatrix stuff?" Nagase said as Iyu and Ruby both looked.

"Dominatrix?" They asked as Nagase was shocked at this.

"Oh my god their so innocent." Nagase said as Chihiro agreed with his friends their as luckily Glynda was able to regain her composure and keep herself from slamming Nagase's head on the table hard.

With Chihiro he thought of what Goodwitch had said to them as then he asked, "If our actions are being question, who's questioning them?"

"That would be me young man," A voice from the doorway is heard as Goodwitch turn to see her boss, as the two amazons, one human, and one huntress in training saw him, a man with gray hair and small glasses, with a plate of cookies in one hand, and a cut of coffee in the other and a cane hanging off his arm. "If I may request may I speak with you all separately?" Ozpin asked as Chihiro saw he was a good person already and nodded.

"Ok." Chihiro said as Nagase got up as he, Chihiro, and Iyu were led by Glynda to a different room.

"Ruby Rose." The man greeted as he got closer look to Ruby with his black tinted glasses that were in front of his topaz eyes and silver hair which seemed to move every other time he moved his head. "You have silver eyes." He said as Ruby found that strange.

"Um... Ok." Ruby said as she was confused as to what was going on.

"Anyway where did you learn to do this?" The man asked as he motioned torts the screen which showed Ruby in action as it was when Ruby noticed he had a similar ring to Sirius.

"Um... Signal Academy." Ruby said nervous a bit feeling she was being integrated as the man seemed to intimidate her.

The man looks closely to Ruby to her reaction and question, "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular," Ruby said didn't know telling the man that one person did than everyone else was a good thing or not as she didn't want to get anyone else in trouble or even lie about it, as she was raise like that.

"I see." the man said as he put down a plate of cookies in front of Ruby, and to first glance, her eyes sparkled a bit and was hesitating to grab one, as she did and ate it within a second, soon she took another, than another, and another until she was stuffing her face faster than you can say, 'Got milk?'

As the man saw how crazy Ruby was eating the cookies, he wanted to get on tracked and said, "It's just I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before." Turning his head up as he remembers his past and said, "A dusty, old crow."

"Thash muh unkul!" Ruby said with her mouth full as the man raise an eyebrow to that as Ruby clear her mouth and said, "Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at signal!"

As the man took a sip of his coffee as he hear Ruby story as she went on as she said, "I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, now I'm all like- Hoooaahh! Witchaaa!-"

Before Ruby could go on, the man cut in and said, "So I noticed."

Putting down his cup of coffee and had his cane tapping the ground a bit before setting it still as he said, "Now what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well…" Ruby began to say as she was very hyper, trying keep it down as she said, "I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters." The man said as a he saw she had great potential inside.

"Yeah... I only have two more years of training at Signal and then I'm going to apply for beacon. My sister is starting there this year and she's trying to become a Huntress and I'm trying to become a Huntress because I want to help people, my parents have always taught us to help others so I thought might as well make a career out of it police are alright but Huntresses are so much more fun romantic and." She trailed off as she seem to be excited about it. "You know?" She asked as that was a long explanation.

The woman was silent as the man looked at her with his fingertips together. "Do you know who I am?" The man asked as Ruby nodded.

"Your professor Ozpin you're the headmaster of Beacon." Ruby said causing the now identified Ozpin to smirk in amusement.

"Hello." Ozpin said as Ruby smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby greeted as Ozpin then cut to the chase.

"You want to come to my school?" He asked almost offered.

"More than anything." Ruby said as Ozpin the looked at the blond haired woman who looked the other way trying to stay out of this.

"Well ok." Ozpin said surprising Ruby.

(With Chihiro, Iyu, and Nagase)

The three were in the room as Chihiro and Iyu were sitting and Nagase was pasting back and forth in the back of the room. Soon Ozpin accompanied by Glynda walked into the room as he sat down and looked to the three as Nagase looked. "Though this is very unusual you three seem to show some skills in combat and fire arms though the fire arm was being held illegally mind you but I do admit that you are skilled, but we have no information about you." He turned to the two Amazons and one human, his expression polite, but still curious.

"Now then..." Ozpin began as he took out a manila folder and opened it, revealing several documents. "You said your names were...Hiroki Nagase, Iyu Hoshino, and Chihiro, is that right?" The three nodded. Ozpin gave the youngest of the three a curious glance. "No family name?"

Chihiro was silent for a while before answering the question, his voice tense. "...my mother and father never married. She died when I was young, and father and I...we're not on the best terms right now."

Ozpin's eyes softened. An orphan with abusive parents then. It explained a few things, then. For now, he focused on the more important facts like the fact he was hiding a few things with his friends.

"Where is it you all learned to fight as you did? Those skills, and your weapon of choice are not very common anywhere, are they?" Ozpin leaned forward slightly, yellow eyes alight with curiosity.

"I had formal training but nothing noteworthy." Iyu said as Chihiro then spoke.

"I myself was self-taught." Chihiro said as that much was true because he was self-taught to survive.

"Now then young man." Ozpin began as he then looked to Nagase. "I can only assume you had that firearm because you were willing to actually shoot someone...and no doubt use it on the criminals robbing the store when your friend intervened." Ozpin asked as he saw the way Nagase carried it showed he had practice with it even if the gun was long since outdated.

"So what?" Nagase scoffed as he wasn't going to let those two numbskulls get themselves killed since he had seen the weapons their do damage to them.

"Well I took the liberty of cross referencing your names in the databases around Remnant and I was shocked when I learned there was nothing on you plus there had been no reports of a 'humanoid Nevermore Grimm,' from any of the local huntsman or beyond." Ozpins said as Nagase glared at Ozpin.

"Why don't you mind your own fucking business?!" Nagase yelled as Ozpin had to admit, the boy had courage, that's for sure.

"Well I was hoping if I may to help you three out as clearly you three may be lost in this world." Ozpin said as the three saw how he said 'world.' "Before you make accusations does the name Tsukasa ring any bells for you?" Ozpin asked as he looked to the three.

"Yea…" Nagase said a bit nervously as Ozpin chuckled before showing them a text on his scroll.

"He sent me this saying to expect you three in the coming days and I received this, this morning." Ozpins said as he had to admit Tsukasa works fast.

"Does that mean you… know?" Chihiro asked as Ozpin nodded.

"Yes and though I am concerned of possible outbreaks I have also seen that Amazons can also retain their human selves if their will is strong enough. I have never been prejudice to beings with souls so if an Amazon approached me though feral but possessing a soul I would do everything in my power to help it saving death as the absolute last resort." Ozpin said as Nagase had to admit this guy wasn't like 4C or Chihiro's shitty dad as the stern woman stood behind Ozpin.

"How can you help us?" Iyu asked as they were in the presence of a possible ally standing before them.

"Well with your skills you are more than welcome to become students at the Huntsman Academy Beacon. I would insist it, to be honest." Ozpin stated with a rather small smile. The stern woman looked at him as if he had grown two heads, and then left the room in exasperation, tired of his antics.

"Will this tuition be paid for?" Nagase said as he wanted answers first.

"Of course as well as housing provided for the times term are on breaks and such." Ozpins aid as that all sounded reasonable.

"But… we need better weapons." Iyu said as Ozpin then pulled out some cards on his person.

"These people should help you get suited up and prepared if they ask tell them to put it on my card." Ozpin said as this was like a luck of the god's right here, or a divine intervention of story plot proportions.

"…When does the term start?" Chihiro asked as he looked to Ozpin.

"The transport to Beacon will be arranged for you. Bring what you need, and good luck to you all." Ozpin said as they looked at the card as they saw another number no doubt in case the changed their minds in the future which was now no longer needed but still useful here.

One thing was for sure the Hunt was on and the hunter was the Amazons and the pray… the Grimm and all those who mean humanity and the world of Remnant any sort of harm.

Captured and chained, Roman and Cinder had not anticipated this as a possible outcome. At this time they were both in an escort ship currently being shipped off to prison.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance as he flailed a bit in his chains the crime boss looked to his side with frustration. "You mind doing something about this?"

As much as she tried to concentrate, Cinder couldn't conjure anything. The guards were thorough not missing even the dust that was woven into her cloths. Even going as far as doubling up on the Aura restricting cuffs on her whole body. She was angry no furious she was defeated by two unknowns one looking like a Grimm while the other like a beast made by man.

This infuriated her drove her anger to its limits as she then roared out and struggled with the chains as Roman was surprised to see Cinder lose her cool like this. "Wow she is pissed." Roman said as he did not see her flipping out like this coming in anyway. "The chains?" Roman asked once again annoyed only to receive a glare from his partner in crime.

Cinder looked at Roman and saw something appear in her mind. She didn't see a pawn or a tool or even a partner… what she saw was food. 'Wait Roman Food? I'm no cannibal and… I'm not starved to such a state.' Cinder thought as soon she heard a new voice.

" **Release me. Let me hunt."** A voice spoke from within Cinder as she looked around and luckily saw Roman didn't hear it but only she did. Cinder saw that the voice sounded like her own but more beast like and savaged as she remembered observing Roman and saw the two children and how they both used these items to transform into those creatures. **"Let me out I must feed. Let me feed to make us stronger."** The voice said as Cinder saw her mouth was starting to salivate as the thought of feeding was becoming to enticing as she then took a deep breath to control herself.

"You want to feed?" Cinder asked silently as the voice heard this.

" **Yes very much so let us feed!"** The voice called as Cinder then smirked as this loss has given her an advantage here.

"Then go wild and hunt but I shall be in control beast." Cinder said silently as the voice cheered as if enjoying this.

" **Of course Alpha leader. Let's go and feed!"** The voice cheered as Cinder's eyes soon began to give of the same glow as Chihiro's did before he henshin back then.

"Roman… what did you hear before those two appeared?" Cinder asked as Roman looked to Cinder who was slumped forward as her eyes were shadowed by her hair.

"I don't know uh I think they yelled out Amazon." Roman said as he then froze up when he saw Cinder smirk.

"Well that fight helped me even the playing fields with them." Cinder said as she realized when she cut Iyu and her blood flew in her eyes at that moment the power Iyu and Neo both had passed on to her giving Cinder their power as Amazons. Cinder began to breath hard as she could feel it the beast inside was coming out and she would control it for it was in her body so the beast inside was her tenant thus will obey her like a trained animal and attack dog. "I'll say it for now… AMAZON!" Cinder roared as soon the muscle like tentacles shot out of her body as soon she broke out of the chains transformed as she looked like a Dragon of sorts mixed with an Amazon as she also held a major resemblance to Chihiro's own Amazon form.

"Ok maybe my back up wasn't needed." Roman said as he then saw Cinder glare at him and when she charged at him Roman screamed and closed his eyes only to open them when he heard metal breaking and saw his cuffs were undone.

" **I won't kill you Roman unless you displease me and as I am now I think I'll eat you instead."** Cinder said as an Amazon as she then smirked. 'All I will need once we escape to control this new power is that belt or one like it. Heh good thing I have connections to have Watts build one for me.' Cinder mentally said as she knew she had more power now and when she gets the full Fall Maiden's power not even those Amazons will be able to defeat her so easily again.

The news of course would report this of a savage and brutal massacre where the victims were consumed by a Grimm that could speak as stated by the survivors of such a horrifying and brutal yet most unexpected of tragedies.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you go I do hope you all enjoy this in the end so until next time I expect reviews and as we always say here to friend and readers ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY Amazon NEO

ESKK: Ok before we begin I will say… YES I KNOW I COPIED AND PASTED IT! But if you idiots didn't bother to check I had permission to use it prior to starting this. Jesus I'm not a dumbass or a thief who will use anything to make myself better I always ask before I use something not mine. So if any of you dumbasses want to be dicks and wail on me for using someone else's first at least check to see if I had permission first before jumping the fucking gun. Now then since my rant is over let's start now then shall we.

(Start)

*Insert Die Set Down

[Chorus]

As the music plays, the camera shows the girls of RWBY - Ruby in front of her mother's grave, hands clasped in prayer as behind her was the shadow of an Amazon as it seemed chained up by rose vines as it struggled to get free wanting to feed as its clawed hands were inches from Ruby. Weiss walking through the halls of the Schnee manner, passing by Whitley and Winter as she was looking over Blue Prints and Data on what looked like the Transformation Armlet and The Transformation Belt held by Iyu and Chihiro, what looked like a armlet to inject some sort of medicine into the wearer as it was labeled under 'private project.' Blake atop a tree, staring at the shatter moon of Remnant with Adam leaning against the tree. Yang driving at top speed through the streets on Bumblebee, grinning. Then, the scene shifts to Kamen Rider Amazon Neo, already transformed, with Iyu and Nagane next to him with their backs turned to the screen before Amazon Neo smashed his fist into the screen, creating the title card.

-We don't ask, but we were born into the world! God, we believe, if they say its crime-

Chihiro walks through the desolate streets of Vale, holding his Neo Amazons Driver in hand as next to him was Iyu as they both had weapons on them as Chihiro's was at his waist as it seemed able to wrap around his arm. Iyu had an assortment of feather like throwing knives with knife launchers on her gauntlets as the two were dressed more like huntsman with armor and new clothing. Behind them, blue veins spread all across the street. When it closes up on their faces, it shows their eyes glowing bright blue, and black veins spreading up to his face.

-How we feel? We must say, "must be ah deep punishment!" Oh, no, no, ooh~-

Ruby sits on the windowsill of her room, Crescent Rose resting against the wall. As she stares at the broken moon, the camera dives into her eyes, finding her cowering in a shed, a younger Yang protecting her with fists raised. Around them, the same blue veins spread through the shed as soon the door busted open as an Amazon ran in and attacked Yang as it then bit down on her beginning to devour her arm as it then looked to Ruby reverting it its human form to reveal Ruby herself.

-Calmness, I lost in the labyrinth. Pain and relief, my heart is so bluely-

Weiss is found in a large hall, her rapier in hand as she stares down a Knight. The room flips over, showing a younger Weiss crying in a fetal position as the veins surround her.

-Crazy, I don't why many bodies surround me! They've been livin' till a while ago-

Blake and Adam stand back to each other, with Blake facing the front and a forlorn expression on her face. Adam fades behind her into black, as does the rest of the world while the blue veins creep up on her body. Yang comes up from behind her, pulling her into an embrace and allowing the veins to spread to her as well.

-Oh, yeah~!-

Chihiro is shown again, this time with glowing yellow before he screams, red flames consuming his body.

-Whoa~ Whoa~ Whoa~ Take your AmazonZ!-

The camera shows Amazon cells being consumed, spreading into black veins that show Chihiro as Amazon Neo combating a Grimm, tearing it apart with his blade.

-Damn! We don't wanna grow to be dead all the way!-

The veins expand, showing Team RWBY against an Elder Beringel. It holds a struggling Weiss in its hand before Yang smashes her fist into its jaw, dropping her and being caught by Blake. It then showed Ruby put on a belt of her own as she then screamed out and turning into her own Amazon form as this was Amazon Thorn.

-Whoa~ Whoa~ Whoa~ Fate must be done!-

Another vein spreads out, showing another image of Chihiro, this time battling Adam Taurus, their blades clashing before parting and clashing once again.

-Set them free! Eat up the ugly desire!-

The fourth vein shows Team JNPR facing two Amazons. Pyrrha and Jaune defend themselves against a Shrike while Ren and Nora dance around and attack a Crab Amazon.

-Whoa~ Whoa~ Whoa~ Take your AmazonZ!-

Several veins converge, returning the screen to normal and showing Chihiro in the middle of the rain, staring at a hooded female figure carrying a belt similar to his. A close up shows bloody tears falling from his face.

-We can't stop the lonely game! Answer is only one!-

Team RWBY and JNPR stand in the ruins of Beacon Academy, blue veins covering the entire area. Staring them down is an unseen figure with glowing orange eyes, flames flickering in their side is a Mole Amazon, glowering at them before revealing Cinder who had the belt from before on before she screamed out turning into her own Amazon Form called Amazon Scorch.

-Already the DIE SET DO~WN!-

Chihiro falls into a pitch black ocean, the blue veins slowly dancing their way towards him. A light shimmers close to him, causing him to open his eyes. The final image shows Chihiro in his Amazon Neo form, cradling the body of Iyu while black feathers fall around them both.

(Start)

On an airship going to Beacon as Ruby stood there with a smile on her face… nerves one at that, as a blonde hair girl hugs her as she said, "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop." Ruby complained as she was being hugged by Yang which made her very nervous to be here.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang called as she jumped around a bit.

"Really, sis, it was nothing." Ruby said as she was modest all she did was the right thing.

"What do you mean?! It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." Yang said trying to get her sister to stop moping around.

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees,' ok?! I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby said as Yang sighed.

"What's with you aren't you excited?!" Yang asked as her sister was going to Beacon she should be more happy.

"Of course I'm excited I just... I got moved ahead 2 years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Ruby said sadly as Yang then went next to her sister and put an arm around her shoulder.

"But you are special." Yang said as soon the news began.

"Last night a massive break out had occurred in the Vale City Police Department where the nefarious Roman Torchwick and the now identified Cinder Fall were being detained. No one knew what had occurred but the result of the break out caused many police lives as many of them claim to have seen some sort of humanoid Grimm breaking Roman out." The news Anchor said as Ruby saw this and remembered Iyu from last night as the girl did look like a fusion between a human and a Nevermore. "The result of the break out is not one for the light of heart so view discretion is greatly advised here especially those with young children." The Anchor said as he showed the scene of the break out as many huntsman hopefuls saw this and cringed or even wanted to vomit as the blond haired knight was even sick.

There was blood scattered everywhere half of a man was hanging by his intestines from the ceiling, and many of these people looked to have been mauled and consumed by some sort of wild animal. A Grimm may be savage but never to such a level to this bloody massacre. The people who fought here had Dust Weapons and a few had Aura to aid them and even they didn't stand a chance of what looked like a one sided massacre.

Yang wanted to vomit but she soon looked to Ruby who Yang then covered Ruby's eyes from it but oddly enough Ruby didn't seem sick in a normal sense. Ruby almost looked like she was hungry but mentally Yang could tell before covering her eyes it was like Ruby wasn't exactly there like some sort of mental battle was going on, though, a very minor one.

'Why did I find that… tempting.' Ruby thought getting a bit worried for a minute before she blocked it out and went about as normal for herself.

"Though Cinder was not found among those in custody nor the victims like with Roman Torchwick both are still very much at large as the escape was aided by a third unknown individual and the three continue to evade authorities. If you have any information on their whereabouts or the source of what had caused the deaths of these officers of the law please do not hesitate to call the Vale Police Department and your Local Huntsman and Huntresses." The Anchor said as this was not the work of a normal human or Faunus.

"Chihiro." Iyu said as she saw this as she was now dressed differently as she looked more like a Huntress. Her torso area now had a tight sports shirt with two different sized sleeves, one on her left arm was shorter providing easy access to her armlet which she noticed had been modified or at least replaced somehow. On her left sleeve was a long loose sleeve as on both her arms were gauntlets that acted as knife throwers/hidden crossbows. Across her torso were straps holding more throwing knives which all had a raven like theme to them similar to her Amazon Form since they were charging it to Ozpins card they decided to flaunt it a bit. Her pants were combat pants as they had armor on the knees as her left hip had a combat dagger as it seemed to hold a slot for Dust Crystals as it seems the different Dust Crystals provide it with different forms.

She may have come up with the design but the man they met said they had to name the weapon itself. So she called her dagger, Raven Talon and the launchers Amazon Fang and Black Feather. Of course her long sleeved side had an armored shoulder pad on it as she had to admit the guy they talked too really knew his stuff.

"I know." Chihiro said as that entire scene looked like something out of an Amazon attack or an Amazon gone berserk but it was controlled almost like this Amazon knew exactly what it was doing and did so accordingly to its primary grand escape plan.

Chihiro was dressed in his own way as on his waist was his weapon which he called Neo Hunter as he remembered seeing something like it on an old show called Mega-ranger in his short youth. Mainly on Mega Silver as the primary weapon he used as he found it fit since it was similar to his Blade when in his Amazon form. His had baggy pants with armor on the knees and combat boots perfect for Huntsman and Huntresses. He was given a scarf by the guy as he said to consider it the 'red string of fate,' as on Chihiro's arms were fingerless glove accompanied by arm bands as the man told them it was just for aesthetics but he can switch them out for gauntlets if he wanted thus Chihiro met him half way. His left arm had the gauntlet and his right arm had the glove and arm band. On his shoulders were two shoulder pads for armor as he held his belt close by as on his vest part were two holsters for the vials holding the serum for when he transformed.

Luckily though ironically was Ozpin said he may be able to get them into contact with someone who can make more of this as needed but the person in question is hard to and may actually be dead after the event caused by the Grimm attacks. Ozpin though may be able to find information in his data at his old company which may lead them to a way to produce more of this serum for Chihiro if he ever needed it. After all one can never be too sure if they will be able to last without this stuff in a fight. Chihiro told Ozpin this stuff was very dangerous though in the wrong hands and should never be treated carelessly thus he asked Ozpin to be careful with who they seek out to use this stuff because they never know what could happen if this causes a major outbreak. Ozpin was understanding of Chihiro and knew the boy and his friend were basically biohazards but he believed the two can help others if said others were to ever become infected with these Isogenic Cells but what he was worried about were those like James Ironwood and Jacques Schnee and the possibly of weaponized Amazons which would cause a huge outbreak and possibly make a greater threat then the Grimm themselves.

"Look lets worry about those things when it happens but if you two did infect someone by accident then we are in some deep shit if we don't find her or others you may have infected." Nagase said as he was dressed bit more classy as the main theme for him was black and red as he kind of looked like a butler of sorts if not a very classy looking badass.

They guy who gave them the gear which was similar to his old gear was named Brandon Charbonneau and his weapon at Nagase age was called Magnum Opus and Nagase went his own way with the gear. He tore up the sleeves got rid of the bow tie and hat, opened up the coat/vest, and added a headband instead of the hat as the head band had what looked like a mecha T-Rex on it.

His weapon though was complete different in design as it was still a hand gun with a blade on it capable of transforming to a sword but he added a huge design on it as it now had the design of a dragon or a T-rex or maybe both as it also came with a keychain on the handle of a Lizard like eye. Nagase decided to call the weapon the Grimm Hunter because well it sounded cool in his head and the name just stuck.

"Back to you Lisa." The news said before the anchorwoman appeared on screen.

"Thank you Searle. In other news this Saturdays Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the white fang disrupted the ceremony." Lisa said as on the screen it showed the people protesting followed by the White Fangs symbol that was more of a red wolf with claw marks behind it as it didn't look in anyway white. "The once peaceful organization has now disrupted." The news continued before it was cut off and was replaced with a hologram of Glynda just as everyone paid attention to her.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." Glynda welcomed as Yang look.

"Who's that?" Yang asked as she didn't recognize her.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Glynda introduced making Yang go "Oh." "You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious Academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsman and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our duty to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda said as Nagase chuckled.

"Yeah as peaceful as a world populated by monsters bent on humanities destruction and the criminals behind the walls is." Nagase said as the later part couldn't be helped much since there would always be crime caused by humans and in this world Faunus also.

"Oh wow." Ruby said as she looked outside the window as did many other people the trio of other worlders included as they had seen even more amazing sights of Vale. "Look you can see Signal from up here." Ruby said as she watched from the window.

"I guess home isn't too far after all." Yang said as she put an arm around Ruby's shoulder. "Beacons are home now." Yang said with a smile.

"Are you ok?" Iyu was heard as Chihiro looked to the young blond haired knight who looked sick to his stomach right now. The boy was clearly air sick as he wasn't much of a flyer as he then began to run somewhere where he can empty his lunch as the image of the escape before didn't help keep his stomach down.

"Well I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang joked as the boy passed them.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby said as she looked to her sister. "I wonder who we're going to meet." Ruby said as Yang had a joke.

"Who knows I just hope there better then vomit boy." Yang said as Ruby was shocked about something.

"Ew Yang you got puke on your shoes." Ruby called as Yang was shocked as she kept saying "Gross," real fast. "No get away from me." Ruby said and repeated the words a few more times.

(Later after landing at the Beacon Docks)

The blonde knight got out first as he rush out before stopping a few feet from the air ship and take a breather, as the potion he took did settle his nausea, he could settle his uneasiness.

Other students walk out and taken in the sites as Yang and Ruby look up at Beacon which is like a giant castle as Ruby can only say, "Wow."

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang said out loud as the trio walked out and saw the whole thing.

"Sugoi." Chihiro said as he didn't expect to see something like this here of all places.

"Hey it's that girl again." Iyu said as she looked and saw Ruby as she was with her sister Yang as the two didn't seem to notice them.

Before Yang or the three could say anything someone walked by with their weapon, as soon enough Ruby get so excited and turn into a floating chibi as she said, "Oh my gosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff, and she's got a fire sword!"

"What the fuck?!" Nagase called as that didn't make sense no one can turn into a Chibi like that outside of a Manga and Anime.

As ruby floated away and follows the person with the fire sword, Yang pulls her sister by the hood back bringing her back to normal as Ruby said "Ow! Ooww!"

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!" Yang said to her sister as Ruby seem almost shock like it was blasphemy to what Yang said as she said, "Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!"

"Should her parents be worried that she has an obsession with weapons?" Iyu asked as she looked to the scene here.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang said as she knew Ruby's taste in weapons was huge.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..." Ruby said as Chihiro saw this and had one thought to it.

"That's kind of sad." Chihiro said as he looked to Ruby as it may sound weird to others it's kind of sad a girl would prefer inanimate objects in oppose to real people.

Yang playfully pulls her Ruby's hood down over her face as she said "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

Ruby pull off her hood as she didn't like when Yang did that. "But... why would I need other friends if I have you?" Ruby asked as Yang then smiled nervously a bit at that. 

In a Quick moment, a group of other students surround Yang and they all dash down the road with Yang as said while rushing away with them as Ruby got caught in it their way and spin, "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!" And with that Yang was gone leaving a dizzy Ruby behind.

Ruby got dizzy-eyes as she tried to make sense of what was going on. "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing." Ruby said as Chihiro saw what was about to happen and quickly ran in before Iyu or Nagase could stop as Chihiro then caught Ruby as she fell over backwards.

"Are you ok?" Chihiro asked as Ruby regained her baring's as she then blushed a bit as she saw that the way the sun seemed to be positioned made Chihiro looked handsome before Ruby realized who he was.

"Wait you're that guy from the other night. Chihiro." Ruby said as Chihiro remembered Ruby of course before Iyu spoke up as she looked to Chihiro.

"Chihiro!" Iyu called as Chihiro looked to her and saw she wasn't too pleased which forced Chihiro to let go of Ruby with a yelp from the girl as Ruby ended up falling into a set of suit cases.

"What are you doing?!" A girl in a crabby voice yelled as Ruby saw she and Chihiro messed up.

Ruby got up and was shocked she knocked over a crabby looking girl in white's luggage. "Uh, sorry." Ruby apologized as she looked at her screw up.

"Sorry? Do you two have any idea the damage you could've caused?" The White Wearing girl demanded as she glared at Ruby and Chihiro.

"Hey back off ice bitch it was an accident." Nagase jumped in as the girl glared.

"Ice Bitch how dare you, you Neanderthal!" She counted as Nagase glared at her.

"Oh shut up princess we don't need you having a hissy fit or throwing a temper tantrum!" Nagase yelled as he glared at the girl.

"I am not throwing a hissy fit!" She yelled as Nagase laughed at that.

"HA could have fooled me!" He yelled as this was starting to turn to a back and forth insult battle between the two.

"Why you annoying brute of a man!" She yelled as this was getting nowhere fast.

"I'm a brute but you're an annoying little princess!" Nagase yelled as Ruby looked confused.

"Should we just go and leave you two to a lovers quarrel." Iyu said as the two were arguing like an old married couple.

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" They both yelled at Iyu as Ruby tried to help as she gave a box to the white wearing rich girl.

"Give me that! This is dust mined and purified from a Schnee Quarry." The girl said as now Ruby was once again the target.

"Uhhhh." Ruby trailed off trying to keep up as Chihiro noticed they were causing a scene as Iyu saw a small crowd gathering.

"What are you brain dead? Fire, water, lightning, energy!" The girl called pulling out a vile of dust from the case shaking it before Ruby as the contents from it was spilling out. "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this even sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" The girl yelled out as soon Chihiro and Iyu's instincts kicked in as they both acted and looked as Ruby looked ready to sneeze.

"Hit the deck!" Chihiro called as when he yelled this he ended up pushing Nagase into the girl as Chihiro and Iyu took cover as well as even though they did have their aura awoken by Ozpin and Glynda the other day they still lacked a semblance as Ruby ended up sneezing and creating an explosion as the vile when Nagase was pushed into Weiss went flying as luckily no one was hurt at all.

"Get off me you perverted brute!" Weiss yelled as she didn't see Chihiro push Nagase into Weiss.

"Don't flatter yourself Ice Bitch on a scale of 1 to 10 you're a -10 on girls I'd date list." Nagase said as he got off of Weiss as the two seemed to be ready to strangle each other.

That surprised the girl as she looked at Nagase in shock at how he keeps insulting her so easily. "Do you not have any idea who I am?!" The girl demanded as Ruby glared.

"Hey what's your problem Princess?" Ruby called as she wasn't too fond of all this yelling in the group after the Dust cleared from the air.

"It's heiress, actually." The two boys and three girls turn to the person who said that as they saw a girl wearing a mostly black outfit with white patch around, weapon on her back, and a bow on her head.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The girl said as she looked to the group but seem hesitant around Chihiro and Iyu for some odd reason.

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss said as she now know there are people who knows about her as she, smile with pride to that, but it would soon be gone as that same girl would soon ruin it with what she would say next to them.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The girl said as Weiss was shocked by what the girl had said about her families company.

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss yelled before she gather her things and storm off angry as Nagase laughed at her patting himself on the shoulder as that girl had it coming.

"Yeah keep walking!" Nagase yelled as Weiss then threw a Dust Vile at him which was the same one that blew up at them as it bonked him on the head as Nagase glared. "Bitch has fangs." Nagase growled as it was clear those two did not get off to a good start.

Ruby felt kind of bad about all this as she didn't like how that went off with Weiss. "I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called as she looked to Weiss who was storming off after sacrificing a Dust Vile to nail Nagase in the head for pay back there.

"I guess, but it's I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's...?" Ruby started to say but saw the girl walking off with Nagase walking off himself.

"Going to look for a map!" He called as he'd rather avoid Weiss since the girl got on his nerves. "Troublesome Ice Bitch." He grumbled as he walked off.

"Well that could have turned out better." Iyu said as Chihiro then looked to Ruby who was laying on the ground.

"By the way we didn't introduce ourselves before but I'm Chihiro and this is Iyu." Chihiro greeted as he offered his hand to Ruby.

"Nice to meet you." Iyu said as she smiled a small smile at Ruby.

It was then they turn to see it was the same blonde knight who was sick on the air ship as Chihiro was the first to greet him. "Good afternoon, may we help you?" Chihiro asked as he looked to the knight.

Everyone turn to the guy and he looked nervous a bit "Ah… yeah I saw the commotion and thought I could help." The boy said as everyone nodded.

"Well the more the merrier." Ruby said as they all agreed here.

"I'm Jaune by the way," Jaune said as he held up a hand to Chihiro and Chihiro took said hand.

"Chihiro." He greeted as the two shook hands before it occurred to Ruby here.

That was when Ruby realized something. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked as that killed the moment.

(Later)

Jaune ad Ruby were walking through the city as Jaune was trying to explain the vomiting. "All I'm saying is motion sickness is a much more common problem then people let on." Jaune said as Ruby looked with an apologetic look.

"Sorry vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said as the two walked down the stone path.

"My name is Jaune Arc. It's short, sweet, and rolls off the tongue as girls love it that way," as Jaune said his name as he was proud of it.

"Really?" Ruby asked with Jaune slump down and said, "No." Ruby giggle at that, as the two keep on walking down the path.

After like 5 minutes of silent as things were getting awkward, ruby thought she try something as he pulls out her weapon and said, "So…um, I got this."

As her weapon in compacted mode, change into a scythe mode, to every part of it was custom made, as Jaune stair aw at it as he asked, "Is- is that a scythe?"

"Ah-hu, it's also Customizable, high impacted sniper rifle," Ruby said as she change it to sniper mode as she gave a cock to it.

"So it's a gun as well," Jaune said as he was still awed about it as Ruby asked, "What do you have?"

"Ah… I have a sword," Jaune as he pull out his weapon and it was just a plain old sword that have seen better days.

"Ooooh." Ruby said impressed before Jaune took the sheath.

"Got a shield too." Jaune said as when he too pressed a button it extended into a shield.

"Cool what does it do?" Ruby asked as she touched it on the button causing it to fall out of Jaune's hand before shrinking to its sheath form but he was fumbling with it as it shifted between sword and shield before he finally grabbed it as its shield before turning it to it sheath.

"Well he shield gets smaller." He began while he turned the shield into a sheath. "So when I get tired of carrying it I can just put it away." Jaune said as Ruby looked.

"But wouldn't it weight the same?" Ruby asked s Jaune slumped down.

"Yeah it does." He said as Ruby laughed a bit.

"I guess I a dork when it comes to weapon I did go a little overboard when designing it." Ruby said as Jaune was shocked.

"Wait you made it?" Jaune asked as Ruby smiled.

"Of course all students at Signal forge their own weapons." Ruby said as she looked at Jaune. "Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked confused.

"It's a hand-me-down my great, great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune said as Ruby had a joke.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me." Ruby said before seeing the look on Jaune's face and saw it had sentimental meaning to him. "Well I like it not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby said as she put her weapon away.

"Yeah the classics." Jaune said sadly as it seems he was hiding something.

"So what are you guys packing?" Ruby asked as Iyu then showed her weapons. "Nothing fancy just crossbow gauntlet and a knife launcher with a combat knife." Iyu said as she pulled out her weapon. "I can also get my bolts tipped with different gadgets for stuff like a grapping hook or even a random boxing glove… please don't ask how I pulled that off I had help making it." Iyu said as Ruby had stars in her eyes. "Plus my Combat Knife can take almost any Dust Crystal into itself to give the blade an edge in battle but I'm still working on some bugs to add a fire arm function for when I'm in a punch." Iyu explained as Ruby looked this.

"Well this is my Neo Hunter it's basically a sword attached to my arm that can turn into a gun when needed." Chihiro said as he looked to Ruby with a smile as he saw her smile a toothy grin as it was simple and compacts and in battle was hard to be disarmed from without breaking the ring around the arm first.

"Cool!" Ruby called as she saw the weapons in question here.

"So why did you help me out back there?" Ruby asked as Jaune looked

"Eh why not my mom always said strangers are friends you haven't met yet." Jaune said as Ruby nodded.

"Hey where are we going?" Ruby asked as Jaune looked.

"Oh I don't know I was following you." Jaune said as that left one thought in both their heads. "Do you think there might me a directory, or a food court, or even a recognizable landmark?" Jaune asked as Ruby giggled. "Is that a no?" Jaune asked as Ruby looked.

"That's a no." Ruby said as it was official they were lost.

(Scene Break later)

The duo arrived at what looked like auditorium as Ruby looked around. "Hey Ruby I saved you a spot!" Yang called as Ruby looked to Jaune.

"Hey I got to go catch up with my sister see ya." Ruby said before she left the trio.

"Well I guess it's just us now." Jaune said before Iyu saw Nagase.

"Hey there's Nagase!" Iyu called as she and Chihiro then went to where he was as he seemed to have saved them some seats also.

"Wait." Jaune called trying to stop her. "Great where am I supposed to find a quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune asked as he walked away to reveal a red headed woman dressed in light battle armor like a modern Roman gladiator.

(With Ruby and Yang)

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked wanting to hear her friend first day unaware that Chihiro, Iyu, and Nagase was right behind them.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?"

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yang asked as she looked to Ruby.

"No I literally exploded a hole in the front of the school! And there was some fire and I think some ice" She said recalling the event that had happened before.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang teased not really believing Ruby blew up earlier from sneezing.

Ruby then scoffed before speaking. "I wish! I fell into some crabby girl's luggage when this guy was trying to catch me and his hand slipped! And then the girl yelled at me! And then I sneezed." Ruby said as Chihiro cleared his throat as he and Nagase saw Weiss behind Ruby as did Iyu. "And then I exploded! And then she yelled again! And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby called out before Weiss made herself known as Nagase saw this.

"You!" Weiss yelled cutting Ruby off as the group all saw her there.

The assembled group tuned their attention to the shouting voice. Weiss Schnee, who had appeared next to them, was glaring at Ruby with an Ice-cold fury. The next words out of Ruby's mouth didn't help to smooth things over for the moment.

"Oh, God, it's happening again!" Ruby cried out as she jumped into Yang's arms in shock.

"Oh great her again what is it this time you troublesome woman!" Nagase yelled as Weiss glared at Nagase for a moment.

"It's not with you this time but for future reference don't ever talk to me again." She said as it was clear the two didn't like each other.

"Yeah your no prize yourself bitch." Nagase countered as Weiss then huffed and controlled her temper here.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss scolded as Nagase glared.

"Hey Chihiro saved you! Even if he used me to save your ass." Nagase said as Weiss kept trying to ignore this hooligan as Chihiro elbowed Nagase to make him stop.

"Oh, my God, you really exploded." murmured Yang shocked to see Ruby was telling the truth while the rest of them turned to Weiss.

"It was an accident! It was an accident!" Ruby called as Weiss then presented a pamphlet of sorts as it read "DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals".

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field," Weiss said as she went faster and faster as if someone hit fast forward on her until she stopped.

No one understand what she said in the middle of that let alone the end as almost everyone said, "Uuhhh."

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss asked wanting to end this immediately.

Ruby nods as she wanted to make it up. "Absolutely." Ruby said as they were in agreement.

Weiss shove the pamphlet to Ruby ready to leave this area. "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss said as the pamphlet was in Ruby's hands now.

Yang also put in her two cents as she wanted her sister to have new friend. "Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang offered as Ruby saw it was a great idea.

Ruby, who had taken the pamphlet and tucked it away turned back towards her sister and then Weiss "Yeah! Great idea, sis! Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" Ruby offered as Chihiro saw this.

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, dark, and Roguish Handsome right here!" Weiss finished pointing at a slightly shocked Nagase. Chihiro and Iyu both had to bite their tongues not to laugh at the expression of horror on Weiss's face as she registered what she had said. "I didn't mean it like that get your minds out of the gutter!" She yelled as Nagase scoffed regaining his demeanor.

"Yeah well the way you said that you're probably going to follow me there!" Nagase countered as the two started another contest of insults as Chihiro looked.

"I'd rather date a rat then you Hooligan!" Weiss countered as the contest was now officially on.

"I don't get it do they like each other or do they hate each other?" Chihiro asked as Yang looked as the two were still at it.

"I… honestly have no clue." Yang said as she was a wiz in seeing if people liked each other or not.

"I give up." Iyu said as Ruby agreed with her statement there. A click was heard before Ozpin was seen on the stage in the Auditorium starting the entrance ceremony.

Soon enough as everyone face the stage, as the two sister and four guys looked and listen as Ozpin said to everyone, "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, and for the few others to find themselves of where they stand. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction, and others discipline."

Students started whisper among themselves as they wonder what Ozpin is meaning as it seem to be almost in riddles as he went on saying, "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far or keep you standing for so long. It is up to you to take the first step, and that first step begins with you."

As Glynda walk up to the microphone as she said, "For now everyone, that is all. Gather your things and head into the ballroom. It will be where you be sleeping tonight. For tomorrow, your initiations begin. You may explore the grounds and the school so you can get acquainted with your surroundings and fellow classmates so be ready… your all dismissed."

Yang looked to the group and share a thought as she said, "He seemed kind of... off."

"It's almost like he wasn't even there," Ruby said as well as did they all thought the same thing here.

(That Night)

Everyone was setting up to sleep as Chihiro, Nagase, and Iyu were all able to get PJ's as Iyu's Pajama's on a girl like her was wearing very lady like Pajama's as the guys had left her stranded inside the store to figure out what to buy. She did sent them pictures of the outfits on her scroll and they took turns approving and rejecting which design worked. All in all at some point the two had stopped paying attention for a moment and when it came to check out they discovered that Iyu unintentionally bought some Lingerie and some see threw Pajama's as the guys both agreed… never to speak of it or let her wear it here. But it wasn't all bad as they also discovered she looked down right adorable in the other outfits if not just casual.

Iyu was in more casual wear as Nagase had decided to wear some sweat pants and sleep which made the ladies eye him as Chihiro looked shy as he was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and sweat pants of his own as the girls fawned over the two hunks. The big tough bad boy and his adorable shy sidekick.

Ruby was currently writing a letter as Yang was still very much awake. "It's like a big slumber party!" Yang called as she jumped down and landed next to Ruby.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby responded as she stopped writing for a second.

"I know I do." Yang said as she eyed the eye candy and made a purr sound to it as she looked to Nagase who was doing pushups as he had Iyu and Chihiro sit on his back but as just as Yang saw this Jaune walked across her sight where the guys were wrestling or flexing causing her to cringe at Jaune in his onesies.

Chihiro saw this as he was now confused. "Uh Jaune you do know those are for children right?" Chihiro said as Jaune was starting to look a bit embarrassed about this turn of event as he then shied away from it all.

Back with the sisters Yang looked at Ruby curios to what she was doing. "So what's that?" Yang asked wondering what Ruby was writing.

"A letter to the gang back in Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby said as she looked happy to let her friends know what to expect from Beacon.

"Aww, that's so cuuuuute!" Yang gushed at her baby sister as it was almost like it was a natural gift Ruby had with cuteness.

"Shut up!" Ruby snapped as she threw a pillow at Yang's face. "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone." Ruby confessed as Yang had a few people.

"Well you did make friends with about four people already, Jaune, Iyu, Chihiro, and Nagase there that's four friends right there a basic 400% increase." Yang said as she then smiled being optimistic here.

"Yeah I'm sure Weiss counts as a negative friend down to 300%." Ruby said as Yang looked.

"Come on Ruby there's no such thing as a negative friend you just made four friends and one enemy." Yang said as Iyu had moved to their spot and nodded.

"She's right you know. It's just the first day you should give it time is all." Iyu said as she butted into this conversation. "At least that's what I think Chihiro would say here." Iyu said as she smiled at Ruby.

"Man your boyfriend is really good then huh." Yang said as Iyu then blushed a bit.

"Um he's my friend… who happens to be a boy but he's not my boyfriend." Iyu said as Yang saw it.

'Oh she likes him… teasing materiel.' Yang said as Iyu had no idea she just made herself a target for Iyu's teases at that moment. "Well like Iyu Ruby you have friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet." Yang said as soon a match was lit as the trio looked and saw the girl from earlier today lighting a match for a candlestick so she can read.

"That girl." Ruby said as Iyu was surprised.

"You know her?" Yang asked wondering if Ruby had a friend in her already.

"Not really… She saw what happened this morning but left before any of us could say anything." Ruby confessed before Yang had an idea.

"Well now's your chance." Yang said as she then took Ruby to meet with the girl as Iyu then shrugged and returned to her friends.

(Amazon Group)

"Well what did we learn?" Nagase asked as he got up.

"Well we're the odd ones out." Iyu said as Chihiro looked.

"Ok how?" Chihiro asked as Iyu nodded.

"They may actually be short a student as we are the three odd ones out because teams are comprised of four members not three." Iyu said as she even did a head count on everyone here.

"So we basically have to find our fourth member among all these mook's no pressure." Nagase said as they may be in a pickle here.

"By the way quick rundown the girl over there is named Blake." Chihiro said over hearing them a bit.

"Hey… Chihiro… do you like books?" Iyu said as she looked to the book Blake was reading.

"I never really read them much but I suppose." Chihiro said as Iyu looked.

"Then maybe we can read some after we buy them see why this world cherishes them." Iyu said as soon a cat fight started between Yang and Ruby as the three looked and saw it.

"Well there's never a dull moment here." Chihiro said as Nagase sighed.

"Troublesome woman." Nagase said as he tried to fall asleep.

"What in the world is going on here?!" Came the voice of Weiss as Nagase got up and was getting sick of her talking like she's better then everyone here. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?" She demanded before she felt a slipper fly at her hitting her in the head as Nagase glared at her.

"Take your own advice and shut the hell up!" Nagase yelled as Chihiro and Iyu sighed at this.

"Oh here we go again the newlyweds have a lovers spat!" Yang yelled as Nagase and Weiss both glared at her.

"WE ARE NOT NEWLY WEDS! I CANT EVEN STAND HIM/HER!" They both yelled out as Ruby then saw they were all yelling.

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep." Ruby said as Nagase glared.

"Then they better get some sleeping pills because this bitch is getting on my last nerves!" Nagase said as he was getting tired of Weiss prissy attitude here. "And better question what is your problem little Red Riding Hood here (Points at Ruby) has only been trying to be fucking nice with you and I didn't even want to talk to you after we first met!" Nagase yelled as Weiss glared at him.

"Your both a hazard to my health and you, you hoodlum with you around I'm at the tipping point of a brain aneurism!" Weiss yelled as Nagase glared back.

"Oh maybe I should go for a seizure or a stroke take your fucking pick!" Nagase yelled as Weiss glared at the brute.

AS the insult contest between Weiss and Nagase continued Blake decided to pass Ruby, Yang, Chihiro, and Iyu some ear plugs as they all put them on and in turn went to sleep for the night as the two newlyweds argued well into the night. Blake then grabbed the candle and blew out the fire as everyone was asleep not long after.

(That Night Ruby)

Ruby in her sleeping bag seemed to be having some minor struggles sleeping as her veins soon made themselves known as a vein turned black as it reached up to her arm before returning to normal as Ruby moaned in her sleep as one thing was for sure. Cinder wasn't the only person at Dust till Dawn infected by the Amazon Isogenic Cells as it seems Ruby may be showing signs of infection now.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well I hope you all liked it and remember to leave a review on your way our and like always ja ne.

By the way the future Amazons as you could tell from the opening are named as followed.

Ruby: Amazon Thorn

Cinder: Amazon Scorch

ESKK: Now then bye-bye.


	3. Chapter 3

RWBY Amazon NEO

ESKK: I have nothing on witty long winded comments so let's start please enjoy.

(Start)

*Insert Die Set Down

[Chorus]

As the music plays, the camera shows the girls of RWBY - Ruby in front of her mother's grave, hands clasped in prayer as behind her was the shadow of an Amazon as it seemed chained up by rose vines as it struggled to get free wanting to feed as its clawed hands were inches from Ruby. Weiss walking through the halls of the Schnee manner, passing by Whitley and Winter as she was looking over Blue Prints and Data on what looked like the Transformation Armlet and The Transformation Belt held by Iyu and Chihiro, what looked like a armlet to inject some sort of medicine into the wearer as it was labeled under 'private project.' Blake atop a tree, staring at the shatter moon of Remnant with Adam leaning against the tree. Yang driving at top speed through the streets on Bumblebee, grinning. Then, the scene shifts to Kamen Rider Amazon Neo, already transformed, with Iyu and Nagase next to him with their backs turned to the screen before Amazon Neo smashed his fist into the screen, creating the title card.

-We don't ask, but we were born into the world! God, we believe, if they say its crime-

Chihiro walks through the desolate streets of Vale, holding his Neo Amazons Driver in hand as next to him was Iyu as they both had weapons on them as Chihiro's was at his waist as it seemed able to wrap around his arm. Iyu had an assortment of feather like throwing knives with knife launchers on her gauntlets as the two were dressed more like huntsman with armor and new clothing. Behind them, blue veins spread all across the street. When it closes up on their faces, it shows their eyes glowing bright blue, and black veins spreading up to his face.

-How we feel? We must say, "must be ah deep punishment!" Oh, no, no, ooh~-

Ruby sits on the windowsill of her room, Crescent Rose resting against the wall. As she stares at the broken moon, the camera dives into her eyes, finding her cowering in a shed, a younger Yang protecting her with fists raised. Around them, the same blue veins spread through the shed as soon the door busted open as an Amazon ran in and attacked Yang as it then bit down on her beginning to devour her arm as it then looked to Ruby reverting it its human form to reveal Ruby herself.

-Calmness, I lost in the labyrinth. Pain and relief, my heart is so bluely-

Weiss is found in a large hall, her rapier in hand as she stares down a Knight. The room flips over, showing a younger Weiss crying in a fetal position as the veins surround her.

-Crazy, I don't why many bodies surround me! They've been livin' till a while ago-

Blake and Adam stand back to each other, with Blake facing the front and a forlorn expression on her face. Adam fades behind her into black, as does the rest of the world while the blue veins creep up on her body. Yang comes up from behind her, pulling her into an embrace and allowing the veins to spread to her as well.

-Oh, yeah~!-

Chihiro is shown again, this time with glowing yellow before he screams, red flames consuming his body.

-Whoa~ Whoa~ Whoa~ Take your AmazonZ!-

The camera shows Amazon cells being consumed, spreading into black veins that show Chihiro as Amazon Neo combating a Grimm, tearing it apart with his blade.

-Damn! We don't wanna grow to be dead all the way!-

The veins expand, showing Team RWBY against an Elder Beringel. It holds a struggling Weiss in its hand before Yang smashes her fist into its jaw, dropping her and being caught by Blake. It then showed Ruby put on a belt of her own as she then screamed out and turning into her own Amazon form as this was Amazon Thorn.

-Whoa~ Whoa~ Whoa~ Fate must be done!-

Another vein spreads out, showing another image of Chihiro, this time battling Adam Taurus, their blades clashing before parting and clashing once again.

-Set them free! Eat up the ugly desire!-

The fourth vein shows Team JNPR facing two Amazons. Pyrrha and Jaune defend themselves against a Shrike while Ren and Nora dance around and attack a Crab Amazon.

-Whoa~ Whoa~ Whoa~ Take your AmazonZ!-

Several veins converge, returning the screen to normal and showing Chihiro in the middle of the rain, staring at a hooded female figure carrying a belt similar to his. A close up shows bloody tears falling from his face.

-We can't stop the lonely game! Answer is only one!-

Team RWBY and JNPR stand in the ruins of Beacon Academy, blue veins covering the entire area. Staring them down is an unseen figure with glowing orange eyes, flames flickering in their side is a Mole Amazon, glowering at them before revealing Cinder who had the belt from before on before she screamed out turning into her own Amazon Form called Amazon Scorch.

-Already the DIE SET DO~WN!-

Chihiro falls into a pitch black ocean, the blue veins slowly dancing their way towards him. A light shimmers close to him, causing him to open his eyes. The final image shows Chihiro in his Amazon Neo form, cradling the body of Iyu while black feathers fall around them both.

(Start)

Ruby had normal dreams for a girl her age she won't lie. They were usually the basic boys and cookies stuff as for her it was normal. But the place Ruby found herself in her dream was not normal no it looked more like a nightmare here. She looked around and saw what looked like a massacre had happened here similar to the one that took place in the ship that Cinder was held in before escaping. As Ruby got scared and nervous she soon stepped on something wet and squishy. She looked at it and to her horror she saw it was Yang's severed arm or what was left of it as it looked like someone had eaten parts of it.

Ruby followed there the trail of blood lead and it only got worse as on the way she saw Weiss and Blake there with a look of fear in their eyes as Weiss was clutching a dead Nagase who held closely onto an equally dead Blake's hand as she was in hysterics. "Weiss!" Ruby called as she went over to her as Weiss heard her and looked to Ruby in shock and fear.

"Get back! You monster!" Weiss yelled holding Nagase's weapon in hand pointing it at her as she was shaking.

"Weiss what are you talking about?" Ruby asked as she came closer forcing Weiss to shoot as Ruby yelped as it hit her and as she looked at the wound her shock was that the blood came out black like a Grimm's coat. "What?" Ruby asked as she looked at her injury as Weiss was scooting back a bit trying to hold onto a dead Nagase not wanting to let his corpse be eaten by what Remnant calls the ultimate predator even the Grimm fears.

"Stay back Amazon!" Weiss cried out as Ruby was in shock as she tried to make sense of this. Ruby stepped back clutching her injury as she saw thoughts enter her mind.

" **Eat her she is food now with nothing left to live for. EAT!"** A voice yelled from within Ruby as she was wide eyed but instead of feeding, she turn tailed and ran the opposite direction.

Ruby soon found herself in Vale streets as she saw it was in ruins blood and corpses scattered about as she saw a newspaper fly torts her as she opened it and read the headlines. "Emergence day Amazon Infection spreads to 80% of Vale's populace all survivors are advices to evacuate to the QZ's." Ruby read as she was shocked by this and saw another story. "Amazon Infection Patient Zero has escaped to Atlas Kingdom is a state of mass panic evacuation efforts have already commenced." Ruby read as she was shocked.

She soon turned and saw what looked like monsters or creatures of Grimm eating humans but she instantly knew these weren't Grimm since they were binge eating and Grimm eat by choice. She then looked closely and saw some of them were eating Grimm themselves only for the body to break down causing them to hunt a different meal source. Ruby stepped back but when they saw her injury they paid her no mind as Ruby then ran away.

"What is this? What's going on!?" Ruby asked as she ran to where she knew Yang would probably be.

" **This is our doing we are now the superior lifeforms on this broken world."** The animalistic voice called as soon Ruby arrived at Junior's club.

"Yang please be here." Ruby said as she then opened the door which seemed to have lost power and ran in only to be wide eyed as she was pushed to near tears and wanted to vomit. Blood was splattered all over the place as humans intestines were scattered about as humans were even hanging by their heads from a hook and chain from the ceiling.

Some people were even missing their skin and parts of their bodies as Ruby held her hand to her mouth as soon she saw Yang at the center of it all. Barely alive but fatal as it looked like she made a last stand here. "Yang!" Ruby called as she chased after Yang before the one who caused it showed itself as it looked a bit like what Chihiro turned into and to her shock it roared out and when Ruby saw this it bit down upon Yang's neck and tore out her throat leaving the Blond hair girl screaming in pain as it began to eat the throat it tore out.

Ruby was wide eyed as Yang then looked to Ruby wide eyed with a look of betrayal as if all of this she had seen this hell was caused by her alone. "Ruby… Why?" Yang asked reaching for Ruby with the arm she still had as she had tears in her eyes and blood dripping from her mouth before the monster bit down on Yang once more eating her head as Ruby forced herself to look away as she saw her sister die in front of her. "You monster." Yang said as her dying breath as Ruby looked and quickly wished she didn't as she saw Yang's head was missing a huge chunk of it. The remainder of her hair was stained with her blood as her head where her left eye was have been consumed leaving her brain and innards in the open. Yang's stomach was ripped open revealing her organs and such as Ruby wanted to vomit right then and there as she knew her sister was dead.

"You…" Ruby began as the monster stood up releasing smoke from its body as Ruby was angry. "YOU MONSTER!" Ruby yelled as she charged at the monster with Crescent rose as it had taken a human form and when it turned to her Ruby was shocked to see this monster wasn't truly a monster.

Ruby saw it the same hair, same skin, same silver eyes, even the same nose it was her the monster responsible for this hell was her. Ruby was looking at herself as the white in her eyes had become red as this other Ruby also had blood around her mouth from all the victims she had eaten here. "What's wrong? This is who we are now you just don't know it yet." The other Ruby said as she then took out a belt that she had seen that guy wear before just before she put it on and activated it.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked as she saw a broken Crescent Rose nearby with the blade jagged no doubt to tear apart the opponent hit with it.

"Oh you'll see." The other Ruby said before she took out a vile or injector of sorts and placed it into the belt as Ruby saw the Belt had these things around it looking like they can be but together as when the 'evil,' Ruby put the injector into the belt she turned the part up before pressing down on it as soon the substance was injected into the evil Ruby as the eye on it glowed silver.

 **[THORN]**

Ruby soon saw her others eyes turn from silver to a burning orange as Ruby got scared and then went for the attack.

"AMAZON!" The other Ruby roared just as Ruby was swinging Crescent Rose at the other and when she cried that out Ruby was blown back by a powerful burst of heat which gave this other Ruby a chance to act as all Ruby saw was an image of a shadow similar to the blue armored guy from the other night as soon she felt extreme pain in her chest as she looked and saw the armored Ruby had jabbed her arm into the Huntress-in-Training's chest as Ruby then coughed up blood but to her shock her blood was black like a Grimm. What shocked Ruby even more was when this darker monstrous Ruby then pulled and pulled hard tearing Ruby's heart out as Ruby saw her own beating heart still pumping blood into her as she saw it in all its grotesque glory.

"Bye-bye." The Amazon said before to Ruby's shock her evil half crushed her heart causing Ruby to go wide eyed as the heart exploded in blood as the last thing she saw before she died was the other Ruby going for the insult to injury and started eating her as Ruby could only do one thing she can think of in her dying moments she screamed in pain, fear, and agony as it all went black for her.

(Scene Break Beacon Ballroom Morning)

Ruby shot up awake as she did a small yell as she was breathing hard as she failed to notice the dark veins on her body vanish as she controlled her breathing as that was a horrible nightmare for her. "Ruby you ok?" Yang asked as after last night's cat fight she looked to Ruby worried as Ruby looked.

"Y-yeah I'm ok." Ruby stuttered as she smiled. "Just a nightmare was all." Ruby said as she tried to cover herself on this.

"Oh then don't eat cookies before bed anymore." Yang said as she looked to Ruby.

"Yeah." Ruby said as they then began to get ready for the day.

(Later Locker Room)

Chihiro and Iyu had grabbed their weapons from the rocket lockers as Nagase already had his weapon as he leaned on the wall near the two as all three were in there combat uniforms now. "So we need to end up on a team together but we need a fourth member." Nagase said as he looked to them.

"Yeah that's right." Chihiro said as he looked to his friends as Iyu was making sure she had her combat dagger ready.

"It may be hard but we must pull through it." Iyu confessed as she was still experiencing a wide range of emotions now.

"Hey Iyu Chihiro besides that Cinder girl you didn't you know give the um you know what?" Nagase asked as he knew these two were living walking biohazards on Remnant.

"No I don't think so but we should just check with that girl and those crooks to be sure." Chihiro said as he didn't want to unintentionally cause another pandemic being the origin point of the Isogenic Cells back home.

"Come on then we should go head to the cliffs for initiation." Iyu said before the three took their leave.

Meanwhile Ruby peaked from behind the rocket locker and heard bits of their conversation. "Weird." Ruby said as she grabbed Crescent Rose.

"You seem cheerful this morning." Yang said as Ruby smiled.

"Yeap no more awful small talk or getting annoying stuff today I let my sweet heart do the talking." Ruby said as she caressed her weapon Crescent Rose ready for some good old fashion fighting today.

"Well Ruby you have to remember you're not the only one going through initiation if you want to grow up you have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang said as Ruby sighed in frustration at what Yang just said.

"You sound like dad." Ruby said as she put Crescent Rose away for a second. "First of all what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly I don't need people to help me grow up I drink milk." Ruby said as she crossed her arms together as if that made Yang's argument invalid there.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked as Ruby was now shying away from that very ideas thought.

"I don't know I'll be on your team or something." Ruby said as Yang grabbed her blond hair to help fix it.

"Maybe you should try and be on someone else's team." Yang said as Ruby walked torts Yang and pointed at her with a cute accusing finger.

"My dear sister Yang are you claiming you don't want to be on the same team as me?" Ruby accused as Yang was getting slightly nervous.

"No I just was thinking it would help you break out of your shell." Yang said as Ruby really did need to break out of her shell.

"What I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely-!" Ruby yelled only for Jaune to pass by as he was looking for his locker with his gear.

"Ridicules how can I forget to put my gear is in locker 346 I would remember having to count that high. Oh why does this have to happen today?" Jaune panicked as he passed the red haired girl and Weiss who were talking as the got ready.

"So Pyrrha have you given any thought about whose team you would like to be on?" Weiss asked the girl now known as Pyrrha before she continued. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong well known individual such as yourself." Weiss said as it seems Pyrrha was pretty famous.

Pyrrha hummed as she thought about it for a bit. "Hmm I'm not sure I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha said as she had a hand on her hip as she looked at Weiss.

"Well I was thinking we can be on a team together." Weiss said as she put her hands behind her back.

"Well that sounds grand." Pyrrha said as Weiss smiled.

"Great." Weiss said as he mind had other thoughts. 'This will be perfect the smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class. Together we will be unstoppable I can see it now we'll be popular, we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades, nothing can come between us now.' Weiss said as she had a mental evil grin surrounded by black ominous clouds.

That was when Jaune walked in as he looked ready to flirt. "You know what else is great me Jaune Arc." Jaune greeted as Weiss glared she was caught off guard by Jaune appearing out of nowhere as she hear Jaune as she turn around and said, "What? Who are you?"

"Jaune arc is my name, nice you meet you," Jaune said as Pyrrha look to him as she stood in front of him for a moment as she said, "Nice to meet you, Jaune."

Jaune looked at the redhead girl before he push her aside "Yeah, yeah. So, Weiss I heard you name was, couldn't help but see you lonely and I hope to be your knight in shining armor?" Giving a tooth smile that shined.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Weiss said as she put a hand over her eyes for a moment as Jaune step a bit close to her as he said, "Don't worry! No need to be shy! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?"

Pyrrha took the moment as she started to say, "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-

"You don't say?" Jaune said as he moved from Weiss to Pyrrha as he started to say, "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

Weiss is getting pretty annoyed by the blonde hair moron before her as she got between Pyrrha and him as she said, "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

Jaune gave a smile to her thinking she's into him a bit, in his dream mostly, but he said to her, "Not in the slightest, snow angel."

Weiss raise a hand to Pyrrha and started to say, "This is Pyrrha." "Hello again," Pyrrha said as she wave her hand to Jaune.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" Weiss said to Jaune as she gave a smile to that with pride knowing she is one of the best, but with Jaune he had a confused look on his face and said, "Never heard of it."

Weiss give a scoffs as she said, "She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!"

Jaune blink to that as he said, "The what?"

That was the last straw for Weiss as she started waving her arms around as she yelled at Jaune to get it through his thick head as she said, "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!

Jaune gasped all of the sudden as he pointed out to Pyrrha and said, "That's you?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

Throw Jaune eyes the design of the cereal box in question is seen with Pyrrha's smiling face on it, as he remember seeing that one, with Pyrrha moving around on in front of cover the cereal box as she said, "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

The image of the cereal box came crumbling down behind Pyrrha as Weiss step in front of her again as she said, "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

Jaune dropped his head down after hearing how much of a celebrity she was as he said, "I guess not... Sorry..."

"Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" she said after she saw how depress he was, and she thought he is a nice guy and wanted to cheer him up by saying that while putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jaune immediately brightening up as he wave his hand to her and then put them together as he said, "D'oh, stop it."

"Yes, seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss said stepping up to them hatting how close Jaune is standing close to Pyrrha and how she reacting to him and seen she is enjoying herself for the moment.

Jaune took a step to Weiss as he said while pointing his thumb at her, "Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?"

Gotten too close to Weiss as she said out loud, "All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!"

Suddenly Pyrrha launch her spear at Jaune pass his head and at his hood pit him to the locker as Pyrrha walk up and said, "I'm sorry." She really is and hoped she didn't hurt him.

That was when the intercom was heard as on it was Glynda Goodwitch. "Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda said as Weiss and Pyrrha passed her.

"It was nice meeting you." Pyrrah said as she took her javelin like weapon back causing Jaune to sigh.

(Scene Break Later Beacon Cliffs)

Ozpin and Glynda stood before the potential students as they were each ready to launch. "For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said before Glynda spoke.

The initiates all stood at the cliffs edge on platforms as Ruby along with Yang, gotten in their position and soon Mr. Ozpin with his cup of coffee, and his assistant, Glynda with her scroll in hand by his side as they walk by as Mr. Ozpin started to say, "Hello students, I know many of you have heard rumors about team placements, today I'm here to put those rumor to rest. The first person you make eye contacted with, will be your partner for the next 4 years."

"What?" Ruby said making a scared noise as she gulped and hope she wasn't going to pair with Weiss.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with." Ozpin explaining the rules as Ruby made a scared look as Nagase rolled his eyes while Iyu understood getting into her 'mission mode,' state of mind mentality.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin said as Ruby, Nagase, and the two Amazons were all wide eyed by this.

"WHAT!?" They called as Chihiro was very worried about this.

"Told you!" The orange haired girl from breakfast called as this is getting difficult for the four here.

"You would be launched into the Emerald forest, your objective is to the find a ruin hidden within forest where you must enter retrieve a relic. Once you and your partners do bring it back in one piece and alive and don't be afraid to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." He warned as death was not a pretty picture for anyone currently involved here as Jaune gave a nervous laugh as Nagase was also nervous himself but didn't show it.

"Are there any questions?" Ozpin finally asked as Jaune had a few.

"Yeah, Um, sir-" Jaune began as he was ignored.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said as everyone got ready.

"Um I got a question." Jaune said nervously as it was soon that everyone began to get launched starting with Chihiro and followed by Weiss.

"So this landing Strategy thing uh w-what is it your like dropping us off or something." Jaune said as everyone was getting launched one by one.

"No you will be falling." Ozpin said as then Nagase was launched as he was then followed by a Mohawk styled young man.

"Oh I uh see." Jaune said as Iyu was then launched into the forest as she was ready and after her was Blake.

"Oh um did you hand out parachutes for us or something?" Jaune asked next who was lunch launched is the crazy orange hair girl.

"No you will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin said as guy in buffed up armor was launched next.

"Uh yeah." Jaune said as Yang looked to Ruby as Yang winked before she put on her sun glasses and was sent flying as she yelled in joy. Ruby was next as she was sent flying to the forest as Jaune was the last one there. "So what exactly is a landing strategyyyyyyy?!" He yelled as he was sent flying off the cliff.

Ozpin turn and watch the student go flying as he took a sip of his coffee as well give a smile.

(In the forest)

A bird was flying over the forest as it gently glided over the forest before it was killed and a red blur passed where it used to be. "Birdy no!" Ruby cry in sadness as she came flying in.

Ruby fired her weapon in rifle mode before she had Crescent Rose change into scythe mode to stop her fall before going forward by latching onto a tree branch after she slowed down enough and leap off onto the ground.

Weiss summoned her Glyphs as she leap onto one, so on and so forth as she came down.

Ren came in as he brought forth his weapon and latch onto a tree and spun around to help slow his fall and then leap off and hid his weapon back in his sleeves again.

Yang gave a cry of joy as she flew in the air, as she use her weapon and blast herself further ahead while dodging trees, and soon enough when she saw a safe landing area, going throw a tree to slow herself a bit before jumping onto a tree trunk and jump to another before rolling to the ground and got back up in a run as she said, "Nailed it."

Pyrrha came in with her shield out and break throw many tree that were in her way but soon landed safely on a tree branch with her spear turn into a rifle and look down a scope she had on it and looked around for anything, until she hears scream, as she turn to see Jaune falling and it seem without a landing strategy.

Quickly change her weapon back into a spear and throw it in Jaune direction as it latch onto his hood once again, Jaune gave a call out saying, "Thank you!"

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said as she sees Jaune head into a tree.

(Chihiro)

Chihiro was falling as he knew he would be ok as he did it like he was skydiving before he activated his weapon casing the blade to come out a it was much like his blade weapon when in his Neo Form when its activated. Chihiro then did a spin and stabbed his blade into the tree but used it to slow his descent as he began to do what Ren did and spin around the tree using his instincts and momentum to slow his descent. He then rolled on the ground and began making his way north to find the ruins Ozpin had mentioned before and his friends also.

"Gotta hurry." Chihiro said as he knew if Grimm attacked him with force he may not be able to hold himself back against them.

(Iyu)

Iyu was having an easier time as she used her daggers attached to wires as she used them to stop her descent as she then released them and landed on the ground and did a roll a bit as she then glared around allowing her own hunting instincts to increase a bit. "Mission Start." She said as Iyu was ready to hunt be it Grimm or Amazon's she will win.

(With Nagase)

Nagase grabbed a cartridge that had a boom symbol on them as he loaded it and aimed downward and began firing to slow his fall as he still fell but the recoil kept him from getting hurt as he then landed but he screwed up and ended up hitting the tree near him.

"Ow." Nagase hissed as he landed and was ok now.

(Ruby)

Ruby landed as she then took off in a sprint as she had to find her sister to form a team with her. 'Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find-" Ruby began mentally as she then called out to her older sister. "Yang! Yang!" Ruby called looking for them. 'Oh this is bad this is really bad. What I'd I can't find them? What if someone finds them first?" Ruby said trying to think of other possible partners.

'There's always Jaune, he's nice he's funny but I don't think very good in a fight.' Ruby thought picturing a cartoonist Jaune being mulled by Beowolves after picturing his positives. "Oh what about Blake! So mysterious, so calm. Plus she likes books! Well, then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her.' Ruby thought as she pictured the girl she met yesterday and her faults and advantages. 'Ugh! Okay... who else do I know in this school?' She wondered before she remembered. 'Wait what about Nagase!? He's strong cool and tough… but he has a bit of a temper problem and might not be easy to get along with.' Ruby thought as she pictured Nagase yelling and barking at people.

'Wait there's Iyu so shy and mysterious and like me fast and strong… but I don't think she'd do well without Chihiro and Nagase.' Ruby mentally said as she pictured Iyu's pros and cons. 'Wait Chihiro so quiet so kind and he has an awesome suit of armor! But… he looks passive aggressive at best.' Ruby thought as she pictured Chihiro in a fight. 'Ok who else is there?' Ruby thought as she had her list of possible teammates ready. 'Ok theirs Yang, Jaune, Blake, Chihiro, Iyu, Nagase, and...' Ruby mentally trailed off before she stopped herself as in front of her was Weiss Schnee who turned to Ruby as they made eye contact.

As ruby give a smile to Weiss, as she looked at Ruby for a moment as she shows no emotion, but deep down she is disappointed now she stuck with Ruby, as she turn away and walk along, as ruby Said, "Wait! Where are you going?! We're supposed to be teammates..." said that last part a little sadden.

Weiss just walk through bushes as she hear a voice over in the direction as she came to a small open area and look up finding who was making sound and she found someone who she think is worse than ruby, as she sees Jaune stuck In a tree with Pyrrha weapon stuck in his hood still keeping him up in the tree.

AS Jaune saw her and wave down to her giving a nerves smile as this wasn't something he thought could happen, then Weiss turn away and Jaune groin in disappointment.

Weiss went back to Ruby as she walk pass but grab her hood as she said, "By no means does this make us friends." For her all she can do is take what she got, but for Ruby is happy for this as she said, "You came back!"

Over by Jaune still stuck in a tree as he struggled as he said, "Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!"

From down below as foot step is hear and a voice called out saying, "Jaune?" As the blonde hair knight look down to Pyrrha as she is without a partner it seem and she said, "Do you... have any spots left on your team?"

Jaune cross his arms as he said, "Very funny." As Jaune stay like that for a moment but he turn to her with a smile.

(Ruby and Weiss)

Weiss rush along as Ruby follow behind her as she said, "What's the hurry?" "I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow!" Weiss answer her as Ruby stop for a moment when she hear that letting Weiss go up ahead up a bit as she went on saying, "I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your-

Suddenly Ruby appears next to her with a cute look on her face like she was acting like a pet of some sort like a cat or a dog as Weiss freak out and said, "What the...?"

Ruby put her hand on her hips as she give a smile and pointed thumb to herself as she said, "I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!"

"When did?" Weiss began but Ruby continued.

"Weiss, just because I don't know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters. You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss!" Ruby said as she put her arm around Weiss's shoulder. "And after it's all over, you're gonna be like..." Ruby began as she then gestured to the area around them both. "Wow! That Ruby is really, really cool… and I want to be her friend." Weiss said as she looked to Ruby before she then vanished in a flurry of rose pedals again.

Weiss looked around but could not see Ruby as she growled a bit. "You may be fast but you still excel at wasting time!" Weiss called as she wanted this school initiation to be over as she soon heard the leaves rustle. "Ruby?" She asked as she looked around as the leaves were rustling more. "…Ruby?" Weiss asked as the forest soon began getting darker as Weiss looked around noticing that many red eyes in the bushes looking at her like pray. It was then that a Beowolf came out as Weiss was shocked. "RUBY!" She yelled not having enough time to draw her rapier.

(With Yang)

"Helloooooo?!" Yang called as she was walking through the forest with swamp sounds being heard in the background unaware something moving in the forest. "Is anyone out there? Helloooooo!?" Yang called as she was looking for a partner. "I'm getting bored here." Yang said as she stopped to see if anyone would answer. That was when she heard the bushes rustling as she looked to that direction. "Is someone there?" Yang asked as she looked to the bushes before heading over to the bushes. "Ruby is that you?" Yang asked before hearing beast snarling. Yang looked and saw that it was in fact not Ruby at all. "Nope." Yang said popping the p sound as she saw the Grimm before her.

Yang then jumped out of the way to avoid being clawed by an Ursa as the Ursa jumped out to attack. Yang activated Ember Celica as soon another Ursa came out from behind opting Yang to jump and avoid the attack. The Ursa to the right roared as it then charged at Yang who then proceeded to punch the Ursa sending it back with a shot gun punch just before its cohort attacked as Yang then sent an uppercut punch which was followed up by a kick sending the Ursa back.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a Girl in a red hood would you?" Yang asked as she looked to the two Ursa while mocking them. The Ursa roared before charging as Yang smirked to this. "You could just say no!" Yang called as the Ursa then charged at Yang who dodged their attacks with ease before she back flipped away while avoiding said attack. Yang laughed at them as these things were one of the more common Grimm who were physically stronger so they were easy-peasy for her.

Yang laughs at the Ursa as she said, "Geez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba..." Her words trail off as a single blonde hair fall in front of her, from her head.

Yang closes her violet eyes for a moment as she said, "You… You!"

Yang open her eyes as now they were bright red as she yells, "Monsters!" Fire exploded around her before she launch herself at the two Ursa, as at this moment, you do not want to be in their shoes.

Yang punch the crap out of one Ursa before she sent it back, and then she fire her behind her, propelling her forward at high speed and came upon the same Ursa before she unleashed all of her fury upon the Ursa that dare touch her hair and cut a single piece off as she blow it out making it hit into many tree and killing it soon after.

The other Ursa came up from behind her as she hear it coming up, she turn to it as she face the Grimm and said, "What! You want some, too?!"

The Ursa was soon about to attack her, but from behind with the sound of a sword slash, the Ursa stop in its tracks, and then drop down dead, as standing behind it holding a black rope on their weapon was Blake herself.

Blake pull out her weapon as she tug on the rope as it flew into her hand in a gun mode, as she gave a smile while holding it as Yang said, "I could've taken him."

(With Weiss and Ruby)

Weiss had taken a battle stance as she was surrounded by Beowolves as she held her Rapier at the ready. Weiss face a Beowolves as she took her fighting stands as she thought, "Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward- not that forward!- slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and..."

Weiss held up her rapier weapon as the cylinder in it spin on a dust as she said, "Now!"

Ruby appeared between Weiss and the Beowolves and cut it down, stealing Weiss kill as she cut it down saying, "Gotcha." as she is in the way of an on-going attack as Weiss panic and trip herself, as Weiss stab the ground off on the side with a steam of fire came out and kill some Grimm on the side.

Ruby saw this and in turn the Beowolf attacked as the Beowolves roared out in fury. "Hey, watch it." Ruby said as she had been knocked torts Weiss.

"Excuse me, you attacked out of turn. I could have killed you!" Weiss countered as Ruby looked away.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that." Ruby mumbled as the fire began to spread as they took a battle stance just as the tree fell.

"We have to go." Weiss said but the Beowolves roared out blocking there path as they glared at them.

"They won't let us." Ruby said as they had to fight their way through them all.

Soon gun fire was heard as Ruby looked as she felt a headache hit her mind as she hissed in pain a bit but then she saw Chihiro walk into the flames as he was now holding his belt on his hand. "Chihiro!" Ruby called as she saw he was here.

"Ruby… run." Chihiro said unaware that Ruby was also infected as he then put his belt on as the Beowolves surrounded the new pray. Chihiro then put the belt on as it clicked into place before reaching into his pouch and pulling out the serum for said belt. He then inserted it activating it as he then lifted the spot upward as it began to activate and be ready. Weiss looked and saw the substance inside inject into the belt as the Grimm was oddly enough looking concerned and scared somehow as Ruby remembered seeing this in her nightmare last night while the eye on the belt then glowed bright topaz.

 _ **[N-E-O]**_

When the belt invoked that Chihiro's eyes began to change to a burning orange sun color as it was clear the beast was being loosen for now. Chihiro's Amazon side had become shown as he glared at the Grimm around him as Ruby and Weiss began to step back a bit as it seems the Grimm were focused on Chihiro. They then charged at him as Chihiro was ready for them as he glared at them all.

"AMAZON!" Chihiro invoked as soon a burst of hot air came from him as Ruby and Weiss even had to shield themselves as the fire was not only put out but the Grimm who charged at him were knocked back by it as they flew back from the explosive force.

"What the?" Weiss asked as they saw it as standing in Chihiro's place was Amazon Neo as he was still releasing steam and energy about. The Grimm regained their bearings as they circled around him waiting for a good spot to attack him as Chihiro glared at the many foes.

Chihiro then let out a savage roar as Weiss and Ruby flinched at this as the Grimm took the challenge and charged forward only for Chihiro to grab one by the neck and throw it to the ground before using his arm blades to sliced thought its eyes before going for the neck with its other one slitting its throat and killing it. Chihiro then stood up and did a spin kick before using the same leg that had blades on it to cause even more harm to his foes.

Weiss saw the Grimm were getting massacred by one guy as she had seen Chihiro the other day and he didn't look like he could hurt a fly but here he looked like a savage warrior living his life from one fight to the next. Chihiro roared as he knocked a Grimm back and then stabbed his arm through its head killing it instantly before it turned to black smoke. Chihiro then went at the other one as he ripped one's head clean off before he stabbed another through the chest as one by one the Grimm went down as the surviving Grimm had only one instinctual idea left to survive to kill another day and that was to run.

When the fight was over Chihiro began to breath out as his breath sounded very ominous and beast like as Ruby and Weiss were both afraid he had lost himself but then he reached for his belt and then deactivated it as then his body was covered in steam and smoke before Chihiro was back among them as a human. "S-sorry." He apologized as he looked to the frightened Ruby and Weiss as Ruby was controlling her breathing as Chihiro was back to being the nice young man he was.

"W-what was that?" Weiss asked wondering how Chihiro can fight so savagely one second and then become a nice boy the next.

"It's nothing." Chihiro said as he began to leave but before Ruby and Weiss could stop him he sprinted off to parts unknown.

(With Iyu)

Iyu was hiding in the wood line as she moved with the grace and silence of a trained assassin as she glared down at an Ursa that was sensing negative emotions somewhere but it could not locate the source with its sight but it knew it was here. Soon the Ursa heard rustling but when it did it was all over as Iyu had struck and sent her throwing knives at it where it stabbed into its back and eyes before she jumped down and loaded a dust crystal into her dagger and proceeded to cut the Ursa's head off as it fell down dead as its body began to disintegrate after death.

"Target terminated." Iyu said reverting to her emotionless self which was now being dubbed her missions self for major hunts.

"Iyu!" Came the call of Nagase as she looked and saw Nagase walk out of the wood work getting some branches and vines off him. "Oh there you are." He said as he then took out his gun and shot a Grimm in the head as it tried to hit him as more began to show up. "Dammit don't these things quite?!" He called as they were the same Beowolves that had attacked Weiss and Ruby before Chihiro had intervened forcing them to run away.

"Oh come on!" Nagase called as this offer was turning out to be more trouble than it was worth.

"Target identified." Iyu said as she moved her sleeve to reveal her armband on her arm as she knew they needed an edge here. Iyu crouched down and got ready to move as she then pressed the button on it activating it as the armband turned red. The Grimm got a bit worried as they saw her eyes change color as she glared at them with a cold emotionless face.

"Oh boy." Nagase said as he stepped back to avoid getting caught in the blast as Iyu glared at the Grimm.

And soon Iyu said the magic word that would put fear into all Grimm in days to come whether these monsters knew it or not. "Amazon." She said as she put her arm down as if getting ready to sprint as soon her body gained a gold aura which exploded into a burst of hot air as Iyu then charged at her foes head on.

Iyu began to fight them as the Grimm tried to run quickly knowing they just ran away from one alpha predator only to run into another as Iyu roared out savagely and grabbed a grim before twisting its arm behind its back and then broke it off before she began to beat the Grimm with it before the arm vanished. Iyu then roared out and stabbed one in the neck with her claws and then proceeded to tear out its throat and part of the skeleton which all vanished as the Grimm died as Iyu roared out and continued to tear them limb from limb.

Nagase then rolled his eyes and roared out as he took out his gun Magnum Opus and started firing at his foes with it drawn. As he fired at his opponents some of them charged at him forcing him to change his weapon into a sword form and began slashing at him as luckily he got a crash course prior to coming to Beacon on its use and so far he was making great use of it.

Iyu roared out and charged at a Beowolf with bone spikes before ripping off the spikes and stabbing it with said spikes before she ripped another one of and impaled it forcing it to disintegrate from its death. Soon the two had deal with all the Beowolves as they were all vanishing as Nagase then saw one was still moving and shot it killing it as he walked up to Iyu. "You ok there?" Nagase asked as Iyu reverted to normal as he saw the cold look on her face and realized what happened. "Ok mission first pleasantries later." Nagase said as he saw she wasn't in the talking mood at the moment as he followed after Iyu who had begun walking away.

(With Jaune and Pyrrha)

(Jaune and Pyrrha)

As the pairing walk down a path as soon enough gun fire is hear in the distant as Jaune said, "Did you hear that?"

Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy," Pyrrha said as now she gotten a bit worry as thing were picking up, as the more they went into the forest, the more Grimm they running into.

Pyrrha push a tree branch off to the side with Jaune following, and without paying attention to ether of them as Pyrrha let go, Jaune turn his head and saw the branch coming at him with no time to block or dodge it, its hit him hard as he fell down yep in pain a bit as Pyrrha turn around quickly as she heard that and said, "Jaune! I'm sorry!"

Jaune gave a small laugh as he held his hand on his face for a moment before letting off seeing little blood and said, "It's okay just a scratch!"

Pyrrha walked up to him as Jaune got up on his own as Pyrrha asked, "Why didn't you activate your Aura?"

"Huh?"

"You're Aura."

"Gesundheit."

Pyrrha looked at Jaune a little weirdly as she said, "Jaune, do you... know what Aura is?"

Jaune pifs it, and then waves it off, while not looking at her as he said, "Psch! Of course I do! Do you know what Aura is?"

Pyrrha gave a soft smile and said, "Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?"

"Uh... yeah."

"With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals," Pyrrha told Jaune as she held her arms out like she blocking an attack of some sort.

"What about monsters?"

Pyrrha shake her head as she said, "No. The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity. They are the darkness, and we are the light."

"Right, that's why we fight them!"

"It's not about why, it's about knowing." Pyrrha explained as Jaune looked to Pyrrha. "Understanding both light and dark helps us, manifest our aura. Everyone has some of both. By baring your soul outward as a force you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are our conduits for aura. You project yourself and your soul with fighting." Pyrrha explained as she looked to Jaune as she smiled at Jaune as she stood before him.

"It's like a force field!" Jaune said as that was a good analogy right there.

"Yes, if you wanna look at it that way." Pyrrha said in a slight joking manner as it may be true. "Now close your eyes and concentrate." She said as she walked over to Jaune and put her hand to the side of his face.

Jaune nodded as he did so as Pyrrha walk up to him and sync her aura as she begin to help unlock Jaune aura as she says, "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death."

Pyrrha place her hand on Jaune chest as she touch his soul as she said, "I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." Pyrrha chanted as she unlocked Jaune's Aura.

Once the deed was done Pyrrha let go as she began to catch her breath as that was very draining. "Pyrrha?" Jaune called as he saw how winded Pyrrha was.

It's alright, I used my aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you is now your own." Pyrrha said as she smiled to Jaune and got back up. Pyrrha smiled as the cut on Jaune's face healed up as that was surprising. "You have a lot of it." Pyrrha said as she saw the cut was all healed in an instant.

Jaune smiled before he saw himself as he was glowing. "Wow." Jaune said as was amazed by it.

(With Ren)

Ren the green wearing black haired young man with a pink streak in it as the young Chinese monk like initiate was dusting his arms off after putting his guns away. Soon the sound of a crow or a bird through a familiars girl voice was heard followed by a familiar dragons roar and grumble as soon Nora came in upside down as the peppy girl was hanging upside down with a smile on her face.

"Heh. I still don't think that's what a Sloth sounds like." Ren said as he smiled at Nora before Nora acted.

"Boop." Nora said poking Ren's nose as the two smiled before Ren stepped back a bit from that.

(Meanwhile at the Beacon Cliff)

Glynda walked up to Ozpin as she looked at her Scroll in its Tablet mode as with it was a message for Ozpin from someone known simply as known only as Proto. "Our last pair had been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy I can't possibly imagine those two getting along." Glynda said as it didn't make sense to her. "The only one without a partner is Chihiro himself." Glynda said as it may end up with the first three man team in Beacon in a while.

"Don't worry I knew this may happen hence why I had called in an old friend. After all he has been seeking a chance to enroll into Beacon." Ozpin said as Glynda was wide eyed at who she was talking about.

"Please not him." Glynda said as she only knew one person Ozpin had in mind as James called this guy there, runaway soul before returning to the scroll's screen. "Still, he's probably better off then Mrs. Nikos." Glynda said causing Ozpin to look at her with curiosity. "I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. Well I guess we'll find out soon enough." Glynda said in a scolding manner as she saw the scene. "At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." Glynda said as she began to walk away but then stopped and looked to Ozpin.

"Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" Glynda asked as Ozpin didn't answer no doubt very much deep in thought about the recent events involving the new beings on Remnant known as Amazon and why Decade would send them here if there is a chance they may end up infecting everyone with their cells. "Professor Ozpin?" Glynda asked once more as Ozpin looked at the scene before him before he saw two other screens showing him Chihiro, Weiss, and Ruby.

"I think it's this way." Weiss said before walking in one direction before walking off in another. "I mean this way, it's definitely this way."

The three decided not to move, seeing that Weiss was conflicted. She soon walked up to them.

"Alright, it's official. We passed it." Weiss said.

Ruby decided to speak up.

"Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" She said.

"Because I know exactly where we're going." Weiss answered. "We're going to…the forest temple." Weiss said as Ruby sighed. But then Ruby felt her body churn inside as she held her stomach before an ear ringing headache came on her.

" **This useless pray has no idea where she is going! She's be better as our lunch."** An animal like voice inside Ruby said as she held her head in pain as Weiss looked.

"Ruby are you ok?" Weiss asked as Ruby looked sick right now.

" **Remove her and we will be able to hunt our shared pray!"** The voice called within as though it sounded like a beast it also sounded a bit like Ruby's own but sensual and lustful. Ruby then remembered her nightmare as she closed her eyes as Weiss approached Ruby worried for her.

"Ruby are you sick?" Weiss asked as she may hate germs but Ruby being sick in the middle of a test would do no one good except make Ruby easy prey.

"Shut up!" Ruby yelled as she lashed out by accident cutting a boulder in two as this surprised Weiss as Ruby regained herself and realized what she nearly did to her partner. "Oh Weiss I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Ruby said as she had nearly hurt Weiss.

"Ruby what happened you just freaked out right there." Weiss accused as she nearly got cleaved in two by Crescent Rose as Weiss was trying to take charge here.

"I don't know ok!" Ruby yelled as she looked scared not of Weiss but of herself as if the nightmare was some sort of premonition. "And besides we're lost you got us lost!" Ruby accuse being filled up with anger and aggression she never even knew she had inside herself.

"Oh stop it! You don't know where we are either!" Weiss pointed out the flaw in Ruby's argument.

" **She is foolish we clearly know if we followed our hunting instincts more than the weaker human direction."** The inner Ruby snapped as Ruby drowned it out focused on Weiss.

"Well, at least I'm not pretending that I know everything!" Ruby barked back as she didn't realize it but her hand had black veins forming on it that went up her sleeve.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Weiss asked as she was clearly not liking that tone Ruby used on her just then.

"It means you're a big stupid jerk and I hate you!" Ruby answered as the veins pulsed a bit as when she put an accusing finger down the veins spread to her other hand.

Weiss scoffed in frustration and began to move on. "Just keep moving." Weiss barked as she moved before Ruby tried imitating Weiss.

"Just keep moving. Hurry up! Wah, watch you're going!" Ruby began as she imitated Weiss's voice "Why are you so bossy!?" She demanded as the veins to her neck started to show but not enough that it could be visibly noticed without pulling Ruby's shirt a bit.

"I am not bossy! Don't say things like that!" Weiss called out being bossy as it was clear she had no idea she was aiding a wild beast in its escape from the prison known as Ruby Rose.

"Then stop treating me like a little kid!" Ruby barked at Weiss had no idea of the danger she was in being close to Ruby as a partner.

"Stop acting like a kid!" Weiss argued as she glared at Ruby still not noticing the veins.

" **This bitch is underestimating us don't let her talk down on us like this!"** The Beast inside Ruby roared as it wanted out and wanted to make Weiss suffer first as they devoured her flesh to nourish themselves.

"Well, stop acting like you're perfect!" Ruby yelled pointing an accusing finger to Weiss.

"I'm not perfect!" Weiss began as she glared at Ruby. "Not yet, but I'm still leads better than you." Weiss said before walking away as the beast inside Ruby was getting angrier at Weiss with each arrogant prideful voice the Schnee released from her mouth.

" **Kill her and make it so they never find her corpse!"** The Beast Ruby yelled as it wanted to murder Weiss and consume her flesh.

"You don't even know me…" Ruby sadly muttered as she then looked at her hands and was wide eyed at the black veins on them as she quickly hid them. "I… don't think I even know myself right now." Ruby continued as she looked to her hands in shock as she had heard the darker part of her demand she end Weiss's life for food.

(With Yang and Blake)

Yang, and Blake have just arrived at the temple. "Think this is it?" Yang asked as Blake gave her a quick glare before they entered the area to check it out.

What to it appeared to be and old temple or church of sort, and everything look destroy and decay to the sands of time, as the only thing that seem to be stand where many small stone pillars with a chess pieces on top of them, a few with already gone.

Yang and Blake reach the area, as they looked around to yang said, "This got to be the place." Blake looked around to see if there was any enemy nearby just in case. Blake then walked up to the chess pieces as this was odd even for her as she looked at them. "Chess pieces?" Blake asked as she looked at said Chess Pieces before them all.

"Some of them are missing." Yang said as she looked at the missing chess pieces. "Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang said as she looked to where the missing pieces once stood.

"Well… I guess we pick one." Blake said as they needed to decide the pieces they would take from here.

(With Jaune and Pyrrha)

A the two paired up partners look at a cave with cave drawing on the side of it as Jaune said, "Thin this is it?"

(Inside the Cave)

Jaune who had made a torch was taking the lead as Pyrrha followed close behind. "I not sure this is it..." Pyrrha said as she followed causing Jaune to sigh.

"Pyrrha, I made the torch." He began as she gestured to, said torch. "Could you at least humor me for maybe 5 more feet?" Jaune asked before he tripped with a yelp and dropped the Torch into a puddle as the puddle put out the fire. "Ow." Jaune whined as he got back up in the now pitch black cave.

"Do you feel that?" Pyrrha asked as she felt something off as she looked around.

"Soul crushing Regret?" Jaune asked but that wasn't what Pyrrha was talking about.

"No, it's... warm." Pyrrha said as something wasn't right as there may be something in there with them.

(At the Ruins)

Going up to the gold chess pieces as Yang grab the knight piece as she said, "How about a nice little pony?"

"Sure." Blake said as she let Yang take the White Knight.

"That wasn't too hard." Yang said as they passed now they had to get back to Beacon.

"Well it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake said as it really wasn't that hard to find.

(With Jaune and Pyrrha)

Jaune and Pyrrha continued walking down the dark cave as they soon saw the darkness was letting up as it made way for light. They soon found a large glowing yellow object as Jaune had a smile on his face. "That's the relic!" Jaune called as he saw it but Pyrrha knew better because it was far too big. Jaune reached for it as it looked suspended in the air as when he made a swipe for it the 'relic,' moved as Jaune missed as Pyrrha knew this wasn't a good sign. "Hey. Bad Relic!" Jaune said as he made another swipe at it and missed. Jaune then jumped to it and grabbed it as he smiled. "Gotcha!" He said as he was being lifted up.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha said as she saw this.

Jaune was soon faced to face with the glowing red face of a Death Stalker as he was soon wide eyed.

(Ruins)

The two heard the sound of a girls screaming as Yang looked as she heard it. "Some girls' in trouble." Yang cried out as Blake was looking up. "Blake did you hear that?" Yang asked as she looked straight at Blake. "What should we do?" Yang asked as she looked to Blake worried for the screaming girl in question.

(With Iyu and Nagase)

"Ok who's screaming now?" Nagase asked as Iyu kept her cold look as she heard it.

"If we find the person on the way we should help them." Iyu said as Nagase looked to Iyu in agreement with her.

"Well here's hoping." Nagase said before they began making their way torts the Forest Ruins up North.

(Chihiro)

Chihiro heard this as he went wide eyed and was about to charge in to help but one the voice echoed and he didn't think he can go that fast seeing as his last meal was currently the Grimm dissolving behind him. "I need to help that girl… but can I make it in time?" Chihiro said as he was about to charge in when he felt something in his pack. He looked to it and took it out revealing a chocolate bar as he had bought it yesterday as he looked to it and smiled before putting it away where he left it.

Unknown to Chihiro though a black Grimm like smoke began to move to the mound of boulders as it began to enter said items no doubt attracted to the negative emotions of this entire initiation going on right now.

(Back with Jaune and Pyrrha)

Soon after Jaune's girly scream from the cave Pyrrha ran out with weapons drawn ready to fight if need be. Soon the cave burst apart as from it a Death Stalker came out with Jaune hanging on its stinger screaming like a little girl.

"WHY? PYRRHA! PYRRHA!" Jaune called between screams as he was hanging onto the Death Stalkers tail. "This is not the relic! It's not!" Jaune cried out before screaming some more. "Do something!" Jaune called as he hanged on for dear life.

"Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-" Pyrrha began as the Death Stalker tried to shake Jaune off before flinging Jaune off the stinger. "...go." Pyrrha said as Jaune flew through the air screaming all the way through The Forest airspace. Pyrrha smiled nervously as she scratched her head a bit before she ran off like the wind being chased by devils and random attacking kaijin.

(Ruin)

Blake kept looking up as Yang tried to get an opinion as screaming was being heard as Yang then looked up to see a familiar red girl coming in. "Heads up!" Ruby screamed as she was falling down hoping to be caught by someone.

(Minutes ago)

In order to get a better view on locating the temple, Ruby suggested that they climb to get a vantage point, which did sounded like a good idea even to Weiss. Only problem was…it was from a flying Nevermore Grimm. The two girls were hanging on for dear life on the raven-like monster as it was soaring through the air as the fact Ruby was doing this wasn't helping her current inner problem of a biological origin.

"Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!" Weiss scolded as she hung on to the Grimm.

"We're fine, don't worry!" Ruby argued as they flew through the air as Ruby yelped silently as she felt the pain return again.

"I am so far beyond worrying!" Weiss screamed as she didn't want to fall off and die a horrible bloody death anytime soon.

"In a good way!?" Ruby asked as she was hopeful she was getting through to Weiss.

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!" Weiss answered as this was a bad thing considering they were on the back of a pissed off Nevermore at the moment.

"Well, why don't we just jump!?" Ruby asked, seeing that Weiss doesn't approve of this plan anymore.

"Are you insane!?" Weiss asked but instead of an answer, the girls could see that Ruby was now gone.

"Oh, you insufferable red-!" Weiss started only for the Nevermore to caw as Weiss was ready to curse out Ruby there.

(Ruins)

Yang was trying to get Blake's attention when Blake pointed up to the sky as from it was Ruby screaming as this was surprising for everyone here who saw.

"Heads up!" Ruby screamed as she was falling. Before impact can occur, Ruby was struck by Jaune in a mid-air intercept. The two crashed in a tree and Ruby was sitting on branch with swirly eyes, seeing Beowolves. "What was that?" She wondered before shaking her head, clearing her mind.

She soon heard someone and looked to see Jaune hanging upside down from the branch above her.

"Hey, Ruby." Jaune greeted. Meanwhile everyone was confused over what just happened.

"Did your sister just fall out of the sky?" Blake asked.

"I-." Yang started but before they heard a roar. The two girls kept their guard up as they saw a rampaging Ursa.

"Yee-haw!" A female voice said before the Ursa fell dead, revealing Nora at its back. She got off and noticed the Ursa's state. "Aww, it's broken." She pouted. Nora examined it while Ren caught up.

"Nora…please, don't ever do that again." Ren pleaded as he was catching his breath. He looked up to see Nora missing. He looked around and saw Nora looking at a white bishop piece. She picked it up and cheered.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She sang while the others were staring at her.

"Nora!" Ren called.

"Coming, Ren!" Nora answered before skipping towards him.

"Did that girl just came here riding an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"I-." Yang started only for two roars from opposite ends of the forest. Out of one end came Pyrrha running from a huge Death Stalker while in the other end came Nagase as on his tail was a large Griffon as on its back was Iyu who was stabbing into the Griffon causing it great pain as its body was covered in her throwing knives showing they had the luck of crossing paths with it and killing it.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called as she was dodging the Death Stalker's pincers.

Jaune looked and saw her before trying to get down.

"Pyrrha!"

"Woah!" Ruby remarked before jumping off the branch.

"Ruby!" Jaune called, who is now a little too late on calling for help from the scythe wield girl. She landed near Yang.

"Ruby!" Yang called.

"Yang!"

But before the family reunion can occur, they interrupted by…

"Nora!" Nora said as she got in between them.

"Did those three just run all the way here with those Grimm at their tails?" Blake asked as this was becoming more and more confusing by the second.

Soon one last roar was heard as they all looked and saw Chihiro running away as from behind him a mass of different elements chased after him as it had a Grimm Mask on it as Blake was shocked by this. "Did he just get chased all the way here by a Geiste of all things?!" Blake asked in shock as she didn't expect to see that here as Geiste's were more native near Mistral then here in Vale of places.

"I can't take it anymore!" Yang screamed after bursting a few flames from her body and her eyes turned red. "Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something CRAZY happens again!" Yang screamed, putting emphasis on "crazy". Ren then caught up with the group.

Ruby just remembered something and tugged on Yang's jacket. Yang then just gave up on it.

"Um…Yang?" Ruby called before pointing upwards.

"How could you leave me!?" Weiss screamed as she was still hanging on the Nevermore's talon.

Everyone, who was being chased or stuck, was looking at the Nevermore.

"I said 'jump'." Ruby pointed out to Weiss as she called to her.

"She's gonna fall." Blake plainly said as it was obviously going to happen.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said not worried one bit knowing Weiss would be ok.

"She's falling." Ren said as they soon saw Weiss falling down to the ground.

Jaune finally getting his footing saw Weiss falling and smiled at his chance before he launch himself up in the sky as when he grab her in his arms bridal style. "Just dropping in?" Jaune asked as he smiled Weiss then looked down seeing something as Jaune then looked and realized they were now both falling. "Oh god…" Jaune cursed as he and Weiss then looked like out an old cartoon as it was very funny. "NOOOO!" Jaune cried out as he fell down to the ground as Jaune landed first and then Weiss landed on his back not even bothered by such a thing.

"My hero." Weiss said as she checked her nails after using Jaune just now to break her fall. Nearby Chihiro and Pyrrha were running away from their Large Grimm pursuers.

"My back…" Jaune cried out as he was in pain.

Nagase walked up to Weiss and degradedly offered a hand to help Weiss up and she took it before they glared at each other. "Princess." He growled as Weiss glared back.

"Delinquent Hoodlum." Weiss fired back as it seems they either don't like each other or the classic opposites attract situation. Soon everyone saw the Death Stalker knock Pyrrha to where they are as Chihiro followed from the Geiste as now they were all together again.

"Great, the gang's all here. Now we can die together!" Yang cheered.

"Not if I have anything to say about." Ruby said before charging at the Death Stalker.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang called but Ruby charged regardless. She got Crescent Rose out but then she felt her chest hurt and was in pain as she held it as in this moment of distraction the Grimm capitalized on it and charged at high speed but the Grimm knocked her away.

"D-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby assured before pain returned as everyone saw Ruby was having some kind of attack as the Death Stalker was face-to-face with her. She got into a combat position before firing but the Grimm shook off the bullet as the excitement was causing the black veins to spread across her body as it began to be a bit noticeable on her neck area. She then sheathed her weapon and decided to run as the Death Stalker was starting to chase her.

Ruby!" Yang called.

Ruby was still running and saw the Nevermore, wanting to join in as well. It stopped and fired its razor-sharp feathers, pinning Ruby's cape and barricading Yang.

"NO!" Chihiro called as he ran in to try and help her as he and Iyu went straight for Ruby but the Geiste stood in their way as it was currently using stone for its body.

Ruby was desperately trying to get her cape out while Yang looked scared for her little sister.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang hurried.

"I'm trying!" Ruby answered back before she saw the Death Stalker preparing to stab her with its tail.

"Ruby!" Yang called before a white blue past her.

Ruby closed her eyes as the end seemed inevitable but instead of pain, she just heard from a pair of familiar voices…

"Oi gaki you ok?" Nagase was heard as he was soon followed by Weiss.

"You are so childish!" Weiss scolded as Ruby then opened her eyes and saw the tail frozen. In front of her was Weiss with her rapier stabbed in the ground with Nagase was covered in smoke as he looked at his hands and saw he may have discovered something.

"Weiss Nagase?" Ruby asked as she looked to the two in shock.

"And dimwitted and hyperactive. And, don't even get me started on your fighting style." Weiss scolded. "And I suppose, I can be a bit…difficult but if we're going to do this then we're going to have to do this…together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be…nicer." Weiss said, much to Ruby's surprise.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby explained. Weiss has been treating her like a child since they've met and Ruby wants her to know that she isn't.

"Trust me, you're fine." Weiss said as she walked away from her. Ruby smiled as she closed her eyes.

"…Normal knees…" She muttered before going to look at the Death Stalker. "Woah!" She said as the Death Stalker was trying to pull its tail out of the ice. Ruby turned around only to be bear hugged by Yang.

"I'm just so happy that you're okay!" Yang cried out as she hugged her sister close as Chihiro and Iyu looked and saw the black veins at the back of Ruby's neck.

"Is she?" Iyu began as she saw Ruby was showing the tall tell symptoms of the Isogenic Amazon Cells infection.

"Guys, that thing's circling back!" Jaune pointed out as everyone looked and saw the Grimm was in fact circling around for another attack.

"And its friends don't look very happy either." Nagase called out as he pointed to the two Grimm ready to fight again. "What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked before Weiss stepped up.

"Look there's no sense in dilly-dallying." Weiss said as they did what they needed to do here.

"She's right." Ruby agreed. "Our mission it to grab an artifact and bring it back to the cliffs." Ruby said as they had to leave now which in turn caused Weiss smiled before Ruby gave her a nod.

"There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby said as she knew Weiss was right, they were told just to bring an artifact, not fight Grimm.

"Run and live, that's an idea that I can get behind." Jaune smiled as he wanted to live after all.

"Come on before the Scorpion gets free!" Nagase called as they all agreed on that one.

Chihiro, Iyu, Ruby, and Jaune walked up to the artifacts. Ruby grabbed a white knight, Jaune grabbed a white bishop, while Iyu and Chihiro grabbed a black knight each. The four looked at each other with smiling faces before nodding to each other.

The ice that was holding the Death Stalker's tail was starting to break and the Geiste was on the move once more. "It's time we left!" Ren said as they couldn't take on three powerful Grimm at once.

"Right!" Ruby nodded back knowing the danger they were all in now.

Chihiro, Iyu, and Nagase looked to each other as they all agreed on the plan if it came down to it. "If things go south you two should transform." Nagase said as Chihiro and Iyu both nodded and agreed to this plan of action there. Right now they wanted to keep it a secret but right now there was no point anymore after the first time Chihiro transformed and the possibility of Ruby being infected.

"Let's go!" Ruby instructed before everyone ran in her direction. Yang just couldn't help but smile as she saw this as Blake meanwhile had noticed how Yang looked to Ruby.

"Is something wrong?" Blake asked wondering what was up.

"Nothing." Yang answered before taking off obviously proud of her little sister while Blake just smiled before running as well.

Everyone went further in the ruins to see ancient structures and temple. The Nevermore was circling around the tower. It soon landed on it and screeched.

"Well, that's great!" Yang sarcastically said as they were now trapped.

Jaune and Chihiro looked back to see not only the Death Stalker but also the Geiste as they were basically screwed here right now. "Oh great! Run!" Jaune said before everyone ran while the Nevermore soon started to fly seeing it's pray.

The nevermore spotted them as it took off and flew at them as Ren saw this, he said to Nora, "Nora, distract it!"

Nora obliges as she ran out taking her weapon off her back as she had it in a grenade launcher mode and started firing at the nevermore with the grenades themselves were pink with hearts on them and they exploded in pink smoke.

Everyone began running to the bridge as Nora soon noticed the Death Stalker coming in behind her as luckily Ren and Blake came in blocking it off. Weiss soon jumped in and grabbed Nora before jumping away. "Weren't we supposed to be dealing with our opponents separately?!" Weiss called as Ruby called from ahead.

"We just need to keep them separate!" Ruby called as she knew what she was doing.

The group soon got to the bridge as Pyrrha saw the Deathstalker coming at them as she stopped and turned her sword into its rifle form. "Go, go!" Pyrrha called as she began firing at the Deathstalker to keep it occupied while Blake and Ren caught up.

Once everyone was on the bridge the Deathstalker stopped as it was unable to cross the bridge be it out of fear or size it did not matter. The Nevermore was soon flying in as Ruby still remembered that she was the one who cut down its nest. The Nevermore soon hit the bridge wrecking it as Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, Nora, and Yang were on one side away from the Deathstalker while Ren, Pyrrha, and Blake were on the other side closer to the Deathstalker who made swipes at them.

"Man we gotta get over there, they need help!" Jaune called as Nora smiled.

"Let's do this!" Nora called as Jaune was unsure.

"Yeah, but uh... I can't make that jump." Jaune said wishing he had a teleporting semblance.

Nora smiled before bashing Jaune back with her Grenade Launcher as it transformed into her mighty War Hammer. Once it was done transforming Nora charged forward and once she got in the air she spun behind her and hit the already ruined broken bridge which sent Jaune hurdling to the other side as he spewed out objections.

Nora was soon standing on her hammer as she put her hand to her eyes like she was seeing how far she needed to go before she pulled the trigger sending herself flying torts the Deathstalker. "WHEE!" Nora called out as she flew at the Deathstalker. "AH SMASH!" Nora called out smashing the Deathstalker in the head. The Deathstalker tried to sting Nora with its stinger as Nora of course slid back avoiding it. But when she did this she had hit Black and knocked her off the edge as Blake was falling. Black then converted her sword into its hand gun form and threw it to a spot where it stabbed into. Blake then swung around as the Nevermore was coming in close.

Blake responded by using her sword and slashing at it with both sword and sheath as she had already pulled her sword back. She was soon on the Nevermores back as she ran down and slashed at it with her heavy blade like sheath. The four girls were soon at a high vantage point as Blake saw the being was quiet powerful. "It's tougher than it looks!" Blake called as she looked to Yang.

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" Yang called out as she was ready to take on the Nevermore and bring it down.

*Insert Red like Roses part 2 (With Build Up)

Ruby change her weapon in scythe mode with her hand on the trigger, Yang reloads, Blade had her weapon in gun form, and Weiss spin the cylinder for a new dust and soon enough they fire all they got at it, a the nevermore doesn't seem to be much effected and a lot of misses, it was upon them as it flew through a ruin building and brought it down with the four girl on it.

All they ran for it and jump from bolder to bolder, blast their way up, clime up a pillar like a ninja, and dash up with a little help of a semblance.

Yang got up and ran to somewhere, with Weiss looked at the nevermore as she said, "None of this is working."

Ruby looked over as she saw Blake coming up, then the sound of gun fire is heard as they look to Yang as she fire round after round at the nevermore as Ruby hatch a plan as she said, "I have a plan! Cover me!"

Ruby rush off as she blasts away as Weiss raises her weapon and join the fight with Blake and Yang.

(The other team)

As Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren stuck on what was left of a bridge being attack by the Death stalker that was on normal land as it attack the bridge the team is on.

As the bridge was about to a no bridge, Jaune said to the group, "We gotta move!"

All of them rush towards to the Death Stalker as the thing swing down its claw at Pyrrha, she block it with her shield, and slash it away with her weapon in sword mode as it the death stalker pull back, it use its other claw to attack at Jaune as he bloc it with is shield, Pyrrha came in and knock it off of him.

Ren came in firing his weapon, and dodge a stinger as side step and grab hold of it as Ren fire at the joint where the stinger connect to the tail.

Nora came up with her grenade launcher and fire it at the Death Stalker, with Jaune and Pyrrha pull back as the grenade hit against its claws, Pyrrha also did her part as she change her weapon into a spear again and launch it at the death Stalker as it went into its eye causing it pain.

With that it's freak out swinging its tail around with Ren still on it, as he got thrown off, Nora look to him and said, "Ren!"

Ren hit into a ruin build, very hard and fell down maybe knocked out, Jaune got up and saw the Deathstalker stinger was about to fall off thank to Ren doing.

Jaune came up with a quick plan as he said, "Pyrrha!" pointing to the stinger as she said, "Done!"

Throw her shield like a Frisbee and cut where the join is weak at, as the stringer fell down on top of the Death Stalker's head, Pyrrha shield return to her, as Jaune soon turn to Nora and said, "Nora hit him!"

"Heads up!" Nora said as she went up to finish the job as she jump onto Pyrrha's shield with her grenade lunch pointed downwards while in hammer mode, Nora fire and shot into the air.

Nora was sitting on her hammer with a big smile on her face before she came down and changed positions to a standing position which allowed her to start spinning in the air once she fired her weapon as she soon smashed down on the Deathstalker's stinger and stabbed the stinger into it. The result was Pyrrha and Jaune being launched over the Deathstalker as Nora saw this and fired her weapon again as she was launched to Jaune and Pyrrha as said Scorpion Grimm fell to its doom. Jaune landing got messed up as Nora landed on her bum while Pyrrha stuck her own landing and finally Ren ran in sore and exhausted before Ren fell down possible out cold or catching his breath.

(With RWBY)

Yang was firing Ember Celica at the Nevermore as it flew over the ruins before she was able to hit its face. The Nevermore roared as that did hurt it quite a bit which opted the Nevermore to fly at Yang as if it was going to eat Yang. Yang of course jumped up and into its mouth before using her left arm to hold said mouth open and began firing into the mouth. "I! Hope! Your! Hung-ry!" Yang roared as she fired each shot with each word she spoke. Yang turned around and was wide eyed before jumping out of the Nevermores mouth and landed on the ground where said Grimm crashed into the wall.

The Nevermore roared as Yang looked to Ruby and the others and saw their plan was ready and smiled at what was to come. Yang soon saw Weiss charging forward as Yang ran passed her to the others to help get the plan ready as Weiss reached her target with a jump before she stabbed and froze the area causing the Nevermore's tail to be stuck to the ruins. Weiss soon summoned another Glyph before making her way to the others as they prepared Ruby's reckless plan.

Blake got her sword into its gun form and threw it over to Yang who caught it and stabbed it into a pillar deep as now was Ruby's part. Ruby then with Crescent Rose launched herself at the rope as it was now more like a slingshot with Ruby standing on Crescent Rose as Weiss then used her gravity Glyph to pull Ruby closer as Ruby was ready.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss said as she held the Glyph.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked as she didn't take her focus off the Nevermore and where she would cut.

"Humph. Can I?" Weiss asked sarcastically as she knew she could.

This gave ruby a confused look as she looked to Weiss. "...Can-" She began but Weiss cut her off.

"Of course I can!" Weiss countered as they were ready.

The Glyph soon turned red and once it did it launched Ruby torts the Nevermore with Crescent Rose letting a shot out for increased speed as soon as once Ruby was upon the Grimm Crescent Rose was hooked around its neck. Ruby then landed on the wall where Weiss then created a path of Glyphs for Ruby to run on before Ruby in turn ran up the wall while firing shots from Crescent Rose. Ruby roared as the Nevermore was creating a path of destruction as its body was being dragged on the wall and once Ruby reached the top the Nevermore lost its head before Ruby landed on the cliff edge.

*End OST

(With the others)

"Wow." Jaune said as he saw what RWBY had done together.

Soon they looked and saw the Geiste had circled around them at some point as it came from the mountain side and smashed it causing Ruby to lose her footing.

(With RWBY)

Ruby fell down as she screamed out only for Iyu to show up and catch her as she landed on the ground with her friends as Chihiro and Nagase rejoined them.

"We don't have a choice now Iyu." Chihiro said as it seems the monster was more focused on protecting its Grimm Mask face in the center mass.

"Alright." Iyu said coldly as she glared at the Geiste. "Target confirmed." She said in a tone that Weiss saw would even make Winter and Willow Schnee freeze up at its mere use.

Nagase all of you… run." Chihiro warned as he took out the chocolate bar before opening as it may not have the same protean as meat but it would have to suffice. Chihiro then put the belt on as it clicked into place before reaching into his pouch and pulling out the serum for said belt. He then inserted it activating it as he then lifted the spot upward as it began to activate and be ready. Everyone looked and saw the substance inside inject into the belt as the Grimm was oddly enough looking concerned and scared somehow as Ruby looked very sick right now as she then collapsed as Yang caught her.

"Ruby!" Yang called as she held Ruby close as she began to breath hard like she was in great pain as the black veins were now spreading to her entire face.

All the while this was happening the eye on the belt then glowed bright topaz.

 _ **[N-E-O]**_

When the belt invoked that Chihiro's eyes began to change to a burning orange sun color as it was clear the beast was being loosen for now. Chihiro's Amazon side had become shown as he glared at the Grimm before him took a step back in worry and fear.

Iyu meanwhile moved her sleeve to reveal her armband on her arm as she knew they needed an edge here. Iyu crouched down and got ready to move as she then pressed the button on it activating it as the armband turned red. The Grimm got a bit worried as they saw her eyes change color as she glared at them with a cold emotionless face. And soon the two together said the magic word that would put fear into all Grimm in days to come whether these monsters knew it or not.

"AMAZON/Amazon!" They both invoked as soon an explosive burst of hot air came about as RWBY and Nagase were all knocked back as even the Grimm was knocked back by it as well.

Soon the two charged at the Geist still releasing the explosive blasts as they hit the Geist knocking it back as they were battling it savagely as RWBY was shocked by this as they saw they were using the blasts to keep the large Grimm at bay as the stone body parts began to crack under the force of it the two Amazon's power.

"GO!" Chihiro called as he was fighting as Amazon Neo as Blake was even scared herself as she stepped back knowing it was best they left as Nagase looked.

"Let's get some cover now!" Nagase said as Ruby then collapsed breathing hard as it was evident she was in great pain.

"What is this?" Yang asked as she and Weiss saw the black Veins on Ruby's body as it seemed to spread all over and not have an origin source anywhere on her entire body.

"Move now talk later!" Nagase called as the four moved Ruby to a safe location.

Chihiro roared out as the Grimm sent a stone fist at Chihiro who sent out a punch of his own as the attack met creating a shock wave but it was the Grimm whose arm was damaged as Iyu charged forward and ran up the arm before she did a powerful kick breaking it as the Grimm now lacked an arm.

Then an eye symbol appeared as then an arm shot out and grabbed onto a pillar before it replaced the old appendage Iyu took. "Its face aim for its face." Iyu called as the Grimm heard this as it had heard many times before from other hunters and knew they figured out its weakness.

Chihiro then pressed is belt activating another function as he needed it.

 _ **[BLADE LOADING!]**_

And with that Chihiro was now armed with his sword once more as he charged at the Grimm and slashed at its face causing it pain as it caused the flow to the possessed elements to waver for a moment. Iyu and Chihiro saw this and roared out a savage roar as they went at the libs as Chihiro went for the legs using his sword to cut them off before Iyu used her hands to throw Chihiro back up as the two then went for the arms and together took one arm off each as the Grimm wasn't giving up just yet.

The Grimm then went into another set of objects forming a new body comprised of the stone of the ruins they were at. "This thing doesn't quit." Chihiro said as they all agreed on this very obvious assumption.

Ruby was able to open her eyes for a moment and stared at the Grimm as SOMETHING in her started to see everything as food. Yang, Weiss, Blake, Nagase, even Chihiro and Iyu as to this thing they were all food. Yang saw a change in her little sister's condition, and tried to talk to her, and ends up failing.

"Ruby talk to me say something!" Yang cried out praying Ruby wasn't dying but at this point death may actually be a mercy for Ruby now.

 **"Let me out."** the sultry, lustful, and TERRIFYING voice reverberated through Ruby's confounded cranium, making her head hurt.

"Ruby?" Chihiro asked as he followed her gaze to the Geiste Grimm, for a moment before he kept fighting it.

 **"Let me feed. Let me OUT! It's hurting our friends. It's injuring our PACK! Let me EAT IT!"** The voice kept chanting as soon all of Ruby's veins were died black from the infection. Chihiro just looked in concern as the black veins spread over Ruby's forehead and right cheek, staring at the new Amazon - no, not Amazon - Human with Amazon Blood.

Inside Ruby's body her remaining blood cells of human origin were being taken by these black cells of the Amazon as each one it took added more to their numbers until Ruby was now more Amazon then human.

Within Ruby's subconscious a cage was there as a red creature similar to Chihiro and one Amazon Omega's form was banging on the cage as it also had a major resemblance to the Rose Amazon as it banged on the cage bars as it would soon be free seeing its chance at long last for escape. It knew it was only born recently but access to Aura had allowed it to grow faster as it roared out banging on the cage until the cage bars shattered as it was now free. The Beast, the ultimate hunter was now loose. Ruby's heart rate kept increasing to a level even her aura couldn't keep up with forever as it was like she was about to have a heart attack right now. Her eyes began to turn black and red as her silver eyes remained but the white began to mix with black and crimson red as Yang tried desperately to calm down Ruby.

Ruby then remembered what the two said before transforming as she hoped it would cause her less pain when she released the monster inside.

"A-"

"-MA-"

"-ZON!"

Ruby screamed in pain as she was wrong as when she said that word there, came the rush of steam and heat and then WBY and Nagase were knocked back as they looked and saw Ruby getting up as her clothing was being torn apart by what looked like rose vines, scales, and most of all her body as it soon Ruby charged at the Geiste and used the rose vines to grab its limbs restraining it before tearing them off. The Geist quickly grabbed a new set but Ruby was soon seen as she was now a monster with whatever left of her being the torn clothing that if she could return would be beyond repair or of any use as a combat uniform for her.

Ruby roared out as like a berserker as the Geist tried to keep the monster back as it was a useless struggle. Soon Ruby jumped back as she landed on all fours as she grinded her claws against the ground creating sparks as she raised her head up revealing her face as the mouth was salivating as the large silver eyes glowed brightly as Weiss and Blake were now both very scared of what Ruby had become just now.

*Insert Kamen Rider Amazons Armor Zone

Ruby roared out as Chihiro and Iyu saw how Ruby had all but lost control as she charged at the Grimm and used the rose vines to wrap around its arm before flipping it over. Ruby wasn't done as she then pulled hard while keeping it down with the vines as the Grimm swung its other arm about and Ruby then ripped the arm off as she then proceeded to beat the Grimm down with its own possessed arm. Ruby then roared out and jumped to its face digging her claws right where the face was before roaring out and then stabbing her arm where the face was as Weiss was wide eyed.

"Is she going to…?" Weiss asked as she didn't think Ruby was this brutal now.

Ruby then roared out and ripped the Geiste from its precious protective shell roaring out as she then slammed it to the ground where she landed right at it using her vines to keep it restrained. Ruby then roared out as the mouth opened up and she to everyone who was seeing this shock and fear bit down on the Grimm causing it great pain as she then pulled tearing its part off and then eating it whole.

Ruby was eating the Grimm while at the same time punching it making sure it didn't escape as it seemed every part she bit off either turned to dust or was able to reach her stomach as it was evident that this wasn't Ruby not anymore. "Yang we need to do something!" Blake called out as she had no idea what could happen if a human was to actually consume a Grimm like this.

Weiss for the first time felt pity for this Grimm as it was being faced with a true predator as she saw Chihiro and Iyu were in control regardless of how savagely they fought but Ruby was going completely brutal as once Ruby was done she decided to finish this fight.

Ruby then grabbed the Grimm by its head and began to slam it into the ground causing the mask to begin cracking as well as creating a creator as the Grimm tried desperately to get free to free itself but Ruby's grip would not budge in the slightest. Soon the Grimm was no longer moving as its body then completely turned to dust but Ruby thinking it was still there but hiding kept slamming her hand into the ground as Yang decided to stop Ruby before she did any more damage to herself.

"Ruby stop it's over the Grimm is dead!" Yang called as she pulled Ruby away as she felt the thorns and the scales scratch up her arms but then Ruby roared out and knocked Yang away as it then got into a battle stance again as Yang saw the look in Ruby's eyes.

"Uh I don't think I like that glean in her eyes." Weiss confessed as she looked to Ruby as she began to stalk torts them and Nagase.

"For good reasons right now to her WE'RE FOOD!" Nagase called as he drew his weapon but Yang tried to stop him.

"Stop that still Ruby!" Yang cried out trying to stop him but then to her shock she saw Blake and Weiss also drawing their weapons.

"I'm sorry Yang but at this point it's either us or her." Blake said as she didn't want to do it but if Ruby was allowed to keep going like this she might hurt someone or worse kill someone and infect many others.

Ruby then roared out as she charged at them sending Rose Vine Tendrils at them but then Chihiro and Iyu had appeared and grabbed the tendrils in question as Ruby struggled to get them free as then Blake and Weiss began firing there weapons long range abilities as Yang pushed to two away. "STOP!" Yang yelled as the bullets hit Ruby as her Aura protected her proving she was still in there somewhere.

Ruby roared as Chihiro then yanked Ruby away as Nagase came in firing his weapons at Ruby as Chihiro had an idea that was probably very reckless and dangerous. "Yang." Chihiro called as he looked to Yang. "Can you punch someone enough to knock them out?" Chihiro asked as he looked to Yang as she saw he had an idea.

"Yeah why?" Yang asked as Chihiro looked.

"She's feral right now very hungry and normally meat is what provides those like us a real meal." Chihiro said as Yang looked as she heard what he said. 'Like us?' She wondered as she knew he meant him and Iyu.

"Ok so she's feral we feed her meat and she's back to normal?" Yang asked as Chihiro looked.

"N-no but close we feed her a bit then knock her out and then she's back to normal." Chihiro said as he was actually not very sure but it was worth a shot in his books.

"Ok then get her something to eat." Yang said as Chihiro then charged forward as Weiss and Blake helped keep Ruby at bay as Iyu and Chihiro surrounded the feral Amazon as Chihiro then went at her and knocked her down before Iyu restrained her a bit.

"Here!" Iyu called as she held out her arm. "You're starving to eat!" Iyu commanded as Ruby then lunged at the arm and bit down causing Iyu pain as Ruby was eating the arm and its flesh as then Yang came in.

"Sorry Ruby this is going to hurt me more then it's going to hurt you!" Yang called out as she charged in and then punched Ruby hard as the Amazon roared in pain before Iyu and Chihiro joined the attack and did a bladed punch or a clawed strike at Ruby with enough force to knock her down hard.

*End OST

Ruby then reached up before her arm fell limp as she was still breathing which was a good sign. Then the smoke came once more as soon Ruby was back but naked save for her cloak as even her staking's were torn apart as the only thing that survived was her red hood as they all say it.

Ruby was injured during their tussle as her head was cracked open a bit and there were clash marks, bullet wounds, and most of all of her wounds were releasing a dark substance as Nagase stopped Yang from going near her as Iyu and Chihiro reverted and started stitching up her injuries. "Don't touch her blood!" Nagase warned as he the three girls were shocked.

"If you do you may end up like her." Nagase said as Yang was shocked as she saw Chihiro and Iyu's own injuries and saw they had a similar substance leaving there body also.

"What did you do to her?!" Yang demanded ready to punch there lights out once Ruby was all stitched up.

"That's what I want to know also." Nagase yelled back as it was clear as long as Ruby was knocked out they won't be able to get solid answers from her.

But before anyone could say anything else, they heard someone coming towards them as they looked and saw it was Glynda as she looked at the area and saw it was a battle zone. She was about to react, but stopped when she saw Ruby on the ground and rushed over to her.

"What happened here?!" She demanded as she knelt beside Ruby, checking her over after the bleeding was stopped and bandaged up.

"A new type of Grimm appeared." Yang said as she didn't realize Glynda and Ozpin knew what happened to Ruby here.

"A new type you say?" Glynda asked as Nagase nodded.

"Yeah came out of nowhere too and apparently it had a big taste for humans flesh." Nagase said as he looked to Ozpin on this.

"We fought it off, but I misfired and Ruby took the hit. We were checking her over before we made our next move and during the tussle the Amazon tore apart her combat outfit real bad." Yang said as Glynda looked.

"Amazon?" Glynda asked as Weiss the spoke.

"Yes since we had found it we all figured we should name it and Amazon just seemed to fit it." Weiss aided in the lied as normally those who discover new Grimm are given the right to name it species accordingly when it's discovered.

Glynda checked Ruby's wound and saw that a shot from Yang's weapon could cause something like this and the new Grimm which she knew as in fact Ruby herself as this Amazon it made sense. And if Grimm were here, it would explain the damage to the area so they aided in the cover story to tell anyone who asked.

She then looked over at the other two girls. "Is this true?" She asked them as she looked at them closely.

"It is." Blake told her with a straight face. Glynda studied her for a moment and saw she was lying to cover for Ruby and what she had become

She then looked over at Weiss waiting for her answer. Weiss on the other hand didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure if she should tell her the truth or the lie Yang told her. She didn't know what had happened to Ruby and whatever got her had a chance to spread to anyone who came into contact with her as Weiss would have reported such a new decease in a heartbeat. But Chihiro and Iyu watched silently from behind Ozpin and Glynda as she saw they were merely watching, waiting to see what she would say not as a Schnee, but as Weiss. Seeing this she made up her mind.

"It's not all true." Started Weiss as everyone looked at her wondering what she was going to say.

"Yang's shoot didn't hit Ruby. It was going to hit me. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and Ruby took the shot for me. If it wasn't for her, I would be the one on the ground."

Yang and Blake let out a small sigh of relief, glad that Weiss was only telling a half-truth. Weiss looked over at the two Amazons and Nagase and saw them nod to her before rejoining everyone here. Glynda took in what Weiss said along with the motions of her body language and somewhat believed her. She had the feeling she wasn't telling her the whole truth, but deicide to deal with Ruby's injury first.

"Very well, then. All three of you come with me back to Beacon. We will give Ruby the proper medical treatment there."

She lifted Ruby up, using her semblance to keep her level. As the girls followed, behind her Blake wondered something.

"Professor, why are you out her? You said earlier that no teachers were going to get involved in the test?" Blake asked as she looked to Glynda who merely looked back at her.

"The cameras all died and Ozpin got worried about everyone. He sent the teachers out to make sure everyone was ok. Ruby here was the only one hurt that I know of." Glynda said as she was also lying knowing

The girls looked at each other and knew why the camera's died, but stayed quite about it.

As they walked back Yang, Weiss, and Blake looked at each other and both asked the other 'what did we get involved in?'

And none of them had the answer for anyone of them currently here.

(Scene Break Ozpin's Office a few hours later)

"How did Ruby get infected!?" Nagase called out as Chihiro looked.

"I don't know!" Chihiro called out as Iyu was also unsure.

"I have a theory." Ozpin said as he looked to them. "It could be she was infected when you all met some of your blood at some point may have latched onto her." Ozpins said remembering how Cinder was found and how her eyes had the same substance as well before the prison ships massacre.

It was an hour after Glynda brought Ruby to the nurse's office upon their return from the forest. She left the rest of the girl's team in the infirmary before she went to find Ozpin. The headmaster had to know what had happened. After going over everything they learned, the two sat in Ozpin's office, mulling over everything.

After another hour, the nurse came by as they asked her not to go through any blood works and gave them the report on Ruby's condition. Glynda looked at the report and breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad to see that Ruby Rose would be back on her feet in a couple days.

"It looks like Miss Rose will make a full recovery. We are lucky it wasn't too bad." She told Ozpin as he looked at a screen before him.

"Yes but her injuries it shows they are hearing at a rapid rate." Ozpin said as he looked to the Academy as he knew what James and Atlas may do if they got their hands on the beings known as Amazons. Worst case scenario Salem may use the Amazons as well for her plans.

"When will this person come in then?" Glynda asked as soon the elevator door opened as in came a young man eating a lollipop as he was clearly from Atlas.

"Yo you all rang?" He asked as his Atlesian accent was evident in his voice.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Nagase asked as the young man then pulled out Chihiro's belt already working on scanning it and the injector's substance.

"Well whoever made this piece of tech sure as hell knew what they were doing." The young man said pulling out his scroll as he put in some codes.

"Um anyone going to be talking?" Nagase asked as the young man looked.

"Anyway mates I'm your fourth teammate Aron Polendina and yes my uncle is the robotics nut in Atlas, named Gepetto Polendina." He said showing he was very cocky and arrogant with how he talked.

"See I asked him to come here because well his last team decided that the path of a Huntsman wasn't there path so he has been on the reserves for a year in need of a team and seeing as this is the only team in need of a fourth member I figured he could step in as your fourth teammate." Ozpin said to the fourth member as this was his contact as the young man looked old enough to be a first year.

"Child prodigy?" Nagase asked as he always hated those arrogant assholes.

"Yeap behold my genius." He said in a taunting manner as he looked to them. "So I'm guessing the yelling from earlier means someone needs another of these belts?" Aron asked as he passed the belt back to Chihiro who was still surprised Aron had gotten it out of his bag.

(Later Beacon Infirmary)

It had been a few hours since Glynda brought Ruby to the infirmary and the three girls that accompanied them were at her bedside. Weiss paced around impatiently. Wanting answers for what was going on and without Ruby, she wouldn't get them. Not to mention that she blamed herself for the girl's injuries. If she had been more focused, stronger, perhaps she would have been able to spot the signs that Ruby would have become that. Though in truth Weiss could never have predicted this ever happening in her life.

Weiss scowled at herself. This was not what a Schnee would do. At least, the Schnees before her father. Her scowl grew as she thought of him.

Blake had a book opened, though she had not turned a page since she opened it. Like Weiss, she was also thinking about what had happened. The events that played out haunted her and her instincts were running wild. Something was wrong and somehow, the White Fang was involved. No one but a small few at Beacon knew her secret: she was a Faunus. A cat Faunus to be precise with her cat ears hidden with just a little black bow. What's more, she was once a member of the White Fang, but left when the once-peaceful protest group transformed horrifically into a terrorist organization. Why she sensed the White Fang was involved, she did not know. But one thing for sure, Blake wanted answers as well.

But Blake's instincts were telling her to run away get as far away from Ruby, Iyu, and Chihiro as she possibly can. Because she knew if she stayed close to them anymore then she had to she puts her life on the line against a true beast a true monster.

Yang wanted to punch something. But after punching three holes in the infirmary's walls, Glynda returned at the behest of the doctors to tell Yang to refrain from continuing. Still, Glynda could not help but understand Yang's predicament. Ruby was her half-sister according to their records and they grew up together. So it was natural that she would be so worried. Yang ceased her pacing when the doctor came out.

"It looks like she will be fine. Severely weakened, but fine. I have patched up her physical injures and she had just woken up. You can go see her."

Hearing this, the three girls entered the room, where Ruby was lying in a bed. Her clothes had been replaced by a hospital gown and she had various bandages on her body. Her silver eyes weakly looked to Yang, who immediately was by her side as the others came close.

"Hey, Ruby. How you feeling?" she asked.

Ruby took in a deep breath as she examined her surroundings before answering her sister.

"I'm fine. Though I feel like a got ran over by several trucks at once. And I'm very tired."

Weiss wanted to say 'sorry' to her, but could even bring herself to look at her. Blake remained silent as well, worried about the girl and her own thoughts as Ruby spoke.

"So what happened?"

Yang looked to their two teammates as they had no idea how to break this to her as gently as possible when they themselves didn't know how to it had happened. "Ruby… um after the Geiste showed up and Chihiro and Iyu fought it with Nagase you were looking like you were having some kind of stroke, your veins were turning black and that was the tip of the iceberg." Yang said as he looked to Ruby.

"What happened?" Ruby asked afraid of what she might learn.

"Well you screamed out Amazon and next thing we know you turn into a battle crazed monster only focused on killing and or eating the Grimm and you kind of did eat a good chunk of it before beating it down." Yang said as he looked to her sister.

Glynda came and got us after me, Chihiro, and Iyu knocked you out forcing you back to normal and we lied to her telling her we found a new type of Grimm." Yang said as she looked to Ruby wondering how she would respond to this information.

"A monster… like the Grimm?" Ruby asked as she began to curl up a bit as she then saw she was bare of clothing save for the hospital gown she was currently wearing.

Ruby sat there as she took everything in She looked at Blake and Weiss and spoke in confusion.

"Why did you lie to a teacher?" Ruby asked as she looked to her friends.

Blake thought about before answering her. "I figured I would learn everything first and then make my decision. Besides, it's not like Glynda would believe us or take this as 'calmly' as we are right now." She said as Blake wasn't going to condemn Ruby for something she herself had no idea what was going on.

Ruby smiled slightly at her answer, still weak from the battle. Everyone then looked over at Weiss for her answer. Seeing them all look at her, Weiss had no idea what to tell them. She, herself, was even unsure why she lied to Glynda. But it was at that moment that Ozpin and Glynda walked into the infirmary, causing all four of them to shift their attention to them. Ozpin saw that the four of them were together and that Ruby was awake. Hopefully, they would get a full picture of what had happened out there.

"Miss Rose. It's good to see you are awake."

Ozpin and Glynda walked into the room and stood at the end of the bed as he continued.

"I know it is sudden, but we need a statement from you about what happened today while it is still fresh in your mind."

Ruby knew this was coming and already had a story in place, remembering the story Yang had just told her.

"Well… When I entered the forest, the first person I meet was Weiss. We then went to the temple where we meet both Blake and Yang. We choose to go back to the school together. On the way there we ran into a new type of Grimm we decided to call an Amazon and we fought it off, but got real banged up by it so I baited it away and everyone else with Chihiro, Iyu, and Nagase were able to send it off. That was the last thing I remember before waking up here." Ruby lied as Yang, Weiss, and Blake breathed an inward sigh of relief as both Ozpin and Glynda nodded in satisfaction.

They knew the three were lying but until the belt was ready for Ruby it would be best to have them think they successfully duped them or at least until Chihiro, Iyu, and Nagase can explain the best they can about Ruby's new medical and biological condition. "Very well then. I should inform you all that orientation is over and that teams have been selected. With Ruby unable to attend, I thought it would best to let you all be here."

He then paused to let them all understand what he meant before continuing.

"That being said, the four of you will be known as Team RWBY. Lead by Ruby Rose."

Hearing this, all four girls had different reactions. Yang gave her sister a hug. Not a strong one, but strong enough to show how proud she was. Blake nodded and agreed with it after seeing her in action. And Weiss didn't know what to think. On one hand, she knew Ruby could lead and quite well. But on the other hand, she felt she should lead due to her upbringing and status. She then looked at Ruby again and wasn't sure what to think anymore.

"Ever since I meet her, she's turned my world upside down. I don't even know if I'm even ready for all this."

Weiss was then brought out of her thoughts by Glynda, catching the attention of the others as well.

"I've just uploaded your room number onto your scrolls with access keys to get in. Your belongings are already in your room, waiting for you. You have the next three days to get to know your teammates before classes begin."

She then looked at Ruby.

"Since you're up, you must wait for the doctor to allow you to leave. Your team can wait here if they want to or leave."

She and Ozpin left the room, leaving Team RWBY alone. After waiting for a few minutes, Ruby addressed her new team. "Um guys… I need a favor." Ruby asked as she looked to her new team. "Can you help me figure out what happened to me?" Ruby asked as she was scared now she became the monster from her nightmare last night. It was worse because she can hear it laughing at her from the back of her mind no doubt just waiting for the chance to escape once more and consume.

They nodded, silently agreeing with her.

After an hour of waiting for Ruby to be released, the four of them headed to their new room with Ruby sitting in a wheelchair, pushed by her sister. As they walked down a hall, they reached their room. But before they could enter, the door across from theirs opened, revealing Jaune.

Jaune saw the four of them and focused on Ruby. He spoke to her, worried about the first friend he made at the school.

"Ruby? What happened to you?"

Ruby waved a hand, trying to hide her pain.

"I'm fine. Just a little misfire is all."

Jaune bought it without a doubt. Pyrrha came out of the same room as Jaune did, no doubt on the same team as Jaune.

"There you are, Jaune. We still need to set up our room…"

She trailed off as she saw the state Ruby was in. Jaune then put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a thumps-up. Pyrrha sighed as she looked on.

Jaune then turned to the girls and spoke.

"I guess this is why you weren't at the ceremony, then."

Ruby nodded to confirm it.

"So what team are you guys on?" She asked them.

"We are on Team JNPR. Jaune is our leader." Pyrrha told them.

Team RWBY couldn't believe it.

"You're kidding right?" Weiss asked her.

She thought at least Pyrrha would be the one in charge, seeing that she was the best student in the academy. Not Jaune of all people. Hearing Weiss' accusation, Jaune slumped down in despair. "Don't worry." Ruby said to Jaune as she saw he was down in the dumps. "All you need is that one moment to show what you're really made of and I'm sure you can be a great leader also." Ruby said as that helped Jaune there.

" **A leader him? He doesn't even have the aura of a dominating alpha he's just a pup playing with the big dogs."** The beast inside said as Ruby ignored her knowing she wasn't going to let her get what she wants. After a minute of silence, Jaune was the one to say something first with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, Ruby. I really need that." Jaune said as he was grateful for Ruby's support.

Pyrrha smiled at the way Jaune took this. Gone was his doubt and now was being replaced by someone who was more confident in himself. Jaune nodded to Pyrrha as they head back to their room.

"I hope you get better soon, Ruby." Pyrrha said as they headed back to their room.

Once they were alone in the hallway, the girls entered their room. The room was an average size for four people with a bed for each of them. There was a window in the middle of the wall they were facing and a bathroom to the side. After they settled in the room for a bit, Ruby faced Weiss and Blake with a serious look on her face as they found a note on Ruby's suitcase.

"Huh?" Ruby asked as she looked at it and saw a letter on it.

"Happy Birthday Kamen Rider Amazon Thorn. –D.D." Ruby read as she didn't know who this D.D. was or why he or she was calling her Amazon Thorn but then she saw another letter.

"Ruby if three days you will get a package in the morning don't disregard it and open it immediately it will save you and others from the monster inside." The letter read as Ruby was surprised by this.

"Wai something to help Ruby." Weiss asked as it may actually put this nightmare to bed before it forms completely.

"Thank god." Blake said as she didn't want to deal with cannibal like monsters about.

(With Cinder)

Cinder was dealing with a Grimm as she looked to it as seeing as she was public enemy number 1 she had informed Salem of what happened. Salem was angered of course but forgave when she learned that this failure they gained an advantage. Unknown to Ozpin Salem had Watts and Tyrion observe the test Beacon Initiation and had found the belt and armband as already Watts was beginning to revere engineer it using Cinder's own 'infected blood,' as a core basis. Soon Cinder will have power to even the playing fields with those Amazons as she looked to the Beowulf before her cowering in her mere presence.

"Don't worry little pup." Cinder said as she cut her hand allowing her new black blood to flow as she pet the Grimm with it as she even got it into its mouth. "I'm giving you a great gift now." Cinder said as she had looked to the warehouse Roman procured for her as it was filled with Grimm many of them as they were all mutating each infected with the Isogenic cells as Cinder was here experimenting now with her newly acquired free time.

She then had this Grimm moved to another cage for monitoring as a huge number of these Grimm did not survive the change and had died. It seems these cells forced a Grimm to either eat or die because now it became that eating was no longer a choice for them it was a necessity. "Now then which one will evolve for me?" Cinder said as it seems these Grimm who were still alive and were eating meat raw or fresh were slowly evolving to a newer form and were almost ready for her comeback.

"Soon you will be ready." She said as she petted a Grimm who was in the middle of eating as it was clear she was making great headway in this research unlike Merlot who had no ambition in his schemes. "And don't worry I'll pay you back 10 fold Chihiro and Iyu." Cinder said as the humiliation she suffered will be repaid 100 times over.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well finally finished this chapter. Now then I hope you all enjoyed it so leave a review as you leave and as I always say to everyone ja-ne.


End file.
